The Apprentice's Apprentice
by ShadowedSword21
Summary: Will Treaty's Apprentice, well, old apprentice, has an apprentice! How will this go as he and his apprentice, June, struggle to prove she has what it takes to be a King's Ranger? There is something else in the mix as well a characters dark past appears.
1. June

Chapter 1

Rangers

In the past wars over the borders, Araluen lost two Rangers. They saved the war effort and won against the invading forces. And so their names were inscribed on the castle's walls and every flagstone. One of those heroes was a young man named Arina. He was married to the beautiful young women named Maria, who, unable to let her husband go alone, disguised herself as an archer. She fought and died in the war effort, in the same battle her husband died in.

They had left a small baby girl in Redmont with a wet nurse, just in case they both died in the war. Within a week, the nurse received word of their death, and she left the child on the Wards doorstep. She was found in the morning, crying an wet from the morning dew. They named her June, because that's when she was found outside the Ward. In the fabulous month of June.

June grew up in the Ward with other children, but she never took a real liking to any of them. She was always singled out by the older boys and chased around the courtyard when she was younger. And she was constantly getting scolded for being a bit dirty from climbing a tree, when the boys were covered in mud up to their noses. And she had always managed to slip out of lessons and even disappear on a moment's notice.

She was often found up one of the large trees dotting the walls of the Ward or Castle. And she loved it, because it was nice and peaceful, with on one to yell at her, and the only guy who could climb up any good length in the trees was Simila, one of her friends.

She slipped away from her caretakers, her teachers and the people looking for her, and hid until the end of lessons. Then she would silently merge into the group of her classmates under the loud obnoxious noises they would make as they exited and follow them to dinner.

Currently she was hanging awkwardly upside-down from the kitchen window's arch. The stone jutting out to make a perfect place for her feet as she reached for the steaming cherry pie on the sill under her. She had to move quickly and quietly. Mr. Chubb was still in the kitchen, but attending to matters across the room and yelling at a student. Something about a soufflé. She loved the pies, the light flakey crust on the outside and gooey inside.

As she reached for it in the barely lit room, she noticed another hand reaching for it. It was long and she assumed it belonged to a man by the fact of its width and the twitching of the muscles beneath the black long-sleeved shirt it wore as is lifted up the pie easily.

She frowned and carefully as she could, crawled down from her hiding place onto the window sill and looked up. Hidden in the rafters, a darkly clothed person crouch, joyfully eating the cherry pie, crumbs falling lightly on the counter top. She almost screamed when it smiled and she noticed the silver oak leaf pendent all Rangers wore.

She briefly wondered if she should ask him if he practiced Black Magic, but since it seemed ridiculous to her even as a child she ignored the thought. She glared at him, wishing daggers would randomly stab him.

His smile broadened, "You'd better leave, this is my pie." It whispered, a small bit of crust lodged between his teeth.

"Funny coming from a Ranger who just stole my pie," June replied in the same hushed tone as she grabbed a small chunk and jumped into the tree beside the window, already shoving the piece in her mouth.

The Ranger smirked, licking off the yummy pie residue it left on his fingers as he watched her swing with practiced ease from branch to branch. He dropped to the window sill and set the pie tin down. Then he waited until she looked away from his spot and jumped silently into the tree.

He seemed to miss the branches by mere centimeters as he hurtled through the tree. He caught a branch about midway, letting out a click as he snapped his teeth shut and swung up onto the branch.

Interesting girl I found…I wonder who she is…and more importantly. Why she stole my pie! The ranger thought as June dropped out of the tree. He tilted forward with a sharp jerk of his head and let his body weight shift him off balance and back into a controlled fall down the tree.

As he approached the ground his foot shoot out and hooked around a branch, but unlike before, it simply spun him upright as he landed on the bottom most branches. He winched as the limb creaked under his sudden weight and the leaves ruffled. He resisted the urge to duck behind the leaves nad stayed completely sit as her eyes snapped over his position.

She's good, to hear the rustle from a good fifteen possibly twenty meters away. He thought, smiling as she turned and continued her way back in the direction of the Wards, chewing on the bits on crust in her teeth. She's almost fifteen by the looks of it. I wonder what she'll pick…

June yawned as she got up in her plain room. The plain wooden walls coated with bland white paint. And a pine wardrobe in the corner filled with clothes and other things that she didn't really want, but kept anyway. There was a small bag which held what she did want, mostly the clothes she would actually wear and a small silver ring she had found and wore every once in a while.

On a chair by the door was a simple blue dress laid out for her to wear, she grimaced and almost screamed when she saw the formal shoes that went with it. Reluctantly, knowing that if she didn't her caretaker would lecture her, she put it on and walked down stairs, although for going the shoes and wearing the black high heels she had.

The boys, Simila, Alex and Aaron where sitting around the table joking around and eating. Marry, the only other girl about her age was staring at Aaron as he smiled at one of Alex's jokes. Simila looked up, cocking his head to the side as he heard June walking down the stairs.

He grinned, the big playful smile he always got when he was about to pick on her, "It's the end of the world, June's wearing a dress."

"Oh shut up Smiley. You know that if I had a choice I would wear pants and a short sleeved shirt!" She snapped, glaring at him.

Simila was one of the only guys not to pick on her because of her attitude (or her height) or just because. Simila was roughly 5'11 and broad shouldered. He was about as carefree and nice as could be, but he loved to mess around. He wanted to go to Battleschool, or into Cooking. He never really liked the way Alex would mess with June and often stood up for her.

Alex was 6 feet and didn't want anyone to forget it anytime soon. He was broader than Simila and sadly the more muscled out of the guys. He almost had a shoe in for Battleschool. He was annoying, arrogant and an immature idiot that June wished she could slap with an iron pole a couple times.

Aaron was quiet, but he often tried to fit in with everyone and make them all happy. He wanted to go into Cooking as well. He stood 5'8 and had a funny way of explaining things. He was always yelled at for having his head up in the clouds and actually liked June. Now that didn't mean he'd risk a verbal beating from Alex if he stood up for her, but he liked her.

Marry was a short skinny girl that hadn't ever picked anything for herself in her entire life. What upset June was that she was cute, thin and curvier than her. Marry would apologize for it, but June ignored it, and would worry about the girl. She had a crush on Aaron, but she was too shy to tell him and June doubted Aaron would notice between getting beat with a wooden ladle and actually cooking something.

"True, and don't call me that! But if you're hungry me and Aaron can make you something." Simila offered, starting to get up.

"No it's okay Sim, I'll get something from the kitchen. You don't have to cater to a little thing like me." June smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

She found a young man wearing a short-sleeved shirt and dark green pants as she entered. He was reading a small stack of reports and chewing absent mindedly on a piece of toast as he read. He grunted as she walked up to him. June smiled and snatched the food out of his hand and sat down across the table from him, chewing on his breakfast.

He slumped on the table and muttered, "First you steal my cherry pie and now you steal my breakfast? How cruel are you?"

"I didn't steal your pie, you stole mine. I was reaching for it when you took it from me." June replied, popping the rest of the crunchy food into her mouth.

"You're wearing a dress." The Ranger noticed, getting up.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to look nice for this Choosing thing. Really I just think it's a waste of time." June snapped as the man put a pair of knives, a bow, quiver, a foldable spear, a set of throwing knives, a machete and a thick wire on the table. "Arm wrestle you for it," He smiled.

June looked at his arm. Yesterday she couldn't see him very well, but now she could see the highly developed muscles resting underneath his skin. He flexed as if know where she had been looking. She glanced at him.

"Nope, you can have it." She said and promptly left.

"Killjoy," The Ranger said, fetching the toast from the oven and once again happily chewing on it as he read the reports.

He flipped his hood up, which he modified from the standard issue to shade his face more. He then got up, stuffing the papers back into a packet which disappeared underneath his cloak, and strolled around the castle, knocking on random doors and fleeing before the owners could answer.

A minute later the caretaker's voice rang out from the upstairs of the Ward, "June, Aaron, Alex, Marry, Simila! Get down here for your Choosing!"

Then they were set up in a single file line, tallest to shortest, leaving June fourth, in front of Mary. Then they marched to the hall, where they had to present themselves to the Craftmasters and request their preferences.

"Alex, step forward."

Alex stepped forward, "Which school would you like to be in boy?"

"Sir, Battleschool Sir." Alex asked and immediately was granted.

One of the two Rangers of the fief walked in and took his seat near the door, quietly without anyone noticing, except June.

"Sir, Battleschool, sir." Simila requested, smiling.

The Craftmaster, Brent answered, "If you think you can keep up!" (Sir Rodney died in a boar hung with Erik. Fortunately he killed the boar and they ate it at his funeral [they also put a large piece in his coffin for fear of his ghost] which was rather delicious!)

"Thank you sir." Sim smirked and glanced at June, only to find her missing.

Aaron was accepted into cooking, and while denied cooking, Marry was taken into Diplomacy. June was missing and therefore, skipping.

"I do believe there was another madam." The Baron Arald said, looking around.

All of a sudden June burst through the door, tugging a young man in a molted green and brown cloak by his ear. She waved and dragged him up to the other Ranger. "I believe this is yours." She said, and then walked back to the center of the hall.

"So, what would you like madam?" The Baron asked, smiling that one of his Rangers had been caught.

She smirked, and across the room the new Ranger smiled. The wiry upward curve in his lips concealed in his cloak.

June took a deep breath and the Ranger started to chuckle quietly to himself. "Sir, Ranger Corps, sir!" And the new ranger burst out laughing.


	2. Beginning

**Lovergirl, I will explain ALL in this chapter…or maybe the next. Depends. But no Halt is not in the hall…as of this moment. He's doing paperwork with Crowley. HAHA! Anywho, ON WARD!(No Ward pun intended.) **

Chapter 2

Names

The new Ranger laughed as everyone burst into arguments and the consequences of her actually becoming a Ranger. He glanced at the older Ranger who let a small chuckle and a grin show on his otherwise blank face.

"She will not be a Ranger! There has never been a female Ranger, and for that matter archer! Except for that sneaky one that disguised herself. But still!" Mr. Chubb snapped.

"She'd be better as a diplomat." Pauline commented. (I'm praying to God I got that right or Halt will gut me!)

"Accepted." The younger Ranger said, grinning under his cowl.

"Thank you sir." June bowed politely.

"Seven in the morning, pack your bags, and get ready to walk." He said, ignoring the protests around him.

"I walk everyday sir! Now then, may I please know my masters name? It would be appropriate." June inquired.

At the mention of this everyone in the court except for two people turned to look at the young man. He just grinned as they all stared asking a silent question. What was his name? In truth, only two people new, the assistant chief diplomat, and his master, who had a strange love of coffee, and had a knack for coffee lectures from his wife.

"I don't approve of that term…master, it seems inappropriate. SO refer to me by name as soon as you figure it out, or address me as you, hey, or something along those lines!" The Ranger smiled and headed out the door, the other Ranger yawning and helped Mrs. Pauline and her assistant out the door.

"That old geezer better get better soon, I had to help with some of his work!" June heard him mumble as he walked past.

"I take it you don't know his name either." June told the Baron bluntly.

"Yeah, that's pretty much right. One of my friends brought him to me, told me to keep him until the boy had decided. Then that friend took him and trained him into a Ranger. A Smartalic, sneaky, Ranger at that." The Baron said, snorting at the memory.

"He's right behind your chair." June said, pointing at the small form in a cluster of shadows.

"Told you she was good!" He chuckled and really left the room this time.

"Thank you for your time, have a good day. And Mr. Chubb, that cherry pie you had, that Ranger ate it." June said and hurried out the door.

Simila was waiting for her as she came out. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Did ya make it?" He asked, ruffling her hair.

June laughed slightly at Simila's antics and said, " Yeah, and the funniest thing is, nobody know my master's name except for two people! This is going to be fun!" She grinned like she always did when she had a hard weird puzzle to figure out.

"I know that you'll have a lotta fun with this riddle." Simila chuckle and patted her back roughly.

"Hey if you hit me too roughly I might just break, I am a frail little girl, aren't I?" June teased, referring to when Simila first arrived here when they were nine. He was teasing her about breaking her finger somehow.

"I still remember that day, you gave me a black eye. And fractured your finger." Simila smiled.

"I never did get to ask you, do you like Sim, or should I call you Smile?" June asked, annoying him because of his name was a hobby of hers, (seriously Simila, Smile! It's like a two letter difference!) And she enjoyed it.

She came to the Ranger's door and seven and knock quietly on the door. She was answered by the Ranger, who had been shaving and sported a small cut, result of shaving with a knife. He smiled, closed the door, and proceeded to cram things into a bag. At least that's what June assumed the ruckus was it there.

He came back out wearing his Rangers outfit, standard cloak and all, and led her out the castle, part way down a hill, back up the hill and down again. Why he would do such a thing was beyond June. Why he would make HER do such a thing, she could understand.

They arrived a small cabin that had the Ranger walked into and said, "Come on in, this will be your new home! Until I can kick you out and you get your own cabin!" He said, opening the door for her.

The inside was simple, dusty and needed a desperate cleaning. He dusted off one of the three chairs at the table and waved at the cabin. He brought out a set of books and began reading, looked up at her, and gestured towards the mess again.

"You're implying that I clean this WHOLE cabin by myself?" June said, not surprised, she had already heard that Rangers where magicians, tortures and evil so she had prepared nad received the worst.

June was not on of the girls you see running around the whole castle with a rag, searching for a tiny speck of dust, she was the one covered in mud, blood and other crud (yay rhymes!) that stomped into her room and fell asleep on newly cleaned sheets. So cleaning a room, big achievement, cleaning a small cabin, it's the end of the world.

"Shine the pots and pans, dust this place from top to bottom, unpack your things, chomp firewood, get a fresh bag of coffee, actually make it two and don't call me master." He rattled off a list.

June, already scrubbing away at a pan replied, "Yes…master." A sweatdrop appeared on the young Rangers head as he realized June would address him as that until he died. And probably in the afterlife too.

Three hours later, June was lying on the floor, panting as she shook he nub and blistered hands. The Ranger looked up, suddenly noticing the clean and sparkles of the house and nudged June with his foot.

"What now?" June snapped.

"Three things: Have you gotten the coffee, asked Mr. Chubb for a cherry pie and have you unpacked?" He asked, setting his book down.

The other Ranger came in, sat down and looked around at June's handy work. He nodded before pointing to a window. There was a small smudge on the glass, one that she had missed. She sighed, walked outside, and wiped the glass clean. Inside the older Ranger let out a small groan of disappointment.

"What's your name sir?" June asked, referring to the older Ranger.

"Will, Will Treaty, pleasure to meet you June. I was surprised that this old cabin got this clean the first time. And from what I have observed, you are not a clean freak. "The Ranger said.

"Aren't you the one that was Halts apprentice and also was in the battle of Skandia?" June asked.

"Yes, that's me," Will smiled and pushed back his hood.

"You're shorter than they implied." June said bluntly.

At that comment Wills head hit the table with a groan.

"They make you out to be some seven foot giant with a bow as big as this table. Hey where is Halt anyway. I thought he was like the Head of the Ranger Corps?" June asked.

"No, not yet. He and Crowley are sharing the paperwork, and since Halt's sick as of this moment, me and this idiot are taking some of the load from his desk." Will groaned.

"Don't remind me!" The younger Ranger snapped, looking up from his book.

"Can you tell me his name?" June asked.

"And what makes you think that I'd know?" Will asked, smirking.

"The Baron told me that the only two people that knew his name other than himself is a Ranger and since you're the only Ranger in this fief other than Halt, who has already had an apprentice, you, and is too busy with paperwork to have an apprentice. It has to be you. And logically if you know then your wife knows, this is because, I quote, 'Nothing pisses women off more than a secret you can't tell them.'" June said.

"And where did you hear that." Will asked, smiling as the girl before his factored out all the information and produced a logical and plausible answer within seconds of his question.

"The Baron, and old wise man, and Sir Rodney before he died. Also I heard an interesting quote from Horace when he came to visit Battleschool once." June said, smiling as she remembered.

"And what would that be?" Will asked, leaning forward interested.

"Battle I can understand, but women are a hell of a lot more complicated. I charge in with a big stick, women charge in with some weird strategy that nobody can understand." June said, smiling.

"Don't swear; it's a bad habit to start." The Rangers said.

"So now what am I to do? I've finished the entire housework master." June teased.

Will and his old apprentice looked at each other and smiled before saying in harmony, "There is ALWAYS something to do."

**A/N: I finally fixed the name problem, Halt is still made and I am still trying to find my liver!**


	3. Authors Note

**I fixed the chapter problem. And in my defense, I updated that at like four in the morning. Now then, can somebody please review so I can have feedback! It helps a lot! I kinda wanna know if I'm quoting something wrong or just have a completely out of character, character! I this case, the Baron, Will, or Paulina. SO HELP ME OUT! That and I wanna know what you guys( and girls) think of June! And Simila's nickname. That I actually want a vote on.**

**~BloodyBlade21~**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Feedback is always nice. Except when you do something wrong, then it sucks.**


	4. Pets and Problems

**Yo, sorry I haven't updated recently. I was having trouble figuring out what to do. Please don't kill me! A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really short.**

**Chapter 3**

**Pets**

** "I just had to say something, didn't I?" June mumbled as she was led through the woods.**

** "It does make my job a lot more fun," The Ranger said, smiling.**

** June growled and turned to Will, "Can you tell me his name already?" She snapped.**

** "He chooses who knows what. And only he will tell you, and even if I did, you'd die where you stood and nobody would find the body. And in the morning I would most likely be hung from the castle tower." Will said, a smile on his face as if in amusement.**

** "That's right, so let's keep moving!" The Range called cheerfully.**

** I do believe there is something mentally wrong with him. He'll complain that a girl stole his toast, but an hour later he'll snap her neck about his name. June groaned, quietly trudging behind the Rangers.**

** As she did, they often stopped to ask her random questions about tracking, hunting, and silent movement. She answered as best she could, which was rather poorly. June followed the two to an old rundown stable, where a REALLY old (by her standards) man was waiting.**

** "So, who did you bring this time Ranger Will, and that other guy." He smiled as he said Will's name, but gave somewhat of a frown and a confused face at the other Ranger.**

** "Hello Old Bob," The Rangers replied cheerfully.**

** "What can I do for you today?" He asked, clasping his hands together.**

** "A horse, for my apprentice June, preferably one that doesn't wish to nibble on my fingers." The Ranger said, an odd aura settling over him and Old Bob.**

** "But that was so much fun!" The old man replied with a chuckle.**

** "Didn't I break that horse's jaw?"**

** Old Bob smiled faded into somewhat of a scowl and he grumbled something under his breath. He then walked back into the stables and brought it out, seemingly as the horse was whining the loudest amongst the others. June raised an eyebrow, but withheld he witty comment about the horse's small stature. She assumed that it had to deal with Ranger business and that a smaller horse would move quieter. She reached out with her hand and took the rope that was attached to the horse's harness. Then she held her hand out towards its mouth.**

** The horse sniffed it and the butted the hand out of its way. June frowned.**

** "So what's this one's name?" Will asked, looking at Old Bob who and moved to lean against the fence.**

** "I call her Lily, but she doesn't like it, and she won't really accept any other name I can think of." The old man replied, shaking his head.**

** "Rose," June stated, looking at them.**

** "Hm?"**

** "Rose, that's her name." June said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They immediately frowned.**

** The horse however, nodded and then looked at Old Bob. It snorted, causing June to giggle. The old man just raised and looked at Will and then the other Ranger, exchanging a silent message.**

** "Well, it hasn't bitten my yet." The Ranger said, shrugging.**

** "Yet," Will replied, a smirk playing at the tips of his lips.**

** "I liked it better when apprentices would chase the horse around the stables and then look at their masters, or me, for help." The old man said.**

** Will smiled as he remembered his first-time meeting Tug. He gave a dry laugh, ten he turned to June. "Okay then, mount her."**

** June nodded and climbed onto the horses back. Rose stood perfectly still, and when nudged carefully with a toe, set off in a light trot around the stables. The Ranger scowled and gestured at the horse. Old Bob shrugged and told June to get off Rose.**

** After she did, Will walked over to the horse and inspected it. He frowned, putting his foot through the stirrup and hoisted himself up into the saddle. He felt the familiar bunch of muscles as the horse prepared to buck. His feet quickly slipped from the stirrups and as the horse bucked he slipped away, more or less keeping on his feet as he stumbled away from the horse.**

** The other Ranger smirked as he looked at the horse," So Rose isn't faulty is she?" He snorted as he said that and glanced at Will. That was his undoing as he didn't notice Rose easily hop the fence and turn her rear-end at him. "Oh cra-" The Ranger gave a yelp as Rose's hooves slammed painfully against his shoulders and sent him with a muffled thump into the dirt. He groaned.**

** "I'd rather have the one that bit me." He groaned as he propped himself up on an elbow. **

** "Nice job Rose!" June giggled, running over to the apple bin and throwing the small horse one.**

** "I like her, she has spunk!" Will said, smiling from the fence post.**

** Old Bob smiled, although the ghost of a frown traced his face before it passed. Will took some notice to it, but ignored it as a horse trainers worries. Although Will himself didn't like the fact that Rose didn't have a password or phrase. **

** June looked between the Ranger and Will and slowly put two and two together. "I'm I missing something important?" She asked.**

** "Yes." The Ranger answered.**

** Will rolled his eyes, "Usually Ranger horses have a password or a pass phrase in which they know that lets them identify what people are allowed to ride and those that aren't. Smoke and Tug have passcodes that you'll learn later if you ever need to borrow a second horse for a bit or something." Will explained.**

** "So what now? I got a horse, she's great." June asked, trotting up to the two Rangers on Rose.**

** "First, Will'll show you how to look after Rose, grooming her and fixing her saddle and tack after that, ride up to the castle and get me a cherry pie…and some ice. I have a feeling that this will swell." The Ranger said, rubbing his head, which had hit a rather large rock.**

** "I really need to learn to shut up." June muttered, her head drooping slightly as she followed behind the two mentors.**

** It only took about five minutes to ride back to the cabin and get Tug and Smoke stabled back in their respected places. (The Ranger laughed when Smoke snorted and nudged June. She claimed his breath smelled like smoke.)**

** As June soon was brought back to the errands the Ranger had set out for her, she paused by the door and considered knocking. She had been gone for over an hour as it took a little for Mr. Chubb to bake the fluffy pie and she got stopped by Simila.**

** As she stopped by the door, accidently doing so silently, she heard chatter behind the door. She assumed it was Will and the Ranger as they were the only possible two that could be in there.**

** "I know she has the capabilities! I want to know why you're going easy on her!" Will's voice drifted through the door.**

** "So you were wasting over an hour chatting about coffee and my addiction and you suddenly want to talk about June!" He growled, a loud bang echoed in the house nad June assumed he had just slammed his fist on the table.**

** "Yes."**

** " Fine! The reason I'm going easy is because I don't want her to be arrogant, or show-off-ish! You remember that first mission I went on as an apprentice? I don't want her to have the same humiliation I had when I missed like a failure." The Ranger barked.**

** "The first mission was fine! Every apprentice will get nervous the first time! I got nervous and missed!" Will replied, June could hear the annoyance in his voice. **

** "No!" The Ranger barked, " I didn't get nervous, I got reckless nad confident, overly so, I wanted to show off so I would have a story to tell!"**

** "Then train her better! Train her not to make such a stupid mistake and NOT to screw up or showoff or be arrogant! Don't pity yourself and put others at risk! The ONLY reason she was allowed to be trained is because Me, Halt, Gilan, Crowley, Paulina, the Baron and a few other influential people stuck out necks out and have an executioners axe above our heads! We're trusting you to whip this girl into shape nad have her be the best dam ranger there has ever been and ever will be!" Will yelled, the voice blasting clearly out of the door, evidence of his anger at his former apprentice.**

** "AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" The Ranger barked, "I CAN BARLEY TRIAN AN APPLE TO STAY PUT IN A BOWL! And then there are your, Halt's, Crowley's, and Gilan's reputation's in the way! I mean, your' named after your bloody talent, WILL TREATY! Then Halt who saved the whole dam country from at least a dozen invasion schemes, or invasions, and Crowley, and then Gilan! For the love of all things holy! Gilan established international trading laws for every country were have a treaty with, and topped it off with drinking an entire fiefs coffee supply in a day! How can one little girl, top that in TWO FREAKIN' MONTHS! YOU EXPECT ME TO TRAIN THIS GIRL TO BEAT THE TOP FIVE RANGER'S EVER! WHAT IS WRONG IN YOUR HEAD! I'm sure we can start a couple hundred wars and end them all in sixteen seconds or less! I don't have beautiful wife to help me with stress, do you think I'm not stressed enough as it is! Bytheway, how'." The Ranger snapped.**

** "Goodactually,accordingtothedoctorsit'llbedueinsixmonths." Will smiled brightly for a second despite their grim topic.**

** "Anyway, I don't have any support! I have enough on my plate for three people! You know my past! Or at least some of it! And then Duncan already told me that she'll be sent on a mission over to Skandia to shut down there smuggling and black market dealing! That's something any Ranger would have to spend at least a week or so planning to execute somewhat smoothly! If that mission goes wrong we could start a war! Even I would have trouble with it! And I was trained since I could walk at the age of two! How do you expect a tiny fifteen year old girl who's had two months of training on a mission that only a full-fledged Ranger could do! I mean-" **

** "SHUT UP CARTER!" Will barked, interrupting him mid-sentense.**

** June felt tears in her eyes as she heard this new information. So all they want from me is to wave we around and show what they can do in two months with a girl.**

** "Don't use my name." The Ranger growled.**

** "BOTH OF YOU shut the hell up! I'm sick of you two. All you and the freaking king want ot do is show me off saying, 'Look at us, we trained this girl to be a Ranger in two dam months!' Do you even care about what I think! What your own apprentice thinks!" June yelled, kicking the door open as she stormed in.**

** "That's not tru-" Carter was cut off by a pie in the face. The smoldering and piping hot insides burning his face.**

** "All you want is something flashy! Something that'll stand out and show this country off! And you," June turned to Carter, stalking up to him and jabbing her fingers into the surprised young man's chest, "Did you ever stop to think maybe not EVERYONE has such a big unsatisfiable ego? Have you ever given one single thought, both of you, though that maybe, just maybe I didn't do this to start a big giant sensation all around the world. And that maybe, I just wanted to follow what I wanted to do? That maybe I wanted to have FUN! I mean, do you think they would even consider letting me be a knight? Or a stablehand? Or an archer? Or a …a…a…an…I don't know!" June had tears streaming down her face by now. "My father died in the last war, he saved this godforsaken piece of dirt! He died protecting this land, and I wanted to do the same! If all you want to do is dress me up and show me off like a new doll in the schoolyard, maybe I should have just been a farmer! At least the nI wouldn't be treated like…like…like some project!" June cried, shoving bother the surprised boys over as she ran to her room.**

** The boys were left there, somewhat sprawled out on the floor as they heard June race past them, the added weight of her pack creating a louder thud that normal. The exchanged looks and bolted to the door, finding that June, Rose, and everything she owned was gone.**

** The only thing left, was the tracks of her shoes and a couple hoof prints.**

**Sorry again! I hope this makes up for being late! You can see why it was hard wording this stuff. Tell me if someone is out of character and give me some of your own opinions! Read, review, and no falming please! (or putting me in a giant toaster or boiling water) [A/N: I had a lotta fun rewriting June's rant]**


	5. Getting her back

**Exactly what you think this chapter is about, getting that girl back! Also, if there's a kiss in this would it still be classified as adventure/action humor? Kinda skeptical on that. Any who here you go!**

Chapter 4

Getting her back

"Shit!" Carter shouted into the air, surprising Will, who jumped at the loud sound.

"Just follow the hoof prints! She was in such a rush she probably didn't cover her tracks so no worries. We just find her, talk to her, calm her down and drag her back." Will said.

"Wasn't your plan for rescuing Alyss for that hostage situation similar to this plan? And in that one didn't you get a broken nose?" Carter said, smiling. (this is so much easier now that I can say his name!)

"Shut up or I will pin you to a tree." Will growled, saddling Tug.

"Whatever." Carter said, hopping up onto Smoke.

They exchanged opinions on how to approach June when they found her. They however, didn't think on HOW to find her, when the tracks suddenly ended. They exchanged looks, carter cursed and Will let out a small laugh.

"Let's ask around the farms for her. And yer telling me I didn't teach her anything!" Carter snapped angrily.

"I hope you remember our reputation in Araluen. We're black sorcerers and magicians here." Will said, as Carter walked up to a doorstep and knocked.

"Look, have you seen a girl about fifteen, wearing a green cloak, and running like the hell. And if you slam this door I will set the hounds of death on you and have them pick you bones clean." Carter growled when the man answered the door.

The man, terrified, started to slam the door, but Carter stopped it with his fist. His cold gray eyes bore holes into the man's soul and, shuddering the man pointed to the east, the place were only a few farmers lived.

Carter smiled and closed the door, hopped back on Smoke and headed east. Will shivered and followed a little behind his apprentice, who was kicking Smoke into a gallop. They headed east, stopping at every house, barn, shed and hay bale trying to find June. And every time that they didn't find her, a longer string of curse words emitted from Carters mouth.

Eventually via trial and error, they found a house were the owner let them in.

"Thank you for welcoming us in. Can you tell us where she went?" Will asked politely taking tea from the man's wife.

"Yes, she came here crying and asked if we could use her out in the fields. Why, did are you the ones chasing her?" The man asked.

"No sir, she's this Ranger's apprentice. She overheard a conversation we were having about…something and ran off. May we speak to her?" Will asked, smiling.

"Certainly, I was always told as a young boy that you Rangers are nothing but black magicians and sorcerers but I never believed it. And here I am proved right!" The man chuckled.

_Obviously he has never met Carter when he's in a bad mood._ Will thought as they were led to a small room with the door closed and locked.

"Excuse me miss, but there are some people here to see you. Can you please unlock the door." The man asked politely.

"NO! Go away Will! And you too idiot!" June yelled.

A tick mark appeared on Carter's forehead at the insult, "You can call me by my name as much as you like, but don't you ever call me an idiot! He barked, pushing Will and the man aside and kicking the door down.

June screamed as she was in the middle of changing shirts. Carter blushed, yanked her shirt back down, and slung her over his shoulder. Will noticed his slight blush and opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately punched in the face and dragged out the door.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day! Do you want anything while we're here? Money, coffee, help with herding the cattle?" Carter said, tying June to his saddle and searching for Rose.

"No sir, it's fine, just please don't come back to my house, I now have to repair my door." The man smiled and walked back inside.

"That wasn't very nice Carter!" Will snapped, dusting himself off.

"So? I got this escapee back and came out in one piece. That's my version of winning." Carter said, as June struggled.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed as Will led rose out from behind a group of bushes and mounted Tug.

"Later, right now, we're getting you back so we can explain all this politics to you and you're not going to rip Wills head off while he explains this." Carter said.

Twenty minutes later, June, bond with ropes to a chair, was pulling Carter short black hair with her teeth. Carter was twitching every once in a while. Will stared on thinking something about lecture excuses and how to smuggle more coffee into Alyss's and his room.

"Would you stop that?" Carter asked for the fifth time in the past five minutes.

"No." June stated simply.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think you too like each other." Will said, flipping through one of Carters books.

"HELL NO!" he barked, throwing June off and at Will's head.

Will ducked, caught the back of the chair and swung it around so June wasn't thrown into a wall. June moaned and slumped in the chair.

"Well, as Will was saying, King Duncan wants to know if havin a female Ranger is even worth the trouble. And therefore has given the project two months to prepare you for a mission. And so if you don't complete that mission successfully, then the project is canceled and you are then sent to work on the farms if the other Craftmasters don't want you." Carter said.

"So if I fail them I'm like a little experiment gone wrong that's meant to be thrown away?" June asked. "Then why bother, if I only have two months. You said it yourself! How CAN you train a GIRL to be one of the best Rangers in only two months?" June snorted.

"Look, if you don't like the offer, then you can go back to the freakin farm! If you can't handle this then you can go! We'll just have something to talk about later! Some gossip for laughs about a LITTLE GIRL APPRENTICE with NO cleavage." Carter snapped.

"What did you just say you mischievous, perverted, idiotic, retarded, son of a blank, shut up Will!" June yelled, kicking in the chair.

"I think you know." Carter smiled, leaning forward.

"When I get out of this chair I'm going to rip your head off, slam it down your throat, burn you carcass to ashes and dance on them!" June yelled, trying to bite Carter's nose off.

"Then prove me wrong! Show me you're not a wimpy little girl that can't do anything!" Carter growled, pulling out his bow.

June squirmed awkwardly as Carter nocked an arrow and fired at her. It smoothly cut her bonds and she stood up. Then she brought her fist back and laid Carter out on the floor. Then she walked quietly back to her room. Carter let out a giggle as Will looked up from his book amused.

"Reverse psychology?" He asked.

Carter grinned and nodded.

"Now all you need to do is quit showing off, learn to play the lute and teach her." Will said, smiling.

And immediately Carters head smashed onto the table.

**Tried to do this one really fast because I took so long last time! Here is carter getting a lecture! Enjoy! Read Review and Suggest! Tell me if you think Will is being a bit too serious or out of character.**


	6. Deal!

**Two things I want to clarify for everyone. Carter is Will Treaty's Apprentice. Will is now in his late twenties. June is Carter's Apprentice. Even though Will likes to tag along, it's mostly because at home, there is a lecture on something. Either that or he has to do a mission. And when there's not a lecture there is something else not yet determined by me. Also it's partly because Carters a newbie on training. No I don't own anyone except for June and Carter. And NO I will not make anyone mini Carters. He'd kill me. Sorry for being late, blame Carter, he wouldn't get up out of bed.**

Chapter 5

You must die!

_Wonder if it would be easier being in Battleschool. _June thought. Little did she know, across the fief, Simila was wonder if Rangering would be easier.

"KEEP MOVING" Carter shouted, an arrow burying into the ground where her foot just was.

"Don't hit any bushes!" Will called, hanging upside-down from the starting point in her exercise.

June stumbled slightly over a root as she silently (or at least tried to be) ran from one tree cover to the next. Each time, Carter would detect her and put an arrow were her foot once was. Will had told her Ranger training was hard, but this, was ridicules.

_If she would stop thinking about something else and focus, then she might be able to slip by me once!_ Carter thought, nocking another arrow.

June sighed from behind a tree, then looked up into its branches. She remembered the lessons rules. One: No weapons for apprentice. Two: No climbing. Three: The loser does all the dishes. She shrugged and scrambled up the tree. After all, Carter did say that Rangers must see the unseeable and look past deception.

She quietly scrambled from tree branch to tree branch, observing his movements as he hopped silently and effortlessly from tree to tree. She smiled, wishing she could do something like that when suddenly his head snapped up and towards her position and an arrow immediately following it. A small part of her mind snapped back to a play Simila and Alex did.

_'You must die!' Alex yelled, banishing a small toy sword at Simila._

_ 'Never!' Simila shouted then engaged in a play fight._

The voice of her master echoed Alex's as he yelled smiling, "YOU MUST DIE!"

June dropped to the ground as the arrow flew past her head, clipping part of her hair. She hit the ground, rolling quickly behind a tree while Will complained about hurting her. Carter reassured him that she would have dodged it anyway, then nocked another arrow and almost blindly shot it at the tree June made a move for.

"Can we stop this? It's getting redundant." June called, disheartened at her multiple failures.

"No," Carter stated bluntly.

"You suck." June said.

"No, YOU suck." He said, smiling.

"Perv." She said, throwing a rock at him.

"Am not!" He snapped.

"Are to!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Says the demon from it."

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd really say you to be attracted to each other. They do say opposites attract. Usually, however, you too are sort of the same, June sleeps late and you sleep late, you both hated training and the only difference is that June puts on a different type of underwear. That and she wears make…no…never mind." Will said.

"SHUT UP, and are you implying that she doesn't wear makeup?" Carter said.

"No, I'm implying that I'm not sure if you don't. You look better in the low-light, but that might be the fact that your face can kill." Will smirked at his insult.

"Carter, your over protective of trivial things and Will, your easily insulted, shorty." June said, somehow teleporting to behind Carter.

Will fell out of his tree at the insult and Carter twitched angrily.

"By the way, what is the deal with your name, MASTER?" June asked.

"That makes me feel like some fat perverted pig." He answered bluntly.

"Master, master, master!" June said, into his ear, causing a vein to pop out and his fist to twitch.

"Tell you what, if you can beat me in ONE training excise, then I'll tell you the deal with my name AND let you call me anything you want." Carter smirked.

"And if I don't?" June inquired.

"You can't eat of two days AND you can NEVER call me master again, got it." Carter said.

"Deal."

**One hour later**

"This is completely beyond me." June said, staring at the makeshift obstacle course.

"So does that mean you're giving up? That means I win and this is the last event girl." Carter smiled.

"No, I said that this is beyond me on why you would build a crappy little thing like this." June said, deflating Carter's happy bubble.

"Forty-five." Carter said, keeping up his smile.

"What?" June asked.

"Forty-five seconds June, forty-five seconds. I ran this in forty-five seconds flat." He said.

"Easy." June smiled looking at the climbing wall, the swinging logs, and the sprinting areas followed by monkey bars.

"Then let's see it." Will said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Holy shit where did you come from." June said.

"Don't swear it's a-"

"I know bad habit, I can think." June sighed.

Will and Carter exchanged looks and grinned before saying, "You're an apprentice you're not supposed to think!" Then burst out laughing.

"I think more than you do." June commented.

"Run it already." Carter said, a vein popping out of his head.

June shrugged and as Will produced a clock out of nowhere, she sprinted towards the wall.

5.7, she scrambled up the wall and instead of swinging along the monkey bars, she ran along the top of it from bar to bar, 20.4. She fell down, rolling under a swinging log and dodging another,26.7, then finishing up that, she clim6ed up the last wall swiftly, 35.8, as the wall was five feet taller. She jumped down, rolling and took off for the finish line, 42.3. As she crossed the line Carter swore loudly, 44.7.

"God…not gonna say it." He sighed as he walked in a circle.

"Sooo… what's the deal with your name…master?" June said, smiling.

"Um…..If you don't end this chapter right now you author guy I will shoot you!" Carter shouted.

"If you end this right now I'm going to strangle you." June snapped.

**How about this. You don't kill me and I don't make a bunch of mini Carters and Simila's and sick em on you June. And Carter…I will sick my dog on you.**

"Fair enough." They shrugged.

**Hope you enjoy and if anyone was wondering, yes, I would trap June in a room and send in hundreds of mini Carters and Similas just to mess with June. She throws things at me when she's mad and wants the next chapter to start. I blame her for the fact that I fell of a thirteen to fourteen foot roof Friday. She felt bad until I laughed it off and got back up ON the roof.**


	7. Life's Stories

Chapter 6

Life Stories

"You lost the bet, so what's the deal with your name master?" June asked, smiling.

_Why couldn't he just end the stupid story? It'd save me a lot of trouble._ Carter thought, picking up his longbow.

"Fine, but let's go back to the cabin, I want some coffee!" Carter sighed, walking back to the house.

"That's the wrong direction." June said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just checking to see if you remember the correct way home June, don't want you wandering around like a lost puppy." Carter said, smiling mischievously.

They returned to the house, Will immediately setting up a pot of coffee, and serving Carter and himself a cup as soon as it was done. June hated the drink, it was way to bitter for her tastes.

"Now then, let's begin." Will said, sipping his coffee, pausing then putting a glob of honey in it.

"Fine, My name is Carter, I have no last name and was born an orphan in a distance country. I was then shipped to Skandia and did slave work of four years before escaping. That's when I found out that my father, was actually the world's biggest criminal, and any leads, suspects and connections to him, were being rapidly captured and tortured for information, or killed on the spot by his own thugs. I learned to fight with any weapon from seven different masters in eight different countries. Five of them are confined death, the other has disappeared from the face of the earth, and Will, he is my last master, and probably my favorite. You see, June, I have a very dark past, and have to live with maybe waking up into a nightmare realm. My first master, was the only one that I know without a doubt in my mind, is dead. I woke up, six years old, to find him stabbed through the chest with seven spears, pinned to the wall. His blood had soaked my bed and covered that wall." Carter said, his eyes dark in remembrance.

"…" June said nothing as he continued.

"My father has killed one hundred and thirty three people, many of which did nothing except for bump into him in the market. Nobody sees him; nobody knows his name or face. He's like a Ranger, except twice a silent and three times as deadly." Carter finished, setting down his now empty coffee cup.

Will filled it up and walked out while Carter explained more.

"Life has always been hard for me, and it's still hard for you. I have gone from Skandia to the Temauji looking for any place that would shelter me. I am wanted in seven countries because of my luck. For each place I hid, seven nobles in their courts died the night I came and seven more the night I left. No matter how many guards they have, no matter how many sentries. They all died, and moreover, the only people that died, was their target. I have to deal with fearing that one day I might wake up to find you plastered to the wall with weapons and blood filling this cabin. I could walk into that castle and find every display sword impaled in a guards body, you do realize the risks of even staying in the same fief!" Carter said.

"Yeah, I do, and I expect you to take responsibility for your every action. So, if everyone in this place dies, I expect you to kill every single one of you father's thugs and then some. Cause if I wake up one night and see Smile plastered to a wall with a spear shoved down his throat, Im gonna take that spear and shove it down your throat and then some." June said.

_Feisty much?_ Carter thought, sipping his drink.

"Guess you got somebody that will finally put up with your rants and give you back some." Will said, dropping down from the rafters.

"Shut up!" Carter complained, throwing his hands up in annoyance.

"Can I have the rest of the day off?" June asked, already heading for the door.

"But I haven't even told… she slams the door in my face." Carter sighed as the door shifted on its hinges.

June walked briskly up into the castle and headed towards the Battleschool training area.She noticed a very important looking person standing talking to Brent and walked over. The person smiled, and waved, before jogging over.

"Hullo! I'm Horace, how can I help you madam?" Horace asked.

"Um…hello, I'm June, I was looking for Simila, and he's a Wardmate of mine." June said, surprised at the man's nice attitude.

"Yes, currently he is practicing in this group; as soon as they're done you may see him. Just please don't get in the way of his studies June." Horace said, smiling pleasantly.

"Do you know the Ranger Will Treaty?" June asked out of the blue.

"Yes, we went on several missions together and were actually close friends, still are when we have the time." Horace said, "Why do you ask?"

"He's my master's master. We'll Will is more of my assistant trainer since the other lazy guy does most of the stuff surprisingly." June sighed.

"Oh, you're the new sensation? The newest big Ranger? Wow, really wasn't excepting that, I meant I don't see why it's really that much of a problem, girls can sometimes do more things effectively than guys can. Princess Cassandra actually participated in the Skandian War with me and Will, and then she help in the Burning Bridge. (Now HUGE event). Then there's that other women that snuck into thee archer division and fought in the last war. Too bad she died, she would have been an awesome person to meet." Horace mused out loud.

"Hold on a minute, are you THE Horace, Princess Cassandra's Champion and slash or fiancée?" June asked.

'Actually we're married but yes." Horace said, smiling.

"Cool, are you hungry?" June asked as Horace's stomach rumbled.

"No…..maybe…yes." Horace said sheepishly.

"Then let's go! It's almost noon anyway!" June said.

"But I have to finish the drills!" Horace complained, drooping his head.

"Then I'll bring you something back." June said.

The drills quickly finished up as Horace was eager to eat, and June disappeared, going to a small sandwich shop she knew. When she got back, Simila and Horace where talking while sitting on on of the benches surrounding the training area. She walked up and sat down in between them, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey June." Simila said, smiling.

"What'd ya get?" Horace asked.

"Roast beef and cheese, one of each of you and one for me." June said, handing the knight and Simila their sandwiches.

A minute later Horace asked," Hey, June, are you gonna finish that?" As she took a bite of her sandwich.

"No, I'm gonna watch it fly off into the sunset with butterfly wings." She said sarcastically.

"Hehe, that's June for ya, nice one second and sarcastic and cold the next." Simila said.

"Says who Smiley?" June said, casting Simila a glare.

"Point in case." He said, sighing.

"So…how's training Sim?" June asked.

"A marathon, hiking, sword practice, obstacle courses, running, can't be any worse than living with you." Simila smiled.

"Says the guy who never cleaned his room of laundry OR food remains. I swear your room has enough stench to kill a Skandian." June said.

"And you're any better?" Simila accused.

"Better than you Smiley." June said.

"Hi Will!" Horace said, waving.

"Hey Horace, how's it going?" Will asked casually.

"Good and you?" Horace smiled.

"Could be better, I think I have more paperwork than King Duncan himself!" Will chuckled, tugging June's arm.

"I thought you were sharing it with somebody?" Horace said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the bad part, I am!" Will said, doing something in between a chuckle and a groan.

"He wants you back, he didn't finish his story June. That and he says you missed a spot of dust underneath the chairs." Will said, pulling the protesting June along to the cabin.

"Yeah what do you want now?" June asked, kicking the door open.

"I didn't finish my story June." Carter said, sipping his coffee.

"What's not to tell?" June asked impatiently.

"He's coming here. With all his armies. He's coming to kill me." Carter said grimly.


	8. Training

**I would like to say that, although it ain't original in the least, a huge invasion is a good storyline thank you very much! And besides, who doesn't want to see what Carter's dad looks like? And for that matter, what Carter's reaction is gonna be.**

Chapter 7

Can I die yet?

_Can I die yet?_ June wondered as Carter assigned her another painstaking task.

"Shoot ten of these targets, one each ad repeat twice, not taking any more than three seconds in between each shot and then run a lap around the castle. Got it?" Carter said, looking around.

"Jack-"

"June, don't swear." Will said, coming down from the castle.

"Where have you been?" June asked, firing her first volley of shots.

"With Alyss. Then I went to talk with Horace who's in the area. I never knew he actually polished his armor. I always thought he left it as is! At least it looks that way in battle." He mused out loud, then looking at June rapidly firing shots at targets.

"Is she using a recurve bow?" Will asked, hopping up into a tree to watch.

"Yes, and are you still in trees because to fear that I might trap you again." Carter asked slyly.

"Yes," Will answered, the yelped as he was snapped back into the air. "I hate you." He said, glaring at the laughing boy beneath him.

"I love you too, no homo." Carter said, grinning like an idiot as Will dangled from a rope.

"Said the guy who kissed a man for information on a mission." Will sighed.

"Oi! It was good information!" Carter protested.

"That still leaves the question of your sexuality." Will said, glaring at Carter as June fired her second wave of arrows.

"Can you both shut up? I'm trying to focus. And if the question still needs answering you both are idiots." June said, retrieving her arrows.

"Use your back muscles as well when you pull it back!" Carter snapped, as June took a shot, causing it to arc beautifully over the targets and into the woods to be lost forever.

"Carter…your making me a new arrow." June said, giving him a death stare.

"No, I'm not, your making you a new arrow." He said.

"You really feel like dying, don't you?" She said, setting down her bow and preparing for her lap.

"Sometimes I wonder If it would be any better. If I die and go to heaven then I get to play a harp and sing songs, either that or walk around and sleep all day. If I go to hell, then I can probably still sleep al day because I know somebody that's Satan's poker buddy. That being said, that person is a jackass cause he can't lose. So he's a jackass. And if anything Will, I shoot homos.

"Then go shoot yourself." June said, taking off at a sprint, her hair blowing in the slight breeze as she ran.

"Why is it that I can tell you my whole tragic past and it doesn't faze her, but you tell her I kissed a guy for information and she starts on a rant? I mean seriously, it freaking ridiculous!" Carter said, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Simple, key words, if you say hey how are you, the key word is hey. If you say, yeah, said the guy who kissed a guy for information, the key words are yeah, guy, information, and so she will actually listen to the whole sentence because it grabs her attention from all the keywords." Will said.

"Shut up or I will leave you up there and make you play your lute upside-down." Carter growled.

"It. Is. NOT. A. LUTE!" Will shouted.

"Or is it?" Carter said.

"A lute has ten strings, mine has eight therefore it's clearly NOT a lute." Will shouted.

"Says the man who mistook my bowstring for floss!" Carter snapped.

"It was clear and flossy! Plus it worked!" Will said.

"It worked for you, but I had to wash that thing twice to get all that crap off it!" Carter replied

"You've never washed anything in your life!" Will said, smiling.

"Yeah right! I washed my uniform when I got blood all over it! Granted it was crimson for a freakin week until I washed it but I still washed it!" Carter replied.

"What was the blood from anyway?" Will mused.

"Honestly I can't really remember. I think it might have been camouflage for something. Honestly I think that was the worst idea that I ever had." Carter mused.

"Yeah, it definitely was and I don't even know what you're talking about." June said, walking up.

"I thought you were running," Carter said, glaring at here.

"I was , keyword, was." June answered.

"Told ya about keywords." Will smiled, suddenly cutting himself down and catching himself from a very painful fall.

"You suck." Carter growled.

"That's gay." June said.

"Your gay." Carter replied.

"That makes me straight." June answered.

"Dammit…how?"

"Simple, the dumbed down definition of gay is liking a guy, and therefore since I'm a girl that means that's normal, you however are a different matter." June smiled.

"I just can't win an argument with any girl, now can I?" Carter sighed.

"Welcome to my life." Will said.

"Another part of being a Ranger is being able to win democratically arguments when a diplomat is not present, and therefore, June already has that part aced. Although she may need some pointers from Alyss. On the archery, you need some work, it's average in the Rangers." Will said, smiling at June.

"At least somebody can stay on track." June said, casting a look at Carter.

"What?" He said, holding up his arm innocently.

"Can we get on with training, and I think that I'll listen to Will, since your way out of it." June said as Will smiled and began instructing June on different exercises.

"So she's saying that I can't stay on track? She didn't complain when I was teaching her yesterday." Carter mumbled, watching as June fired shot after shot at the target, then switched.

"If you take two shots at a target, you automatically use the first to feel out to range for the second, that is something that Rangers avoid learning. So, if you shot once at five targets with different ranges then you start to gauge their distance before each shot." Will explained, taking out his longbow.

"Show me." June said, causing Will to smile.

He knocked an arrow, and just before he shot it seven green arrows whizzed by them and buried themselves into the target up to the fetching in the middle circle. Will smiled, before releasing a lightning fast volley that split each of the green arrows in half.

"Show off," June called to Carter who was sitting on the roof, apparently snoozing.

"All is far in love and war." He said, from underneath his cowl.

"This isn't either." June said.

"But in a way, it is!" He said, sitting up.

"How?"

"War was explained in the way that Will and I competed to see who was the better shot! The other part was just added on!" Carter smiled.

"My master is screwed up in the head." June sighed.

_June's behavior has really changed. She's more open, swears a lot more, and is in more arguments with carter than I have with him. _Will thought. _How old is Carter? He never tells me this stuff! Seriously, he'll tell me his whole past, but not his age! I mean really, it was more of a guess on his choosing._

**Is there any way shape or form that I can get more than ONE review for each chapter? It'd kind of help if I could get some clue on what you guys were thinking. That and it would help my self-esteem. Cause as of this moment I am seriously thinking of just quitting this because it's something that I can do without. So can I please get some POSITIVE feedback? If I misspelled something blame my computer, it corrected everthing.**


	9. The Gathering

**I felt like putting a warning for Carter's mouth on this, he's a bit agitated. And sorry for the late update and stuff! I had things to do, well, maybe not but my laptop was slower than a slug with a ten pound dumbbell attached to its shell.**

Chapter 8

Gatherings

"You're dead." June said, stuffing a quiver into Rose's saddlebags.

"No, you're just annoyed that I beat you." Carter said, smiled, saddling Smoke.

"I think I figured it out." Will muttered, unnoticed.

"You cheated." June snapped, getting up on to Rose.

"No, I used an unorthodox way to defeat you." Carter answered, hopping nimbly onto Smoke, who snorted and gave Rose a look.

"No, you cheated, you pulled my hood over my eyes, moved your piece and cheated." June snapped, still pissed.

" NO, I pulled the cloak over your eyes and readjusted your pieces to a better position and continued playing." Carter said.

"That's cheating." June said as they set off down the road.

"The rules were never set, now were they." He smiled.

"There are always unspoken rules you idiot. For example, during a feast at the King's palace you can't just walk up to the King and asked for a game of chess or something, there are protocols and processes you must go through in order to do something like that." June snapped.

"What If you don't understand or know of these unspoken rules and regulations. Do you have to go to an unspoken punishment for some unspoken amount of time?" Carter smiled, knowing he had won.

"…Crap…I hate you so much jack- never mind." June interrupted herself as Will opened his mouth.

"I figured it out." He said, catching Carter's attention.

"Figured what out?" He asked.

"Haven't you noticed that June's been more open, blunt and laid back recently, you saw here when she was in the Ward, not prim and proper, but she was nice and didn't swear or step out of line. Yet when every your around she's open, blunt and to be honest, quite vulgar in her choice of words." Will said.

"…No." Carter admitted.

"Epic Freakin Fail Carter Van no Smarter." She said.

"Case in point." Will said.

"So, what does that have anything to do with anything?" Carter asked.

"Oh, just something that I randomly caught on to. Did you also realize that she set three traps for you in the house, yet you avoided all of them subconsciously." Will stated, causing June to facepalm.

"I did? I thought that hammer was an ornament; I mean you lived there long. Thought you would know." Carter said, now musing over what other traps June might have set up for him.

"Will." June said.

"Yes June." He smiled.

"Go die in a hole." She said, bluntly.

"That's not very nice." He said, his smile not fading.

"Your face isn't very nice." June said.

"Burned!" Carter chuckled.

"Said the Ranger that fell face first onto the stove." Will said, casting him a look.

"Oi! In my defense…June tripped me." Carter said.

"You were eight, by then June was probably not even four yet." Will said.

"How old are you Carter ,you never told me and neither has Will." June asked suddenly.

"Secrets aren't secrets if everyone knows them." He stated automatically.

"So nobody knows you age and only four people know your name including your father." June said, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you think I've been able to stay here like fifteen years and not get caught." He answered.

"Then how is Will saying that you were eight when he doesn't know your age?" June asked.

"They're going off from my Choosing and when they **thought** I was fifteen." Carter explained.

"So how old are you?" June asked.

"Older than you." He stated.

"And let me guess, younger than Will." She said, clearly mad again.  
>"You're catching on June!" He said, taking the road on the left at an upcoming intersection.<p>

"Go fall off a cliff and see it you can catch on to that." June said, smiling at her clever comeback.

"That was highly uncalled for and in appropriate." Carter said.

"Says the pervert who barged in on me when I was changing shirts." June said, her smile widening.

"You should have said something, dummy." Carter said, giving her a blank look.

"I said don't come in and go away right before you busted down my door pervert." June said, lifting her head up in the air.

"…Ack!, I really can't win now can I?" Cartergrumbled.

"That was highly creative and would you quit swearing! It's a bad habit and you need to snap out of it and you're not listening are you?" Will sighed as Carter glared at June with the intent to kill.

"So where are we goin?" June asked.

"The Gathering." Carter stated, pulling out a large cup with a lid.

"isn't that where I get tested…wait…I've only been training for and week and a half and I'm getting tested!" June cried, "and what is that?"

"One, yes you are getting tested, why do you think we had you shot at the target for seven hours straight and this is coffee with honey and sugar in it with lots of creamer." Carter stated, suddenly twitching.

"Carter, how many cups have you had today?" Will asked, casting him a look.

"…twelve?" He answered.

"it's only midday." Will said flatly.

"Shut up! I'm nervous da-ght!" Carter cut himself off.

"What was that?" June asked.

"The sound of Carter stopping himself in the middle of swearing." Will answered as they saw lights in the distance.

"What's that?" June asked, standing up in her saddle.

"The Gathering!" Carter smiled, urging Smoke into a gallop.

"What up master!" June called.

"WTF! I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO…oh yeah…that bet…sh-nigafragnabit!" Carter yelled, still in a gallop.

"Fail." June said, running under a tree and throwing a rock up into it as she passed.

"Sorry, she has a high awareness and doesn't like people above her. If you're wondering as my apprentice about it (Rangers Randomness last chapter)." Will apologize to the person as they hopped out of the tree silently, sporting a small bruise on their head.

"That was mean…hey Will how's your wife?" The person asked, rubbing his head as he mounted his horse that was hidden behind so shrubbery.

"Good, better than most people would think, usually she's nice and if she's not then I have earplugs." Will said, smiling slightly.

Carter burst through a group of Rangers as he entered the camp and jumped off of Smoke and took off running towards the command tent. June came in right after him, sighing and apologizing to the Rangers as she got off Rose and walked after him. Behind her one of the Rangers mounted Rose, not realizing she was a Rangers horse. Let's just say he was grateful somebody caught him.

Will trotted in on Tug as the other person followed him in. The Rangers smiled and waved as Will dismounted and asked where the new arrivals went.

"Come on let's go!" Will called to the person following him as they both took off on foot to the command tent.

Inside the tent, June was beating Carter with a convenient frying pan lying on the desk as the Rangers in front of her smiled.

"So, this is our Ranger girl?" The one with a gray beard said.

"So it seems." The other replied.

"Can somebody help me?' Carter asked, covering his head.

"No," They both answered.

"Halt, Crowley, come on, let him up! He's already had to deal with her for a week and not to mention we had to track her down one day." Will said, entering the tent.

"Ah, Will! Did you bring the item?" Halt inquired.

"No, I left it on my desk, yes I brought it along with all the paperwork you gave me!" Will snapped, handing Halt a large crate.

"Thank you! Pauline has banned coffee from the house and I can stand it!" Halt said, and Will smiled, handing his former mentor a large cup filled to the brim with the dark liquid. "Thank the Lord!" He said, gulping the whole contents down at once.

"Um… a little help here?" Carter asked.

"In a minute." They answered, giving a blank look to the poor teenager (HINT FREAKIN HINT) that was being beat with a frying pan by June.

"So, I've heard that you solved some problems in Galatica Crowley? Something about bribed officials and the like, I'd love to hear that one!" The person said, walking in after Will.

"Gilan! Your late! I already got here by the time you set up!" Halt smiled, welcoming his old apprentice.

"Hey, you can rush perfection!" Gilan said smiling.

"Hello anyone?" Carter called.

"I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing the slow poke I call my apprentice coffee guzzler!" Halt snapped, a hint of a smile behind his seemingly evil attitude.

"Help?" Carter whispered as his soul left out of his mouth and June sat down, satisfied.

"That, is for running ahead of me and being reckless master," June nodded, smiling.

"I feel like a fat, perverted pig when you say that." Carter said, his soul returning to his body.

"No, master, that hurts!" June whined in a seductive voice.

"Now I defiantly feel like a fat, perverted jackass of a pig." Carter moaned. (A/N:I am keeping this line! And there is nothing u can do about it!

"June, quit teasing C- him and get over here, we have something to discuss." Will said.

"C? So his name starts with a C and ends with an R, and that's all we know." Halt said.

"Cancer? Clear? Color? Car? Carper? Carpenter? Yeah, that gets me nowhere." Gilan sighed, setting his elbows onto the small table in between the men.

"What do you want?" June asked, sitting with her legs crossed on the table.

"Do you want to participate in this year's tests, or wait for next year?" Crowley asked.

"You really don' t have to even answer that. She'll go." Carter said, getting back up.

"No Mater, don't do that! You show grovel on the floor instead, or I can beat you with a frying pan again!" June snapped.

One thought echoed through everyone's mind as she said that. _I am really glad that I'm not him/Carter._ Carter on the other hand thought this, _*CENSORED FOR LANGUAGE* I am so screw off my *CENSOR* she is going to get me in so much trouble with the King if she keeps ****ing calling me that! And that added to the voice I'll be screwed before Christmas for Christ's sake!_

"Hey, author, can you end this? I'm getting tired, I wanna take a break and go beat Carter some more." June asked.

**In a minute, let me finish the scene.**

__**"NOW **or you will die a very painful death because I will murder you from instead your mind! Got it? Now, BREAK OR DEATH!" She snapped.

**Yes ma'am, right away!**

**You see what I have to put up with? Any who, thank you all you comments last chapter! I got three! That's a record for me! YAY! But, sorry for the late update, I was helping a friend and doing chores, life suck when you're in high school? No? Carter is getting first-aid right now so Bye! NO I WILL NOT MAKE CARTER or June, MINIS UNLESS TORTURING SOMEONE! Or you harp on it to your grave, the later I hope will not happen.(A/N Am editing for language.)**


	10. Shooting and fun

Chapter 9

Are you sure?

"Are you sure? I mean, it's only a month or so?" the instructor asked.

"Shut up and let me get started!" June snapped, tapping her foot impatiently.

"But you're a girl-" The instructor never got to finish that sentence before he was nailed in the head be a soft leather boot.

"Wasn't that just Corey, the combat specialist?" Crowley asked.

"That's my apprentice!" Carter smiled, fist in the air and another on his two gallon cup of coffee.

"Master! Shut up or I will stick an arrow down your throat! And is won't be a practice tip!" June snapped, glaring at Carter as she stepped up to the shooting range.

"Still, that's my apprentice…" Carter mumbled quietly, sitting down next to Will, who smiled.

"And go! Fifteen shots, twenty seconds, no shot requirement!" The other instructor said, "And can I get some ice for him!"

June paused, looking at the three other apprentices around her, who already shot once each before beginning herself. Carter, was twitching slightly annoyed at her hesitant stat. June fired, and hit one of the inner rings, while the others hit the dead center, twice.

"June get your a-mep in the freaking gear or you're dead!" Carter snapped, his foot now stomping a hole into the ground.

"Screw you!" June snapped, nocking two arrows and firing them at his head before sending another three rapid fire at the target.

"Holy…" Carter mumbled as the coffee leaked out of his jumbo cup, with two neat arrow holes in it.

Len, one of the apprentices beside June whistled as his seventh shot flew into the middle inner ring as June shot her sixth. According to his calculations, there was nine seconds left. He knocked and fired another as he counted the eight arrow from the other apprentice.

"Five seconds apprentices." The instructor said, yawning.

June snapped off her eight and immediately shot another after it, correcting its faulty aim, burying them both in the center.

"Three." June nocked another as the others fired, "Two," and surprisingly she nocked two more on the bowstring. "One," The instructor said, yawning as she fired the triple shot.

The arrows flew in a triangle way out of the targets rim, the curved back in, hitting dead center on the foam circle. Carter cheered as the other rangers exchanged looks of surprise, and dumbfounded ness.

June smiled from under her bangs and nocked another arrow, skewering Carter's cloak and pinning it to a tree. She gave a little wave as she walked by and picked up his large cup before drinking out of one of the holes.

"You little! You're so dead when I get out of this! Oi! Gilan help me out here!" Carter called as the said Ranger walked past.

"I'm sorry who are you again? I don't seem to know your name? Must be new around here, eh Halt?" He said, nudging the gray bearded man.

"Tell ya what, you tell all of us your name, and we'll let you down." Halt sad, spreading his arms to show the crowd of Ranger's that had gathered.

"…" Carter mumbled.

"What? Couldn't quiet catch that?" Gilan said, edging closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Both Will and June said at the same time.

"Either let me down or die!" Carter yelled, putting Gilan in a headlock with his legs.

"Help me!" The strangled person cried, reaching out to anyone.

"Sorry Gil, gonna have ta take one for the team." Will smiled, walking past.

"No! I'll take one for the team some other time! I can't die yet!" Gilan cried, flailing around.

"Any other time?" Halt inquired, smiling.

"Fine! Any other time! Just let me live! I have so many things I want to see, things I want to do with my life!" He said.

"Fine," Will said, pulling the arrow out of Carter's hood with a grunt of effort.

Carter released Gilan as he flipped gracefully onto the ground, and then took off after his fleeing apprentice, a spear suddenly above his head. The other Rangers looked around, wondering where he got it from, then shrugged and went to set up their tents and eat before the midday events.

When Will, Halt and Gilan showed up Carter and June were already eating a rabbit, that June shot. Will smiled and joined in they're meal. Halt and Gilan looked at each other and shrugged, before tackling Carter in name taking attempts.

"Let go! I can't get my meat down!" Carter cried, trying unsuccessfully to swallow a piece of meat.

"Name!" Halt grunted.

"Neva!" Carter replied, kicking violently.

"Name or suffocate in Gilan's armpit!" Halt cried.

'Oi! I showered last week!" Gilan glared at him.

"I showered yesterday." Halt smiled.

"Well, some of us don't have the privilege of owning a large castle bathroom." Gilan replied flatly, tightening his grip on Carter's neck.

"Like you have a mission every week, I bet you were sleeping all the week!" Halt rolled his eyes.

"No, I had to sleep in a ditch because Crowley assigned me something at the last minute!" Gilan growled.

"I work with Crowley, I would know if you got an assignment. And you didn't." Halt growled.

"Maybe he was doing extra at midnight with a low light! Maybe you fell asleep! Maybe ha grew a large pair of wings and did some while chasing a bird!" Gilan proposed.

"That's preposterous." Halt waved it away.

"Umm… Halt." Will interrupted.

"Oi! Unless my wife is dying, dead or coming at me with a form of cooking utensil DON'T interrupt me!" halt snapped.

"But Halt-"Will started.

"No!" Halt growled, an ominous black aura surrounding him.

"Aye sir!" Will smiled nervously.

"Shall we continue this argument elsewhere?" Gilan inquired, suddenly polite.

"We shall." Halt nodded.

"But…but…but…he died." Will swear dropped, looking at Carter.

"Yay!" June smiled pulling out a bottle of ink.

"Should we wake him up?" Will asked a moment later.

"No, he would like this too much and it would be perverted." June answered, sitting on Carter's chest as she carefully drew glasses and a mustache.

_Then why are you sitting on him like that? _Will sweat dropped again.

**Yay! Summer! The time for lazy ness and slacking off! And having all your viewers on vacation. Oh yeah and can somebody answer a question for Carter? If it's summer in America, would that make it Winter in Japan? Also I own nothing! Except Carter and June. Haha! You shall neva escape my hands! "Crap." "Shit." "Carter!" "What? I swear every where I go! Don't you read this story? Geez, lazy apprentice." Carter… "Aye?" Go jump off a cliff and see if you can catch on. "Aye!" **


	11. Cloaks

**Thank you for pointing that out Lover girl and yes I will not use that word again. From now on, Carter will try to stop himself from swearing 95% of the time, the other half will be Will or June! Thank you for reminding me and really I guess this isn't a serious story, granted I tried to make it one but…well I fail. I can't make serious stories. I will try to make the chapters a bit longer and there's Will for a filter! Sorry for all the stuff before I'll edit those in the next couple of days! Again, sorry, I'll fix it! And to a certain degree, I guess this is a parody.**

"Come on, let's go master." June said, poking the still unconscious body.

"Ugh…" He moaned.

"Get up, get up, get up get up get up get up!" She shouted.

"Shut the f-meep up!" Carter caught himself.

"You're getting better at that." Will muttered, nodding his head in approval.

"It's cause of June, I'm trying to be civilized." Carter said, glaring at the girl still poking him.

"Get up." She repeated.

"You get up." He replied, poking her.

"Sexual harassment." She said blankly.

"Che… touché. Fine let's go and let me wiped my face off from your doodles." He said, heading towards his tent.

"You drew the thing didn't you." Will said, noticing June's smile.

"Yup," She smiled wider.

"June! You drew a bloody cat on my forehead! WHAT THE HELL!" Carter shouted.

"Master! Your hurting my poor ears with your screams." June moaned, smiling. In response they heard a solid thump as Carter's head hit the floor. ( Told ya June'd handle it.)

"I hate you." He mumbled, washing his face quickly.

They arrived to the next strategic test almost late, but somehow or another on time. June sat down in one of the many stools as Will walked up with their question. He smiled at June who raised an eyebrow, then continued.

"If you're camp is coming under attack by a, enemy movement in twenty-four hours, what is the best and most effective way to hold out till reinforcements come? Your forces number two hundred forty. So, I'll come back in an hour when you have a plan of defense." Will smiled as the apprentices started contemplating. June however raised her hand.

"Yes June?" Will smiled.

"What's a geographical item that's close to your location and what's your team's equipment.

"Let's see…you're positioned on a cliff that has a small forest to its left. To your right there is a stream which you get your water from and the cliff is looking over an enemy encampment. You team has swords, standard issue tents and camping items, including shovels, a tinder box, light axes, whet stones, and light armor." Will answered.

"Done." June replied.

"Come again?" He inquired.

"I have a working strategy." June answered again.

"Well then… let's hear what you have so far." Will smiled, looking around.

"Disassemble parts of the light armor to make buckets and soak the hill your on with water starting from twenty meters down. Then use the axes to chop down trees. Soak the water around the encampment and dig a meter deep ditch, then plant the trees and sharpen the edges. Use the excess wood from the trees and spread the shavings along the area in between you tent and the wet ground. Continue shaving and digging ditches until the entire hill is mostly covered. Then re wet the grounds again heavily. Once the enemy comes up past the wet ground, light the shavings and roll extra logs down the hill. The fire should catch and ignite the entire hill. The encampment below will assume that their forces have wiped out the camp and set fire to it. By the time your team has evacuated the campsite, it will be too late to mount another assault at you camp." June lectured.

"…How will you defend yourself if they get past the fire?" Will said smugly.

"Simple, during the time that the fire takes to spread, cut more trees into crude pikes half into weapons and half into logs to add to the fire, then if anyone gets past the fire, push them back in or stab them with a sword or pike. As for the fire spreading, that's what the wet ground is for." June smiled.

"Um…What if the fire spreads into the forest?" Will answered.

"What forest? Your team cut all of it down. You said yourself it was a light forest, meaning one hundred or fewer trees. By using one hundred and fifty men and having fifty wet the grounds and forty dig, you'd be able to finish it in time or with time to spare." June said, folding her hands in front of her mouth smugly.

Will frowned and reviewed her battle plan carefully. True that a light forest usually wasn't bigger than a hundred trees or more and a hundred men could probably clear out up to two hundred trees in an hour or so. Then the diggers could begin cutting and fitting the logs in while the cutters sharpened and were reassigned else were. Then once the ones wetting the ground came back everyone was digging, and cutting. When somebody got tired, they could take a break because two hundred men on one site was cumbersome and slow. So logically with two site, up to one hundred men could work comfortably while one hundred forty to a break. It was a well thought out battle plan and could keep men in reserve for little skirmishing parties the encampment might send. Once the men were finished cutting and sharpening only forty or so men had to spread. The others could fashion pikes and spread more in the free time.

"How'd you think of this?" Will asked.

"Simple, a Ranger is supposed to see through deception and lies and find the truth. By sorting out your question you could narrow it down to simple two hundred forty men defending an area on a cliff. By sorting out geographical landmarks you could fashion a defense from wood from the forest and fire dowsed with water." June answered.

"…Okay, can you give me another answer to this defense?" Will asked.

"Certainly, use wood from the forest two fashion a plug for the river. Then built walls around it to let it build up. Make irrigation units leading all the way to the forest. Let the river build up and set up plugs for the irrigation. Then build the walls on those too. Once the enemy comes up to you, release the plugs from all the gates except for the on the bottom and let the water swamp the hill. The enemy will lose footing and ground, letting you men to release arrows. If they are still there, lock the river and irrigation again and let it fill up, picking them off with arrows as they come. Eventually when the start to get closer, release the locks again, pushing them back. If you have to, fashion pikes and drive them back. You can set up a defense line in front of the irrigation unites nad when you release them, fall back." June answered with a different strategy.

"Okay…um…uh…yeah I got nothing." Will sighed, putting his head down.

June smiled at her win while the other apprentices looked at her in amazement. First she pulled off that trick shot and now she makes a brilliant strategy in less than three minutes! Len smiled at her, catching her attention. She leaned away from him but smiled nervously.

As the other apprentices walked away disappointed Len caught up to June. He put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around nad suddenly he needed to get back up.

"S-sorry, you just scared me, I don't like people behind me. Sorry, I'm June." She smiled nervously as Len got back up.

"It's fine, I should have said something. I'm Len, apprentice of Marco. I just wanted to say the strategy was brilliant! I couldn't believe you thought it up that fast!" Len smiled, cracking his back.

"Oh, it was nothing," June blushed a little. "I'm pleased to meet you. How long have you been an apprentice?" June asked.

"One year! It's really hard to begin with but it gets easier as you go! How long have you been an apprentice?" Len asked.

"About two weeks."

"Come again." Len said, his eyes wide in amazement.

"I guess he's harder on me because I'm a girl and all. He's an idiot." June smiled sheepishly.

"Oi! What did I tell you about calling me an idiot!" Carter came running out of now where at her.

"Master, sit." June snapped.

"No!" He replied, falling head over heels. "I will roll." He stated, continuing his roll at her.

June yelped as she became Carter-kill. Carter smiled, jumping up to his feet as June groaned, holding her head.

"That's your master? Bit of a wacko, don't cha think?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"He means well…I think, but he's not really all that bad. We mess with each other and get into arguments. He won't tell me his age so it's annoying." June said, casting an angry glare at Carter. "And he used to swear a lot, but Will and I have him on a rehabilitation program. It's been working so far." She smiled.

"What's his name?" Len asked innocently.

"If you knew, you'd be dead." Carter whispered into his ear, causing the poor apprentice to shiver uncontrollably.

"Master!" June fumed as Len fell to the ground white as a ghost.

"Sorry! It was too good to pass up! Anywho, Will's fixing his famous rabbit stew! It's yummy!" Carter smiled, racing off towards the camp site.

"Ugh, now what do I do~?" June mumbled, looking at Len who was still shivering.

_Doodle on his face, go join Carter, eat a pie, throw Carter off a bridge or wait quietly for the next test in two hours._ A voice in the back of her head said. _Nah, maybe throw Carter off a bridge, just have to find a bridge._ June thought.

"Ugh." Len grunted, sitting up, "Is he always like that?" he asked.

"…Yeah, except on Wednesday, then he's quiet, calm and patient." She answered.

"Why?"

"Cause I make him stay asleep until the afternoon."

O.O

"What? He's Like a squirrel on coffee every other day!"

"Well, nice meeting you June, bye!" Len smiled, walking off.

June shrugged and walked back to her tent and found Carter snoozing on his bedroll. She rolled her eyes and set her cloak down on top of his before going back outside to help Will with the cooking.

"Huh?" Carter blinked, before falling back asleep.

June shivered as a cold breeze swept through the campsite. Will had offered her his extra cloak, but she declined, saying the bulkiness of it would get in her way. So now, shivering behind a tree she waited for the watching Ranger's eyes swept past her position. She shot out from behind the tree and behind a bush before he could scan back around. She stiffened as the bush swayed slightly from her movements.

Then Ranger gave a mental shrug, figuring it was the breeze before continuing scanning for the apprentices. Carter woke up again, and noticing the time, headed out to see June. He also noticed he had her cloak. Reverting back to original, He swore loudly, then dashed out towards the wooded area they were practicing stealth at.

_It freakin' cold!_ She shouted in her head as one of the other apprentices moved ahead of her.

She paused a moment, letting the Ranger pass her before moving up dangerously close. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted and arrow flying at the tree the Ranger was at. The Ranger stiffened, then relaxed as it buried itself into the trunk of the tree carrying a cloak.

June was gone in a flash as she took the cloak, shivering violently as she put it on. Across the field Carter shook his head at her before putting Will's longbow away. The Ranger blinked, looking down on the girl huddled in a cloak under the tree. He hadn't seen her once before, he caught flashes of the others but not once had he seen her! And yet here she was at the goal shivering in a cloak.

After a few more minutes Carter walked across the ground as the Ranger got out of his tree. He shook his head at June saying, "you do realize that my cloak was only two feet to your right." Smirking.

"And you do realize you were laying on it." She returning his smirk.

"…Whatever, but if you do that again, you're going to regret it." Carter scowled, stalking back to his tent with sleeping in mind.

"Told ya he wasn't that bad." June said, looking at Len.

"Still, he's weird." Len replied, crossing his arms.

"Maybe, but he's a whole lot more fun than anybody else I know." June smiled, going back to her tent.

As she arrived Carter was snoozing on his bedroll again, without a blanket, again. His cloak was covered by his body and June growled. She kicked him over roughly, waking him before throwing the cloak on him.

"What was that for?" He whined, sitting up holding his chest.

"Being an idiot!" She barked as she walked out.

"What the hell?" Carter snapped, throwing up his arms.

"Did you just swear?" Will asked, poking his head in.

"…Noo…"

"Die!" Will said, throwing a hot cup of coffee at his head.

Carter yelped, catching the cup as it sloshed and spilt on his face. He stiffened the urge to swear again, and clenched his teeth instead. "Ow." He managed.

"Oh yeah, Crowley called you to the command tent. He says he has an assignment for you." Will said.

"…Da-Crap." He corrected himself.

**If you see two lines, I'm having trouble with them. Anywho, sorry for the swearing! I promise I'll try hard to not swear from now on! So Carter's on rehab. Read, review, don't eat me. Thank you! Again, sorry guys (and girls) I'll do better. "Really?" Yes Carter or I'll put you in a toaster. I'm hungry any way. Btw does anybody every really read these? "No." Carter, go away. Hope this makes up for my mistakes!**


	12. Burning

**Okay so I might be lying when I say Carter will NEVER swear since he obviously will find some random occasion to do just that. So yeah, he just won't use the F one. Anywho I burnt my hand! And my foot…and pegged somebody with a firecracker…and put an artillery shell in upside-down. And let me say: KA_BOOM!-IE! I wasn't allowed to light much after that… Happy Fourth!**

Carter looked carefully around, searching for any of the 'enforcers' and once seeing none shouted, "DAMMIT!" into his cloak. Then he promptly continued on his way to the command tent.

Across the camp ground, June's ear twitched. She shifted uneasily and figured Carter did something stupid.

Carter quietly entered the tent and sat down on a crate of arrows, watching as two certain old-ish men argued. Halt was currently saying that Will should be given the assignment. Crowley was saying Carter had to let June get at least half experienced in missions. Halt was now saying that Gilan could probably do it better than Carter. Across the campsite stealing coffee rations, Gilan sneezed causing a coffee fueled riot.

"Will!"

"The no named bastard!"

_That's not nice…wait a minute…..how come he gets to swear and I don't! What the fladoodle! (Random word no specific meaning)_ Carter thought angrily.

"Will! No Gilan could do it!"

"No-name!"

"Will!" Halt shouted, throwing an empty box at Crowley.

"No-Named!" The man snapped, throwing a coffee mug at Halt.

"Will!" Halt replied, throwing the crate Carter was on.

"Him!" Crowley shouted, throwing Carter.

"How about you send Me, June, AND Will." Carter proposed.

"…Fine." They said.

"Well then, now that that's sorted out, what am I doing?" Carter asked, clapping his hands together.

"Investigating a sudden loss of troops in several fiefs to the West. It seems that they have been losing troops left and right, yet they're not fighting anyone, they just disappear. They have asked for a Ranger to come and look around for clues." Crowley said, shuffling through some papers.

"Great, just freaking great. I get the pain in my ass mission right after I get a pain in my ass apprentice." Carter mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Will whispered into his ear, coming out of now where.

"No sir, I said nothing, this person cannot speak because he knows nothing!" Carter immediately stated.

"Good boy." June replied, walking in.

"Well then. Now that you people know where to go, off you go." Halt waved his hand.

"Aye!" Carter smiled, walking out nad heading off to pack up.

" Sir, may I know how I did on the tests because I'm leaving early and will not be able to hear the regular announcement." June requested politely.

"Sure, one second." Crowley dove into the mound of paperwork on the desk and after five minutes, they brought up a small report. They quickly read it and said in union, "You did better than Gilan."

"Is that good or bad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's great." Will said.

"Okay then…good bye Halt and Crowley, have a nice day!" June said, smiling as she walked out the tent. Outside she shook her head and mumbled, "I HATE being polite." Before running off to join Carter in packing.

She got there just as Carter finished up and started putting his weapons back on. This consisted of a foldable spear, kun-chucks (spelling?), two daggers, a thin longsword, and regular Ranger equipment. Not including the bottle which has debatable uses.

"That's ridiculous." June mumbled, carefully organizing her saddlebags to hold more.

"No, it's just not practical for anyone to know how to properly wield all these weapons at my age. If they could then they'd have to be a child prodigy. And therefore, it's odd." Carter said, picking up a strange item.

It was a long pole that had two spikes on either end. About midway on it, was a circle grip. Carter slipped his hand into it and began twirling the deadly weapon around behind his back and over his head. Satisfied for the moment, and spun on his foot and threw the weapon at a tree. It spun twice before jamming in between two trees.

"That was a fail." June said, stomping on her pack so she could zip it up.

"No see," Carter said, running up and jumping onto the circle grip. Surprisingly it bent and shot him up into the tree. "This is actually used for scaling walls and climbing in a hurry. The spikes were added for fighting and can be removed." Carter said from the tree.

"Lovely, you have a new toy." June said distastefully.

"So? Toys are fun and their somebody that's more fun seven and a half feet away from me." Carter replied, sticking his head out the bottom of the tree.

"Well **master** maybe you should get out of the tree, talk to this person so we can be on our way." June said, annoyed.

"Oh, you wanted us to be on our way. I can help with that." Carter said, getting a mischievous grin.

Said man hopped nimbly out of the tree, disassembled the staff thing and packed it into his bag. He then smiled as he walked past June towards Smoke, his bag slung across one shoulder. Lightly he slapped his butt.

June blushed slightly before pulling out one of Carter's many spears and throwing it at him. "Die!" She yelled, suddenly zipping the bag nad chasing after him.

"Oh this is so worth dying for!" Carter snickered as he hopped up on Smoke and took off to the West.

~Ten minutes later~

"Pain….pain….pain…pain…I can't feel my head." Carter moaned as Will finished bandaging his wounded body.

"That's what you get you sexually harassing asshole." June muttered, still pissed.

"Oh so she gets to freaking swear but I don't What the Hel-meep!" Carter quickly stopped himself. Fearing another painful punishment from June.

"She isn't on rehabilitation programs like somebody." Will reminded him, smiling.

"That's right pervert."

"Oi! You said you wanted to get up and go and here we are!" Carter replied, jumping to his feet.

He was now covered from the heck down in white bandages from the many lacerations caused from a spear. Luckily, he did not slow down when he stopped, he just fell off. So because of this he wasn't wearing any type of shirt, just his cloak.

"Can't you put on a shirt you stripper?' June asked.

"Unless you want to see it instantly soaked in blood, then no. Besides, I like not wearing a shirt. It feels natural." Carter smirked.

"Well, I can also make that 'natural' blood of yours fall to the ground. That's natural too." She said, smiling deviously.

_As of this moment, I'd rather face my father than June._ Carter whimpered, putting his head down in defeat.

"Hey, come on guys, break it up, we need to get moving. And Carter, quit sexually harassing June, you should know she'll kill you. After that stunt you pulled at the last festival. You ended up having to stay in bed for a week. And then you got up and did it again a month later. That time your arm was broken." Will said, glaring at the now red Carter.

"But it was fun!" He protested, still blushing.

"Hey, **,master** I didn't know such a perverted little monkey could blush." June smiled, already on Rose.

"Why you little…" He mumbled, immediately appearing on Smoke as June raced away from the pissed off man that was her master.

"That is definitely a freakin couple, or my name isn't Will Treaty." Mr. Treaty muttered.

"But wait, if it's a couple if Carter's older than twenty wouldn't it be some weird sexual law or something? Like a pedophile?" Mr. Golden Rabbit said, coming out from a hole in the ground.

"I guess, by Mr. Golden Rabbit!" Will smiled, getting back on Tug to chase after the two.

Carter eventually caught up with June at the shore to Seacliff. She smiled as she loaded the barge that would take them to the Castle, forcing Carter not to strangle her anytime soon. Will smiled at the two as Carter tapped his foot impatiently and June leaned against the railing.

Carter looked over the railing and across the shore and sighted a lone man on it with a small object in his hands. Carter leaned forward and recognized the shape a bow. He also realized that is was loaded at that there was flickering on the arrowhead.

Carters bow was immediately out and aiming at the man. Yet, before he could fire, the man shot. The arrow lobbed cleanly through the air, until it was knocked out of the sky by a black and green arrow belonging to a certain no named man. Another arrow immediately whizzed off and into the distance accompanied by a solid thwack, like an arrow hitting a boat.

Carter turned and was a lone flaming arrow flickering on deck. He watched as the flames leapt around the deck, spreading all along the in a matter of seconds. June screamed as the flames licked at her cloak and the horses shifted uneasily.

Will went for the horses kicking down the gate and ushering them into the water as Carter ran across the flaming deck and tackled June, sending them both overboard. Will sighed as shook his head as he lead the last horse, Smoke, into the water before diving in himself.

**So, what do you think? "I think that I would have gone after the horses first because June stabbed me with a spear." Well to bad. What's written is written and what's done is done! Read, review and comment by spending five minutes of your time to make an author very happy! Nad I might update sooner! "So to sum it up…Review or die by June!"**


	13. Walk

**If anyone is wondering Mr. Golden Rabbit is the result of Coffee! From Will! Please note, there IS a reason for the period!**

Chapter 12

Walk.

The waves lapped at the shore, washing up the small, charred remains of a ship. Carter moaned as he rolled onto shore, the salty water tasting foul in his mouth. He let out a moan again before releasing the wet blob in his arms.

The blob coughed up some water before crawling away from him nad laying down in the sand. Something in between a snort and a gag emitted out of the Ranger, before the blob threw a piece of driftwood at him.

"Well, this sucks, don't yay think?" He sighed, rolling over onto his back.

"Shut up. Where are we anyway? It's too cold to stay out here for long without a fire going." The blob replied.

"Well June, it comes from being soaked to the bone because a certain asshole I know shot a flaming arrow at me." Carter said, throwing off his cloak.

Carter then wrapped the still wet cloak around June and looked around. They were on the other side of the shore, that's for sure, but where is Will? That and where was his backpack he had on? Almost as if God had answered his question, a small leather bag came floating across the strait attached to a log.

"I am so getting that." Carter mumbled, stripping down to his boxers before jumping in after his backpack.

"Master! What the heck! You freaking perverted monkey! Why are you stripping in front of me?" June yelled, blushing.

Carter didn't answer as he swam after the log steadily floating towards open water. As he reached it he yanked the pack off and looked down. Instantly wishing he didn't he swam faster than before, a small jet of water shooting out behind him.

"Oh God please help me! I'm too young to die by shark! I have so many things I want to quote and foods I want to eat!" Carter yelled, throwing the pack somehow onto shore.

June sweatdropped and muttered "It's it sights I want to see and things I want to do?"

Carter suddenly went under, causing a certain person to start worrying. As soon as it happened, he reappeared, his mouth suddenly full with something. June raised an eyebrow as he came on shore, drying off somewhat with his cloak before dressing again. He then spit out what he had in his mouth. June screamed as he washed out his mouth with salt water.

"What? It's just shark meat? Granted it's not cooked but its still meat." Carter said like it was nothing.

"You chased away a shark by biting it! What the heck! That's so ridiculous it shouldn't have worked! I mean what type of idiot dives in to fight a shark with a plan of biting it!" June said as Carter crumpled.

She rushed over to him and noticed a large mark on his leg. He smiled winching as he moved it to a more comfortable position. She sighed and looked at him. In response he shrugged.

"You're such an idiot." June muttered.

"June, you need to be aware of your surroundings even in times of worry. Such as Carter getting bitten by an eight foot shark." A voice stated behind them. Causing June to jump ten feet in the air.

"Will! You scared the sh-crap out of me!" June said.

Will smiled before walking over to Carter, shaking his head. "First you get stabbed by your apprentice and now you get bitten by a shark. And several burns from the boat. You're such an idiot." Will sighed, pulling out a roll of bandages and tape.

"I'm not an idiot I'm just- YyyyOOOWWW- Not so dam tight Will!" Carter yelled as Will tighted on of his now many bandages.

"Did you just swear?" Will asked.

"…Well…ah…screw it, RUN!" He yelled, racing off towards the mainland.

"Rejection!" Will smiled as Tug moved into his way.

Carter gave a resounding thump as he was close lined by a horse and rolled back down to the others, cradling his now bleeding nose. Will sighed before pulling out gauze again and going to work again.

"You're going to kill yourself if you do this anymore." June said, shaking her head.

"Hey! It was a shark! And besides, he bite me first!" Carter stuck out his tongue.

"Real mature perv." June stated, glaring at him.

"So! I'm not the one looking like a courier in see-through clothes! And At least I have something to show!" Carter smiled, flexing.

"Hey!" June yelped, covering herself. "I'm not the one who looked!"

"Yeah right, you were staring at me the whole freakin time I was swimming, checking me out. I swear, If I didn't know better you might have fallen in love with a sexy man like me!" Carter smiled, flexing and posing again.

"Yup, just like a young couple." Will muttered.

"Shut the hell up!" The two yelled.

"Oi! I'm just saying and don't you think we should be going to the castle yet?" Will stated.

"Fine!" Carter snapped, setting off to find where Will led Smoke.

They arrived an hour later and where immediately welcomed in with smiling faces and waves. Carter shifted uneasily as he rode by the crowds and Will slowed down to give him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Let's go, he doesn't like the crowds." Will whispered to June who nodded and sped up.

They reached the doors to the castle nad dismounted, letting their reins drop. Carter hobbled slightly from his injured leg, but kept walking without support. As they entered, they were quickly directed to the main room, used for banquets.

A fat man at the end of the table greeted them, smiling. Will waved as Carter seated himself mid-way on the table. June sat beside him, poking him repeatedly. He chose to ignore this as the man began explaining the situation.

"Well, you see very night for the past week two or three soldiers would disappear. The first time this happened, we sent out a patrol looking for them. Half an hour later we found their bodies on pikes in front of the castle. We have assumed that the others are all dead as well. Several other town regiments have sustained losses as well, but we just don't know what to do! So we filed a report asking for a Ranger's help solving this problem." The fat man explained.

"You also seem to have problems with the patrols along the coast. The ship we were on was attacked a sunk." Will commented.

"It was! H no, that's the third patrol that been hit today!" The fat man freighted.

"Don't worry Humpty Dumpty, well solve the problem." Carter said, waving it off.

"I hope you do. I've lost quite a lot of men this week to an enemy we cannot catch or see." The man replied.

"Come on everyone, let's get some rest, it's been an odd day." Will said, leading the way out of the castle. "I used to be stationed here, so I know the castle pretty well." He smiled, finding two bedrooms empty. Gesturing June into one and pulling Carter into the other.

Carter rolled his eyes as he pulled out his bedroll and flopped down on it, forgoing the bed. Will raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as he laid down on it. They all went to sleep fairly quickly.

_Alright, everyone's asleep, time to go. _He thought, pulling on black attire.

He quietly crept out of the room as to not disturb the sleeping coffeeist and crept down the hall silently. Then seeing that he was clear, raced do the stairs with the same quickness and stealth. A guard past him with a yawn as he hid in the shadow of a stuffed bear.

As soon as the guard was out of sight he stalked around the castle and out the doors, towards the gates. He silently climbed them, distracting the guard with a simple pebble before jumping over the wall and slipping into the forest.

There two armed men grabbed him roughly by the arms and led him to a simple campground. Only seven men were there, the other four were hunting guards again. On older man with messy black hair with streaks of gray smiled at him.

He was roughly five ten wearing the same black attire he had on. Except he had a longsword slung across his back and a crossbow over it. Then there was the matter of the five throwing knives in his belt, the dagger, the shortsword and the knife in his boot. All in all, he was a well-armed man.

"Hello father." The shadow said, flipping off his hood.

"Ah, Carter my boy, so glad you could come. I would meet you in the castle but I didn't want any blood on my boots." The man smiled.

"Leave here." Carter growled, throwing off the cloak completely.

"You know the deal, If you can beat me I'll leave." HE answered, unsheathing the longsword.

"Okay, fine, so this time, how about hand-to-hand combat instead of swords. Besides, weapons are bulky and restrict my movement." Carter said, cracking his knuckles.

"Very well." Carter's father answered, tossing the longsword and everything else onto the ground.

As other men made a simple circle and cleared it out of rocks nad anything else that could be used as a weapon. Carter stepped in, bouncing on his balls of his feet as his father father smiled, his yellow teeth gleaming in the fires light.

"Start." Someone said almost lazily.

Carter charged straight in, blocking his father's punch and throwing him into the ground. He rolled over and hopped nimbly onto his feet before faking a left and nailing Carter square in the nose. Carter gave a grunt and realigned his nose to heal properly before flipping onto his feet and spin kicking his dad, then while he was falling he flipped once more and slamming his spinning foot into his dad's chest.

"Why are you so obsessed with killing me?" Carter growled, bending down towards the mans face.

"Because it's the only thing that's any fun!" He cackled, grabbing the back of Carter's head and ramming it into the ground.

"Hey sonny, how bout we make this more interesting, you win you keep it. I win I get to kill it." He smiled, gesturing at the boys.

"What?" Carter raised an eyebrow, looking around and at the men as they used torchlight to light a slim, feminine figure.

It was June, still dressed in her Ranger's outfit. She was out cold and probably wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Carter's eyes lit up in anger as he glared at his father.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Carter growled.

"Of course she does! She socializes with you. She follows you, she knows you dam name. So she has EVERYTHING to do with this." He smiled again.

"…"Carter mumbled,, clenching his fist.

"Come again? I couldn't here that surrender." He said, cupping a hand over his ear.

"I said, GO TO HELL ASSHOLE!" Carter roared, grabbing his father by the back of the head nad slamming it into a nearby tree out of the circle. "Die and get your ass to hell so Satan can suck out your soul." He growled, slamming his head into the tree again, this time making a dent in the smooth trunk.

He collapsed on the ground, blood streaming down his forehead as he went unconscious. Carter grabbed the longsword and flicked the sheath off and into one of the seven trained killers by June. Not to mention rapists.

Carter growled and hurled the sword point first into ones skull. They took a half step back from the man as Carter flashed up, already pulling the sword out and whipping the blade across somebody's face. June gave a light groan as blood splashed on her pants.

Carter jumped off the dead man's chest, and kicking a man's neck hard enough to break it. Then before he hit the ground he blade buried the blade into a man's chest, carving out his heart. The last three exchanged looks before sprinting off into the forest. Carter snarled and took off after them and dropkicked tow into the dirt, knocking them out before he took a fallen branch and just like his spear mast had taught him planted his front foot, and snapped his hips around, hurtling the branch thirty feet into the man's chest.

Carter then walked back to the two unconscious me and snapped both their neck in one fluid motion before coming back over to June. He took one of his father's knives nad cut her down before slinging her over his shoulder.

He looked down at his once again blood-soaked uniform and said, "Now that I think about it, last time it was this red was because I go into a fight with a hog…" Then he stalked off towards the castle, scaring the guards out of their wits from the blood soaked Grim Reaper knocking at the gate.

Will opened one eye as Carter entered, carrying June and ,deciding it was a dream went back to sleep. Carter looked distastefully at his red and sticky clothes and stripped out of them, and instead, put on simply cargo pants and a white T-shirt. Then he threw June on the extra bed and fell asleep.

In the morning he regretted saving her.

"Your freaking perverted pig! You snuck into my room to kidnap me! If I didn't know anybetter YOU'RE THE killer of those soldiers!" June screamed.

"Shut up! Beside, I took care of the problem." Carter said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"How, when, and I need proof." Will snapped, making coffee.

"How, with my bare hands, when, everyone was asleep, proof…look in that basket." Carter pointed.

Will looked an pulled out a heavily blood stained uniform. Will nodded, then said, "WHO DID YOU MURDER!"

"I'll show you." Carter answered, walking out the door.

Shrugging the others followed Carter to an abandoned camp site littered with blood, bodies and a small dirt circle in the middle by a bloodied tree. Carter sat down on a stool as June and Will inspected the damage.

"Carter, who are these people? And what the heck did you do!" Will shouted.

"oh, these are my father's men and my father was here… that's his blood on the tree. And then this guy I threw a sword into his skull, I cut his head in half, O snapped three people's neck, and speared two in the heart…yeah, that should be it… yeha that's it." Carter said, counting on his fingers.

"And this explains why I was in your room how?" June asked.

"You, were tied up to that tree," Carter pointed to her wrist and the tree, "And I kicked some butt and saved you." He smirked.

"What would have happened if you hadn't saved me?" June asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…um…..you'd probably be raped, tortured and the killed." Carter said, uneasily.

"That's nice to know, these are your fathers men right?" June asked.

"Uh… yes?" He answered, and then was slapped in the face.

"So now what do we do?" Will asked, "they know where to find you."

"Simple, we walk forward, don't look back and keep on moving. We walk forward. It's that simple, we get better and then when he comes here again, I'll kick his ass again!" Carter shouted, fist pumping.

"You just swore, but very nice speech," Will smiled before pegging him with a coffee mug.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's WALK!" June shouted, excited.

**Okay! Done! Carter's happy since it was long nad he got to have a fight. Personally he might have gone overboard. "Go away." Bye now!**


	14. Taken

**Two things before we start. Oi! Fox and the hound! Although June's base character type ain't that original! I sure as heck is fun to work with that and have you ever read any other fanfiction who master more childish that a five-year old? Thank you. Secondly! Thank you everybody for all the encouraging reviews help smoothing out the edges of this story! Without farther ado, Carter and June…and Will**

Chapter 13

June smiled as she jotted something down in a notebook. Carter tried to look over her shoulder and instead got a random shoe in the face. He swore under his breath and looked at the shoe. Amazingly it was a high heel.

"June! What the hell! Where'd you get a set of high heels in the middle of a plain! There's not a village or a store for miles!" Carter shouted, throwing the shoe back.

"I'm a girl, you can look through my luggage but you will never find my shoe collection. If you're wondering, I have about fifteen pairs." June stated, closing the notebook and catching the shoe.

It had been another week since the Sea Cliff incident and June had gotten better. Likewise, Carter had figured out other ways to annoy the crap out of her. Will was figuring out other ways to smuggle coffee to Halt and Crowley was swimming in paperwork that even God couldn't handle.

"Flat chested idiot." Carter said, a smirk on his face.

"You're one to talk." June answered.

"I'm a guy! I'm not supposed to have ….gah! Nevermind! You're such a pain." Carter cried, banging his head on Smoke's saddle.

IN response Smoke snorted, oddly it sounded like he was laughing along with Rose and Tug. Both Carter swore had been rolling on the ground laughing. Will dismissed it as a coffee high and continued with his cup. (12th that day, time: 10:48 a.m). Carter sighed and sat down as Will kept lookout for their informant.

They had been stuck with the mission of tracking down a dangerous criminal that was believed to have been associated with Carter's Dad. Carter had of course jumped on the chance to bury his father finally having missed the chance in Sea Cliff nad accepted the task. Later he found out all the hoops he had to jump through. They might as well be on fire.

"Carter, somebody's coming. This should be our contact, then you can be happy and go on a rampage. Not a second sooner either." Will snapped, picking up his longbow.

"Finally." Carter mumbled and added something that probably involved swearing.

A simple man wearing white robe with a red cross on his back walk in and handed Will a set of papers. Will accepted them, skimming through them before handing them back and jumping out of the tree he was in.

"Carter, the criminal's name is Jonathan Theodor. He's headed for the coastal towns looking for a ship to Skandia. From there he will meet with one of your father's agents and catch a boat to their safehouse. Currently he's west of our position about 17 kilometers away. Can you catch him?" Will stated, boiling more water for coffee.

"Will… He's already gone." June sighed, scrambling up onto Rose and taking off after her master.

"I swear to God that's a freaking couple!" Will said, throwing his hands up sighing.

Carter spotted the man on a chestnut colored horse trotting down the path. Carter smiled as he veered off towards the small trail, sheading his cloak nad hiding the silver oak leaf necklace. The man past him, noticing Carter but thinking nothing of it as he past. It was his mistake as he felt a cold steel blade against his throat.

Carter's smile widened as the horse swayed under the weight of two men. It didn't help that the criminal was a bit overweight either. Carter pulled out a set of thumbcuffs and slapped them on the man before dragging him by the ear back to Smoke. Then he tied a rope to the man's legs and took off back to the campsite, letting the man drag behind his horse's dangerous hooves.

"Master! Don't drag the poor man by his legs! Give him at least a better capture than that! Tie him to the back of the saddle!" June cried coming up from Carter's right.

"So? He's a criminal and the worst of them all. Personally I think I should torture him until he tells and forgo all the questioning from Will. Cutting off a few appendages won't crimple him too bad. He'll still be able to move." Carter said, a slight black aura around him.

"You're so bipolar." June muttered facepalming.

"And for a good reason!" Carter said, putting his cloak back on after a minute of riding.

As they pulled into the campsite, Will untied the battered man and retied him to a stump. Carter got off and led Smoke to a tasty patch of long sweet grass before being to sharpen his spear. June rolled her eyes as her master cast an ominous black aura over the field.

"Master! Quit with the 'Doom and Gloom' factor! The man's already giving Will information. And don't you dare mop trying to make me apologize." June snapped.

"Aww, but June it's so much fun! Did you want me swearing instead? I can do that happily." Carter said, not lifting his head from his work.

" Will you let me slap you happily? I know that'd make me happy." June said before walking into her tent.

Carter shivered as he tried to contain something. Then he burst out laughing loud enough to startle the criminal. Will raised an eye brow but continued with the interrogation. June peeked her head out but slipped back in to continue writing.

Carter finished polishing and sharpening his extra weapons as Will continued interrogating. Bored he got up nad walked over, twirling the double bladed staff. He stabbed the tip into the ground and smiled at the man.

"Hey, Will, if he isn't cooperating can I torture him? I have a perfect idea. Cut off every limb slowly with a rusty knife and gorge out his eyes and cut out his tongue." Carter said, smiling deviously.

"Carter, now's not the time for this." Will said as the man suddenly started listing everything that had happened in the last three days and everything including his birthday.

Back in June tent she wrote down several things in a notebook.

_ I think that Carter's not as bad as he seems. I just think he cares a little too much about his friends. I also occurred to me that he cares about me a lot more than he lets on. Sometimes when I have to do a watch or something he'll kick me out of the tree and tell me to sleep. So I think he's just protective. It also doesn't help that he thinks if somebody gets hurt he blames himself for being wanted in seven countries or something but still. He should learn to walk thought that and get over it. Sure it's hard to see someone you love die before you. But Carter's strong enough to pull through it. And if he isn't then I'll kick his ass until he's not depressed and will react. I have to say his really fun…did I really just say that?_

June paused before folding the journal and putting it away in her bag. She zipped it shut before exiting her tent and packing up everything she didn't need. She noticed that the prisoner was strangely cooperative and that Carter had a smirk on his face. That explains everything.

Will got up and said, "Okay, this is done. He's told us what he's supposed to do and when. He's told us when he's supposed to meet the contact and the code words and I think we should report to King Duncan or Crowley."

"Fine, June and I will go back to Redmont and I'll teach her something. Hopefully we'll get a day off." Carter said, packing up everything slowly.

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay Carter." Will said, packing up and stowing everything in the saddlebags.

"What're we gonna do with him?" June pointed at the criminal.

"Let's see. So many options. We could cook him for bait, torture him for fun, I could probably sell him on the slave market, oh! Maybe we could use him as a running target for June…no cause he'd only go once…... Or I could just cut his head off right now and let the crows eat him." Carter said, smiling.

"Or we could turn him in to the local prison." Will said.

"I go with the older man with the nice option." The man said.

"Well then, which one's older? Me or him." Carter asked, leaning forward.

"Um…I'll go with going to prison please!"

Will sighed before tying the man to the back of the saddle and getting on his way. Carter waved him good-bye before getting up of Smoke and pulling out a map.

"Carter, what's up with you? Your bugged about something." June asked, setting her hands on her hips.

"Says who? I'm perfectly fine." Carter said, studying the map before throwing it back into the saddlebags.

"No, you're being more violent and cruel in your opinions. What's wrong. I can understand some of the things you're doing right how but most of its way to out of character." June said.

"I don't know what you're talking about June." Carter said, setting off at a brisk trot.

June stepped in front of him and assumed the 'tell-me-or-die' pose that most girls have in their inventory. "Carter. Now." She stated.

"Leave me alone." Carte said, leading Smoke around her.

"Tell me Carter!" June snapped, blocking his way again.  
>"GO AWAY DAMMIT! IT'S PERSONAL SO QUIT BUGGIN ME!" Carter snapped, his fist clenching around the reins.<p>

Then he lead Smoke around the shocked June and trotted back towards the cabin. June just stood there for a while before solemnly walking to Rose and following Carter at a canter. Up ahead he sighed, banging his head against the saddle horn.

"Why am I getting this close? I should know what happens by now." He muttered, cursing again.

They got to the cabin around midday the next day and Carter immediately retired to his room, locking the door behind him. June sighed before giving Rose and Smoke an apple and then heading up to the castle to find Simila.

"Smiley! Smiley where are you Smiles?" June called and as if on cue Simila can running out of nowhere and tackled her.

"I told you NOT to call me that!" He snapped, mad.

June looked her friend up and down, surprised at his growth. Sure he had been big when he was in the Ward but now he looked…stronger. He's muscled were more developed and she thought he might have gotten taller.

"But Sims, It's funny." June smiled.

"To you maybe." He replied, changing his faked frown to a broad smile.

"So, how's Battleschool?" She asked.

"Hard, but it's fun too. I'm not the best and I'm not the worst. It's fun since I've made some friends and have caught Sir Brent's attention." Simila smiled, "What about you?"

"Well, it's fun, but it's kind-of difficult too. Will helps out and comes as much as he can but Master doesn't really help me at all. He gives it to me straight and just lets me figure it out on my own. But it's his personally that confuses me. He's really protective of his friends, yet he's violent as well. It's like he has two different personalities! I mean, he's nice and sarcastic one minute and then deadly serious and has this cold aura!" June said.

"Quit talking about me behind my back." A voice said from above the two friends.

"Master…get down here." June said, a vein popping out in her head.

"Who's this?" Carter asked, hopping down from the tree.

"Hello sir, I'm Simila, on of June's friend. I take it you're her master?" Simila asked, smiling.

"Don't refer to me as that, the only reason she can is because she one a bet. Nice to meet you, you can't know my name." Carter said, returning Simila's smile.

"So why are you here?" June asked.

"Because I wanted to apologize," June took as step back, "because I was a bit too harsh on you. So, yes it's a personal matter and no you can't know. Bye June, don't forget, practice." Carter said, walking off and around the corner.

"That's him? He's kind of too…mischievous to be a master of anything. I mean how old is he? He can't be any older that twenty-one (hint hint)." Sim said, casting a glance in the direction he exited.

"Yeah, I think his only like nineteen or something but he won't tell me. Just another mystery around him. Do you know that only three people know his name in this country? And absolutely nobody knows his age?" June said, sighing.

"Mysterious indeed. Well I have to go I have classes in a minute or two so, see you next time!" Simila said, taking off towards the barracks.

"Both of them are strange. Both of them are protective and they're both funny, in one way or the other. They're both idiots." June said, walking off to practice her shots.

Carter yawned as he got up and got dress in a plain pair of pants and a white T-shirt. When he walked out he expected June scrubbing pots or eating breakfast. Instead her door was closed. He sighed and literally kicked the door down as he barged in.

The window as open with a simple note attached to it. He slammed his fist into the wall, bruising the knuckled before snatching up the note.

_If you want her back. Come to Veil in Diaskina the port towns, look for a bar named the Rusty Tankard. You'll get your deal then._

**So, what do you people think? You haven't seen Simila in a while, sorry about that! Anywho, that you again for all the reviews! And Carter says he's happy too! "Now I'm not. June got stoled again. You're screwed when I get her back author." And also, can somebody get me a suit of armor. PLEASE!**


	15. Halfway There

**Thank you for the jacket, Carter is happily in a corner trying to kill me with a pencil. And I'm gonna need that digital suit of armor by the end of this chapter. Now then! Since that's out of the way! Onward! Beware! Slight rape…well, attempted rape in this chapter!**

Chapter 14

…Liabilities…

Before the note hit the floor Carter was out the door. Before the door closed Carter was kicking down the castle gate. And before the gate had fallen he had tackled the one and only person that loved June and wouldn't sue him for losing her…again.

As he pulled the young man slowly out of the crowd of eating people and into an alley, he slowly stole a chicken leg off his plate. Then he sat the boy down and stared at him for a moment. This was way too close to Will's tales of bravery with Horace. Well, at least they're not burning down a bridge. Just a ship…or two…or a whole port, whichever comes first.

"You will be sick for a month because you have…steeliosus. You will also be quarantined for lack of knowledge on this disease. You will follow me instead and help me with a problem I have gotten into." Carter said.

"What's steeliosus?" The boy replied.

"Whatever the hell you want it to be. Now, get a sword, and a horse and I'll kick your ass if you don't help me." Carter snapped, kicking the boy back out of the alley.

"He didn't have to be so rough." Simila sad, rubbing his head as he ran towards the barracks.

Twenty minutes later Simila was mounted on a horse and trotting quickly over to the gate where another horse waited in the bushes. After Simila convinced the guards on duty, he set off at a canter down into the village.

A man in a molted green and black cloak came up beside him and said, "Where heading to port. Then setting off in a course north East, towards our destination."

"What happened to June?" Simila asked when they had left town.

"At least the boy has enough sense not to ask that in a crowded area, but June's…in a…" He paused searching for the right words. "She's in a complicated situation because of a certain characteristic about me that has a way of angering a certain person and that person is a mean killer." Carter said, smiling.

"So basically she's been kidnapped by some bad dude that has a grudge against you." Simila sighed, resting his head on the pommel of the saddle.

"…Yeah that just about sums it up." Carter nodded and urged Smoke into a gallop.

"I'm a kill you." Sims said, chasing after him.

They had come upon a simple village near the coast. Carter had spent the rest of the day gathering intelligence and information about anyone who had passed through here recently. Answer, traders.

Simila sat a one of the taverns scarfing down as much food as he could as Carter walked in, downcast. HE sighed as the depressed Ranger slumped, his head on the table. As he crammed a roll with beef stew and bacon laid over it into his mouth he poked the man.

"So, what's your name?" Simila asked.

"If you knew than you'd be ten feet underground in a wooden box."

"Okay then who about what's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite food and drink?"

"Food: Toast. Drink: Coffee."

"Favorite way to annoy June?"

"Calling her flat chested, cheating in chess or kicking her door down for no reason. How about you?"

"Poking her repeatedly, calling her July, stealing her diary."

"She has a diary?"

"Yup, it's disguised as a plain black notebook."

"Really now…"

"So, favorite game?"

"Truth or Dare"

"Fav. Activity?

"Sleeping or shooting."

"Favorite way of showing off?"

"Hanging upside-down above June and stealing her hair bow without her noticing or beating her in chess repeatedly."

"June told me about the Gathering and what you did to her."

A sudden sputter of coffee and hitting Sims on the head took place as Carter blushed, chewing on the now empty mug.

"I thought something happened."

"You suck! You tricked me! Anyway, I learned…nothing so basically we're heading to Skandia." Carter said, handing Sim a note.

"But this says Diaskina or something." He said, scratching his head.

"Exactly, If you put the first three letters at the back and move the previous last letter forward two spaces and remove third to last letter you get Skandia. If you're wondering they do a lot of things in code in the bandits camp."

~Across the sea in an abandoned shack~ **(attempted rape)**

"Ugh." Another harasser grunted as he hit the floor holding his crotch.

"Rapist." June said, pulling again at her bonds.

Her hands were tied to a post and she had slipped one of her legs out of the bindings. She had just kicked four men and they were huddling around, groaning. Another man walked in, but he had a different aura than the other idiotic bandits that were lustful and brutal. He had a look of cruelty and the smell of a killer on him.

He walked around her surveying her half-naked body before saying, "Hello there."

"Shut up and get over here so I can kick you too." June growled.

"That's not very nice June dearie. After all, you should be grateful. I'm the only reason they didn't rape your unconscious body." The man said, smiling.

"Well thank you for that, now would you please either leave and kill all the perverts out there or try to skip first and second base with me." June snapped, glaring as best she could at him.

"You should be grateful." He growled again, slapping her from behind in the face.

The cruel light in his eyes reminded her of another light in somebody else's eyes.

Her eyes snapped wide as she made the connection. The humorous and joyful light in Carters eyes was the exact opposite of this man's eyes!

"Made the connection now have we? Well good." He said.

"Your Carter's father!" She snapped, turning around to address the man.

"Correct a Mondo! Score one for the lady! Now then what do you know about that asshole of a son of mine?" He growled.

"Well sorry, I just don't remember right now. Maybe you should try NOT setting rapists on her the minute she wakes up!" June snarled a quick flash of anger in her eyes.

"Maybe, but after the floggings you come to accept the raping. Usually." He said, adding the usually as an afterthought.

"Go die in the hell hole you crawl out of. Carter should have ripped your head off when he had the chance. He's coming here and he's going to hit you so freaking hard you're gonna dig your own grave." June growled.

The man paused at the mention of his defeat to his own son. Then he pushed it away and reached for a thin corded whip with simple balls of hardened leather very other inch. June shivered at the weapon as the man cocked his hand back to whip her.

"One," HE said as the leather slapped her skin.

"Two," The leather stung against her skin.

"Three," she was defiantly gonna have blisters.

"Four, Five, Six." The man smiled as he whipped her faster

"Seven, Eight, freaking Nine." June counted for him, stiffening a yelp.

"Ten." The man snapped, throwing the whole whip at her.

It clunked against her head and she grunted as a large chubby fat man walked in. Wearing the creepiest leather thong in world history.

"Can you put on some clothes? I think your blinding me in your ugliness. Either that or your hiding the light in your fat rolls." June said, trying very hard to ignore the pain of her flogging.

The man smiled and advanced. June was working on her other foot strapped as the man kicked her forcefully in the gut, successfully freeing her from the leg bindings.

_I'm gonna have to pray a lot more when I get out of this._ June mused as she ran up the man's neck and wrapped around his head.

"Seducing me?" HE asked as June shook her head, bringing her foot around to under his chin.

"Die in a hole fat rapist." She said as she kicked his head all the way back.

She heard a sickening crack as the man dropped to the ground with a bone sticking out his neck. She stiffened the urge to puked, but couldn't stop some of it from coming up anyway. She spit the small amount out and watched as two men pulled the man out and kicked him out of the way. Nobody else came in.

_Carter, get here as fast as you freaking can. I don't really want to be raped by a sadistic…blankity blank blank, like your father. Or that fat guy, that was the creepiest thing I have ever and ever want to see._ June shivered, finally letting exhaustion get to her and falling into a shallow and incredibly light sleep.

~Carter~**(End of Scene)**

" Sims, get up! Get the freak up! I will flip this mattress if you don't get up NOW!" Carter growled, tapping her foot.

Similas head snapped up and jumped up, putting on a pair of pants and the shirt he wore yesterday before racing down stairs and grabbing a roll and leaving out the door. Carter sighed as he grabbed the backpack and jumped out of the two story window. As he slid down the rough wooden shingles he grabbed the edge and flipped towards the wall, sliding down it.

"Show-off." Sim said as he untied his horse.

"What's that horses name anyway? It'd bug me if you stole an unnamed horse."

"Oh, this is Storm. For his black coat." Sim said, climbing slowly in to the saddle

"Oh dear God help me now. I have an amateur on my hands. I guess I'll have to teach you something. And keep up on your training. Great." Carter sighed, climbing onto Smoke and casting a look on Simila.

"I'll show up the prospers of Battleschool!" Simila said, sticking out his tongue.

"And I'll show you the fruit of having seven masters and seeing all of them die before your very eyes." Carter said solemnly.

"So what where you trained in by those masters?" Simila said, slightly taken back by Carter's statement.

"Spears, unarmed, shield fighting, mental, swords, and basic street fighting." He said, slowly taking to a canter down the road.

"Street fighting?" The knight in training asked, confused.

"Basically fighting with anything you can get your hands on, a lead pipe, maybe a chain. A bottle or even pocket change." Carter explained.

"Pocket change?"

"Basically you put the biggest coins in between your knuckles, it works like combat gloves." Carter explained carefully.

Simila nodded and followed Carter as he continued explaining thing about his training. After a few hours of riding, they stopped to rest to horses and stretch their legs. Carter climbed into a nearby birch and kicked down a set of branches.

Simila raised an eyebrow as he used his saxe knife to cut off extra foliage before handing on of the sticks to Sims. He took it and looked at Carter who was twirling the wood around in his hands. Simila silently asked with his eye what the heck they were doing. Carter answered by lightly tapping the stick.

"Oh, we're sparring." He said, changing his grip on the stick.

"NO, we're looking for a giant piece of toast covered with gravy to fall from the sky surrounded by angels." Carter said sarcastically.

Carter rolled his eyes and hide one hand behind his back as they started. Simila took no notice as he swung in an overhead slash at Carter. It was blocked and they stared each other in the eyes before Carter head-butted Sim and slapped him on the legs with the practice sword.

Simila yelped as it stung but settled again on the balls of his feet, surveying Carter much more carefully. He finally noticed he was playing one handed and raised an eyebrow. Then he noticed Carter's stance.

It was just simply standing shoulder width apart. He was bending at the knees and had the sword resting on his thigh. It had almost no gain in it, but he didn't see any good way to attack, it was a stance that covered all.

"This stance is originally used for a game called tennis. Tennis is where you have a racket and hit a bouncing ball back and forth on a court. Maybe I'll teach you some. I liked this stance because it's easy to maintain and can block most regular blows." Carter stated, then he spun sharply on his feet and snapped a blow to Simila's shoulder before he could blink.

"Your fast." He said, rubbing the stinging shoulder.

"Do you want a handicap? I can play with my left hand." Carter smiled.

Sim said nothing as he took a step forward and did a quick thrust, side slash and then switching his grip, came back and held the sword similar to a dagger. Carter diverted the thrust, leaned almost all the way onto his back to avoid the next strike and then grabbed Similas wrist and turned it. Simila was suddenly turned around, his back facing the horses with his arm held behind his back in an uncomfortable position.

"Ow." He said.

"Ow indeed. Just remember, I'm on your side and I'm teaching you." Carter smiled, releasing Simila. "So I'm going to teach you the way of the sword. Or at least the way to be the most unorthodox sword fighter in the world."

"Unorthodox? Doesn't that mean you have no real way of fighting?" Simila asked, rolling his shoulder.

"It just means you do things people wouldn't expect. And I'm teaching you it." Carter said, dropping his sword and walking over to Simila. "Now, get into the stance I showed you."

Simila slowly settled into the stance and Carter kicked his leg out more and showed him where to position the blade. Simila then practiced blocking all different types of slashes and cuts and thrusts. Then Carter took the practice sword and his own, tied them to Similas saddle and got onto Smoke.

As Simila started getting onto Storm Carter said, "Now what in the heck do you think you're doing?" He asked, riding up and tying a rope from Smoke to Storm.

"Getting ready to go save June?" Sims proposed.

"No, no, no, you're running beside us and if you can't keep up then I'm not slowing down until you pass out." Carter smiled as the set off at a brisk trot down the road.

Simila rolled his eyes as he set off at a jog to keep up.

They arrived at port the following morning to have a large stroke of luck. A Skandian ship had docked and was about to head out. Carter smiled before dragging the exhausted Simila up to the nearest bar. They found three heavy set men wearing horned helmets. Carter tapped on one of their shoulders and waited.

As the man turned around Carter said, "Excuse me for the sudden asking but do you think you can carry a young boy, me, and two horses to Skandia? We have to pick up somebody." Then he slipped him some coins.

Counting the coins, the Skandian smiled before saying, "Aye sir, we can take ya, but it'll cost ya extra to get you back."

"That's fine, I just need to get to Skandia." Carter said, smiling before walking out with Simila and boarding the ship.

As the Skandians loaded Storm and Smoke and Carter threw Simila into a hammock Carter walked to the helm of the ship and leaned out over the seas. He was halfway there.

"I'm almost there June, just wait a little longer for me." He whispered quietly. Had he known what she had just gone threw in the past day, he would be swimming across the seas riding a shark which would be missing most of its nose. And he would probably be watching Carter eat it too.

**Thank you for reading and I'm proud to announce that I have over 1,000 views! Hurray! The next chapter will have little insight on June's situation because I hate myself for writing that scene and would like to stab myself with a rusty pin to death. Rape is a horrible thing and people who do it should get struck by lightning, run over by an eighteen wheeler and then some. That being said Carter is trying to bite my head off and or suffocate me with his legs. And Simila in the background is throwing things at me from his Plexiglas box. Read &Review! OR DIE BY SIMILA'S OMELETT OF DOOM!**


	16. Plans

**Carter's happy and in a minute, you'll figure out why. *sob* Why couldn't Simila know about his rehabilitation! By the end of this story I swear he's gonna break out with a swearing streak that'll make even God wear ear plugs. I'm sure of it!**

Chapter 15

Holy Crap It's Cold!

_Oh my GOD! This is too good to be true. Simila doesn't know about my restriction on swearing (one a day) and if June's happy enough when I rescue her, she'll let me swear every minute of my life! I can finally express myself without fear. Except from Will…and Halt…And Crowley, Paulina (how about this time?) and cooks all across the world…so yeah, I'm getting as much freedom as I possibly can. Speaking of freedom, these pants are tight as all get out! I can't even flex my butt! Ah, I remember that time I killed someone by suffocating them with my butt. If was rather funny because he lived like twenty minutes, I blame the gassy burritos!_ Carter mused as he lounged on the ship's deck while Simila practiced with the sword.

"Oi! Get over here and teach me how to do that stance you were doing earlier." Simila snapped, tapping the Ranger on the head.

Carter sighed and took the object from the apprentice's hands before beginning. He settled into a wide stance, his feet facing Simila and the blade behind his body, the edge resting on his hand. If you looked at it sideways the it would look like Carter had half a sword hiding in his stomach somewhere. Simila took the other practice sword and copied the Ranger.

"Simila, you do realize that if the opponent's fast enough and strong enough, he can stomp on your knees and break your legs, right." Carter said, glancing at the boy.

"Then, make me faster and stronger than anyone else." Simila said, smiling.

"Oh, how many times have I heard that and watched the apprentice run away because he couldn't take it." Carter mumbled before thinking what he could do on a ship.

Simila lounged on the hilt of the practice sword which, over the spare time he had, made and looked at the Ranger. Carter noticed the stare, but waved it off as he walked to the prow of the ship again.

"Sim, I've got it!" Carter said, smiling from beneath his cowl.

"Got what? A lick of common sense?" Simila laughed.

"Asshole. Listen, run around this ship, forty times, then lunge it ten and then after that, practice your swing one hundred times. Then sweep the deck, mop the floors, and then run laps until you pass out. Then when you wake you, get something to eat and report back to me." Carter said, looking at the organized wolfship.

He had to admit, the ships the Skandians made could hold up to just about anything and to top it off, with their constantly new improving designs, they're gonna rule all the seas by the end of this year. That and the swiftness of their designs and effective use of lumber and resource! He would love to observe one of their shipwrights!

Carter cocked his head back, finding Simila already done with his laps and starting his seventh lunge. That boy was really energetic! Carter yawned as he went down to his assigned courts before getting bored and asking for a round on the oars. Everyone looked at him suspiciously, but swapped him out with somebody. The drummer was the one that had to keep up with Carter's pace.

Thirty minutes later, Carter yawned and swapped out before changing his shirt from the sweat and finding Sims. He then picked up his practice sword.

"Sparring with the boy? Do you think he'll have a chance?" Several on deck sailors commented.

"Doubt it. Did you see that other guy? We went at least two knots faster when he was rowing." Somebody else said.

Carter noticed the swapping of money and chatter as he drew a circle on the deck before retrieving the sword and twirling the blade in his hands. Simila settled in the tennis stance as Carter bounced around from foot to foot with absolutely no stance at all.

"Ready?' Carter asked.

"Set." Sim replied, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet.

"Tacos!" Carter barked, starting.

"I thought it was go!" Simila yelled as he blocked a side slice.

"But that's boring." Carter stated stopping and shrugging.

Simila grunted and thrust at the man. In response Carter hopped out of the way and lazily swung at Sims, who ducked, and slashed at his legs. Carter hopped over the wood and landed on the object, kicking Simila out of the ring.

"Out! Three…" Simila rolled onto his feet. "Two…" He ran back into the ring. "Aww…he made it." Carter said as he was completely decked.

"Do you want a handicap?" Carter asked, flipping acrobatically back onto his feet.

"No," Simila grumbled, picking up his sword.

"Your loss." Carter shrugged, twirling the blade around his wrist.

"GO!" Simila yelled, starting the second round.

Carter bent backwards, avoiding the blade and the follow-up thrust and the overhand. He laughed as he bounced around inside the ring, avoiding the blows. He tapped Simila on the elbows, commenting on something, smiling the whole time.

"Handicap?" Carter asked, smiling.

"Fine! Give me a handicap! If it'll make you stop annoying the crap out of me!" Simila snapped.

"Aye sa!" Carter smiled, dropping the sword completely and closing his right eye. "That's your handicap!" Carter smiled.

"But you're playing without a sword? How is this fair?" Sim asked.

"Because I'm s freaking badass." Carter nodded, smiling.

Simila shrugged before swiping at Carter's head. Carter ducked, and pulled at matrix avoiding a thrust and then rolled to the side from an overhead slash. Carter then hopped up and dodged a thrust, getting closer to Sims. Simila, noticing it, jumped back.

Carter smiled and pointed at Simila's feet. The boy then realized he was outside the ring. He gasped as he could have sworn he had more room than that. Carter just smiled and waited for him to come back in.

"Round three! Starting…NOW!" A Skandian growled, as Simila shot off across the court.

"Too slow." Carter sighed, ducking Simila's elbow.

"Think fast." Simila smiled as he brought his sword down in a sweeping arc at the crouched Carter.

"And move faster." Carter smiled, rolling around the boy and kicking his legs out from under him.

Simila growled as he hopped back up, avoiding a punch. He looked at the sword and tossed it away. Carter glanced at the blade before ducking a punch and then hopping back from a kick. Carter smiled before rushing behind the boy.

"Mada Mada Dane" Carter said into Simila's ear before kicking his legs out, grabbing his arms and hurling him across the now shiny deck. (Look, I couldn't resist! It fit pretty well too!)

"Ugh.." Simila groaned, sitting up.

"I hope we dock soon." Carter mumbled.

~Soon~

"Goodbye!" Simila said, waving at the Skandians as he helped unload Storm. Carter was already saddling Smoke as Storm was unhooked from the crane. Simila quickly secured the horse's saddle and mounted it, riding behind the Ranger.

"Where are we going?" Simila asked, riding up next to the Ranger.

"We, are going to the Rusty Tankard in the next town over, because this isn't Veil, or the proper name for it, Liev, for four letter word and lower we just flip." Carter explained.

"That's stupid. Who would name a city Liev!" Simila said, throwing up his hands in exaggerated awe of stupidity.

"So?" Carter shrugged, leading the knight out of the gate.

"It's completely stupid! It's too close to live! Imagine somebody writing that and automatically making it Live! Then they'd have to rewrite the whole official document! That would suck!" Simila shouted.

"Well, why are you bitching to me?" _Thank God that Will's not here, he would have my cursed head! Hm… I wonder if I'd go to heaven or hell? That would be an interesting thing to find out…_ "Argue with the idiot who named it! And why do you name a bar Rusty Tankard! That's like saying their cheep, crappy, and dirt-filled!" Carter replied.

"Now your bitching to me." Simila replied.

"…Did you just swear?" Carter asked, raising an eyebrow nad turning in his saddle.

"Yeah, so? You swear." Sim shrugged.

"Yeah, but it makes up my character! You're supposed to be the freaking nice guy that never swears, HAS manners, and if this was a romance type thing, would be wearing shining armor and rescuing a princess from a dragon with a screwy accent." Carter said, hitting the boy with the practice sword.

"The what who that make you?" Sim asked, speeding up.

"That would make me a simple guy wearing all black and being the guy that would lull the princess in with his charm and seduce her with his silver tongue." Carter smirked. "And then when she went off with the knight in shining armor she would forget about her sexy awesome stealth ninja for an unrealistically nice knight who wouldn't hurt her in anyway shape or form."

"A sexy awesome stealth ninja?" Simila asked, watching Carter trot in front of him.

"Yup, cuz I'm the sexiest, awesomest, stealthiest, ninjaiest, ninja in history!" Carter smirked.

"I'm not sure if awesomest is a real word." Simila sighed.

"Doesn't matter, my sexiness makes it real." Carter said.

"No it doesn't and since when are you sexy? According to June, you're a fat, perverted, sexiest, old pig that likes young girls." Simila answered, scratching his head.

"That's not nice." Carter said, climbing out of the giant crater he made less than a second ago.

"Wow, I can't believe you really do that." Simila said.

"June's killing me with it."

Simila sighed and nodded his head in understanding before Carter set off at a breakneck speed. He could have sworn that Carter was jacked up on SOMETHING! Then again, it was his apprentice, and he was just reminded of her with him meeting with dirt.

Then arrived at the simple town at noon, the sun already starting to set behind the trees. Carter glared at the orb of light, and Simila swore it went up a bit. Then they scouted out the small port town before finding one of the 'nicer' inns and getting a room.

"So, what's the battle plan for tomorrow?" Simila asked through a roll, bacon, nad part of a potato.

"Battle plan?" Carter asked, raising his head up from a steak.

"Yeah, like a strategy? A plan of attack, how we will proceed." Simila asked, motioning.

"Oh, that." Carter said, blinking several times.

"Yeah, so what is it." Simila asked, noticing that Carter's steak was now crammed into the Ranger's mouth and swallowed whole.

Carter gagged, banging his head on the table before swallowing again. Then he took a breath and a swig of coffee. Then he smirked and said:

I'm screw their ass up so dam bad the devil won't know if they're a person or a pile of crap.

**Carter's happier now and is now biting my head off, so Lovergirl, you can have the jacket back! That being said I would like to say HURAY! I have fifty reviews! Thank you everybody for your support! I'll try to update soon! SPOILER ALERT! : In the second chapter after this, you will learn ALL of Carter's secrets! And if it's not that chapter, it's the next! LOVE YALL! Also- Mada Mada Dane means- You still have a ways to go! Or something similar! I don't own Prince of Tennis! (Were the line originated!)**

**~ZargintoFlames:3~**


	17. Bonus Chapter!

**Special! This is for my 50****th**** reviewer! Cause everyone has been really supportive and helpful! This is a bonus chapter and does not have any effect on the plot!**

Bonus Chapter:

Where is he?

"I think he's by the cabin." Will said, pointing.

"No, no, see, that's just a girl wearing his shirt." June replied.

Across the room Carter wondered, _Who's wearing who's shirt?_

"Is that him by the tree next to the hat stall?"

"Will, that's a clown." June sighed, shaking her head.

_Who's by a tree next to a clown? _Carter wondered, thinking over his coffee.

"How about by the castle guards? Hey! It's me!" Will smiled, pointing.

"Yes, I think every book has at least one Ranger in it. I think last year it was Gilan. Or at least that's what Crowley said." June pondered, staring really hard at the book they were reading.

"I see him! He's in the window of the castle! The tower!" Will smiled, pointing.

"He is! Good eye Will! Next picture!" June smiled cheerfully.

"Hey…are you guys looking through a swimsuit magazine or something?" Carter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No master, where looking for Waldo, cuz he's missing." June stuck out her tongue and returned to the book.

_Who's why is he so special? I'm special too! Look at me! I deal with you every day! And drink up to a gallon of coffee and kick major butt in a fight! _Carter thought before continuing sulking.

Will and June stared at the page for several seconds before Will pointed at something. June nodded eagerly and flipped pages. Carter glared at them as they laughed and discussed where this Waldo person was hiding. Finally he couldn't take it.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING FOR WALDO DAMMIT!" He snapped, slamming his empty coffee cup down.

June and Will peeked up from the book and looked at him cautiously. They exchanged a silent message before they both yelled, "BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" And returned to looking for the missing man. Carter sat there, dumbfounded on why he hadn't done that before shrugging and getting up.

"Will move over, I want to look too." Carter said, pushing the Ranger aside to stand behind June.

~Three hours later~

"Will! June and you, I stopped by too…what are you doing?" Gilan asked, setting the small bag of coffee down on the table.

Three heads silently rose up from the depths of the book and in exact order June, Will and Carter, (repeat). Said:

"We."

"Are"

"Looking"

"For"

"Waldo!" Carter sang.

"I wanna lookie too!" Gilan cried, suddenly hanging from the rafters and looking down on the book.

~Two Hours later~

"So that's why you haven't been doing the paperwork I sent you!" Crowley smiled at his old friend.

"Yeah, odd, usually Will or somebody greets us at the door and offers us coffee. They're not out training…" Halt said, scratching his head.

They heard a loud group of laughter coming from June's room and headed down the hall. Halt and Crowley stumbled upon probably the most ridiculous group of Ranger's ever and also, the most spontaneous.

Carter was hanging upside-down from the rafters as Will was being sat on by June. Gilan as happily sipping coffee and reading the book via mirror pinned next to the bed into which they were reading it on.

"What are you doing?" They both asked.

(Same sequence, but add Gilan at the end.)

"We"

"Are"

Finding"

"WALDO!"

The elder Rangers exchanged looks before shrugging and finding positions to read the page from. They finished up to whole book the next morning. Will yawned sleepily as he went to prepare some coffee for everyone.

"Hey, you know what I don't understand?" Gilan yawned.

"What?" The others asked.

"Why is Waldo hiding in the first place?"

…Silently Carter raised his hand before saying, "Um…that's my fault, ya see I was in the middle of the desert and I was hungry and on comes this guy with an extra camel with him. I bargain with him and make it to the next town. He says I need to pay him back for it…well…I kind of threatened his life and the end of a sharpened camel hoof. Let's just say he hasn't been spotted in the last four years…" Carter smiled, shrugging nervously.

"Master…" June growled.

"Yes oh wise and mystical lady that is the smartest person I have ever met and can kill me? " Carter asked weakly.

"Did you eat his camel too?" She asked.

"…Yes." The word floated through the air, right before a giant cloud of dust appeared in the shape of Carter holding a sign that read :I am Sooo screwed. In Carter's real forms' place was June's boot.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I will do the same for the seventy fifth and stuff! As long as it's not anonymous if so, then it's the next or I'll be creative! Thank you all for your support and the happiness the book: Where in the World in Waldo, can bring to the world! Also, I probably will not update anytime this week bc I'm going to the lake and will have very crappy internet if any. Sorry people! And respect WALDO THE AWESOME!**


	18. Choices

**Vacations are overrated, I was thrown out of a tube by my cousins and I don't think this is my type of vacation. I do believe my vacation is sitting in a bed at three in the morning, typing out my next chapter. So, here ya go! Sorry for the wait!**

"So…Where's the Rusty Tankard?" Simila asked as the pair wandered the town.

"…Somewhere?" the Ranger/ninja answered.

"That's real specific…Idiot!" Simila sighed.

"ooh! It's a pie vendor!" Carter's glaze falling to a deep red pie with a sprinkle of brown sugar on top.

"Pay attention!" The knight in training snapped, thwacking Carter upside the head.

"Hey! I will skewer you if you do that again." The ninja growled, glaring at Simila.

"Yeah? Let's see you try it!" Simila replied, stopping at returning the glare.

As they tried to kill each other with glares, sparks flying everywhere, a small child walked up with a marshmallow. Simila glanced at his and handed his a small piece of chocolate and Carter handed the boy graham crackers before continuing the spark inducing glares. The boy smiled before putting together a smore* and roasting it in the fire in between the two people.

As he walked off, happy and chewing on his sticky, yummy treat, Carter and Simila stared at him. Then they exchanged looks and both in perfect union raised an eyebrow.

"What"

"The"

"Hell?" Carter finished as their glaze fell again on the boy with the smore.

_Wonder if we can bake a cake in the fire…_Simila wondered.

_…I wanna smore too!_ The ninja whined in his head.

~June~ (So I lied, you're learning things!)

"You know nothing about him." June snapped, spitting the blood out of her mouth.

"No, YOU know nothing about that son of mine!" He growled, backhanding the girl again.

Again June spit before answering, "No, you don't know what he's like! You've been trying to kill him since day one! You don't know his favorite foods, or his favorite songs or his hobbies! You don't know his personality, you don't know his habits, his thoughts, his anger, YOU DON"T KNOW HIS LIFE DAMMIT!" June snapped, struggling in her new bonds.

She was in the commanders tent, tied once again to a pole. He had given up with the old tactics, mostly because she had already incapacitated twenty men and killed three with her feet and teeth, and partly because he wanted someone interesting to talk to. Then again, she was a Smartalic as his son.

"I know he loves toast, that his as Smartalic as you, he hates taking baths, he sleeps late, he has seven masters, he has an evil side. He loves all his friends, he despises me, loves you, and he's always praying I won't find him. He likes any songs except soft and slow music, he's too energetic for that, he like fiddling with grass, annoying you and anyone else, loves most pies except blueberry and strawberry, has a habit of falling asleep during lectures and he's happy and energetic on most days. Except on the days after I find him, than he's grumpy, mean, cruel and violent." The man answered.

"You don't know the half of it." June snarled in his face.

"No, you don't know the half of it. He's my son, he has my blood, the blood of a killer, the blood of a bandit gang nad the blood of an assassin. He was trained since day one the ways of the blade. He was trained by the best masters in the world to take over my empire and rule this pitiful world nad he's been running from that since he was two. He could take on my best at the age of four and will take over my empire while I sit away and watch the darkness. He has darkness in his heart and that's why he is what he is. He's a monster and a killing machine that has surpassed my expectations!" The bandit king cackled.

"Did you really just cackle? I thought only weirdoes and evil villains did that." June snorted.

"Shut up already." The man rolled his eyes.

"So, if your his father, do you know his favorite color?"

The man raised an eyebrow before saying, "Of course, it's red, red for the blood his blade is soaked in and red for the blood in his veins."

"WRONG!" June shouted in his ear. "It's blue."

"Red."

"Nope, it's blue. Blue for the sky. Blue for the animals in the vast blue. Because he wants to fly away from you, and away from all the opportunity's you've given him. Because he wants his friends and he wants to be himself, not this killing machine you've tried to mold him into. He is himself and NOBODY freaking else and you know he dam well isn't!" June snapped.

The man smiled before leaving the tent. June sighed and fell asleep after her outburst. Her stomach growled from not being feed for two days straight. At least they were giving her water.

~Carter~

"Told you I knew where it was at." Carter said, sticking his tongue out at the knight.

Simila grabbed the ninja's tongue nad said, "I guess you did, but I don't think you'll be tell me anything else for the rest of your life." Pulling out a knife and smiled evilly at the ninja.

"I vanna keep my tung!" Carter managed, pulling away as best he could.

"Then keep it in your mouth!" Sims snapped slamming Carter's jaw shut on his tongue.

Carter whimpered as he bite his tongue. He could taste blood. He then snapped his tongue back in and looked at the tavern before them. The Rusty Tankard, a run-down junky building with a simple door. He smelled cheap beer and pasted out men in there. All conveniently located by the docks!

"Dis is a dump." Carter mumbled before walking in.

The inside was no better than the outside, with several rotting tables in the corner and squeaky boards and drunken sailors in every table. The only semi-decent thing was the bar, which was empty with a man with one eye cleaning a dirty mug with an even dirtier rag.

A lone man was sitting at the far end wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and red pants. A skull with a longsword running vertically through it and a dagger making it a cross. Carter grumbled something about the new symbol, but approached the man.

"Hello boy. You ready to get your part into us? The boss is ready for ya at camp. And if ya come quick, the girl might not be given a special*. The boats waiting in the dock. It's the on with our symbol on the left anchor and a-"

The man never finished the sentence before he was thrown across the bar, knocking over several still dirty mugs the bartender had placed there. The bartender sighed, but kept cleaning. Simila took a step back as Carter let loose.

Carter was already grabbing the man's shirt as he came to a stop. The man gave a yelp as he was slung into one of the rotting booths and then kicked across the bar again into a drunk sailor. He sustained several splitters from the table and a beer glass in the head from the sailor.

The man growled and got up, kicking the sailor over and taking an empty beer glass before breaking it on the table. Carter was already sliding under him, kicking the table over nad kicking it again, taking the man's legs out.

Simila watched in awe as Carter grabbed the falling man by the arms and hurled him up into the ceiling.

"Now watch very closely as I break this man's back and throw him up to four meters away." Carter said, addressing Simila.

As the man fell down, twisting in mid-air, facing the bar. Carter then jumped up, landing on his hands and kicked the man in the back with the toe of his boot, sending him over the ducking Sims and into the bars hardwood.

"Now that your opponent is crippled, take you boot and do this." Carter said, jumping off a chair.

Simila whistled as Carter hit the low ceiling and kicked off it and stomped on the man's head. Simila heard a sickening cracking noise before Carter picked up the dead body nad threw it up on the bar.

"That's Bloody Jack, use his bounty to clean up this dump, or at least get decent beer." Carter said, dragging the stunned Simila out of the bloodied bar.

As Carter walked back to the inn they were at and saddled Smoke he paused and said"…I went overboard…shit."

"FAIL!" Smiley yelled in his ear…he's glaring at me…..

"OUCH! THAT MY BLOODY EAR YOU SON OF A B-BOBBLYHEAD!" Carter stuttered.

"You stuttered." Simila pointed out.

_I hate rehab._ Carter thought, growling at the knight before continuing to saddle Smoke.

They led the horses to the boat Carter was told about loaded their horses, Smoke pitching a fit because he knew all these evil people. Carter solved the problem by saying, "clam." Simila raised an eyebrow but continued loading Storm.

"Where's Jack?" One of the crewmen asked.

"Code 51." Carter answered, walking past him.

"Aye." The man nodded before ordering the men to depart.

"What's Code 51?" Simila whispered to Carter.

"Code 51: Is where you kill the informer too prevent information leakage." Carter answered.

"I'd hate to be an informer." Simila whistled.

"Usually it's some lazy person that has an actual bounty so that the person that killed him has a good name." Carter explained as they walked below decks.

"I get it, so then they can go around unnoticed and complete their evil deeds!" Simila smiled, nodding.

"That's nice, now like Code 73, we have to freaking row." Carter sighed.

"What's that Code state?" Simila asked.

"That new people on the ship have to row. And if it's a King's Ranger or a knight then they have to row twice as much." Carter stated.

"Oddly specific." Simila said as they sat down on a bench.

"That's because it was just added." Carter stated.

"When?"

"About a week ago when they verified that I was here and June had a friend in Battleschool." Carter stated, grabbing the oar.

"…Now I feel like somebody's watching me…I hope I have privacy." Simila muttered, following suit with Carter.

They began noticing that the ship began tilting to the right about thirty minutes in. As if on cue (again) a man walked up with a mallet and hit Carter on the head. Carter scowled before asking the man why he just did that.

"You need to row lighter." He said simply, hitting him again before walking off.

"...Asshole, I can't help it that I'm stronger than everyone else." Carter mumbled.

Everyone turned and looked at the ninja, glaring holes in him. "What'd you just say." Half the people said.

"Oi! You know it too! You wanna try beating me?" Carter snapped, standing up leaving Simila to support their rowing.

"Hell yeah we do!" They answered, in response Carter crackled his knuckles.

"Oh no, not again." Simila sighed and ducked as someone was throw over him and into a bench.

~One Day later!~ (and three rolls of bandages, seven bottles of cleaning alcohol and one rope)

"You suck." Simila said, kicking Carter.

"What did I do!" He said, "Hey watch the nose! Pick it up would ya!"

"It's your freaking fault we're tied up like this!" The knight replied, kicking him again.

"…You don't have to kick me for it." Carter said.

Carter had, of course, gotten tied up because of the fight and in result he had blamed Smiley for it nad gotten them BOTH tied up. IN classic tribal style, hung. upside-down and hanging from log.

"I hate you." Simila growled as the dropped him and Carter onto the ground.

Then they were untied and left to walk around until shot or taken to the commanding tent. Or shot. Carter groaned and rubbed his wrists before getting up nad walking into a random tent. He stepped around three men that were lying on the ground.

He looked at the simple pole with a bundle of rope at the bottom. He nodded and walked at before going to the kitchen tent marked by the stack of white smoke flowing out of the open top. Carter strolled in, walking past the huge line nad got a slice of toast and walked out.

Simila sighed before spotting Carter walking out of a tent. He ran up and was about to shout at him for something when he spotted the toast.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"Over there." He answered.

A minute later, they were both eating toast and waiting to be called to the tent. An officer walked up nad ordered them into the tent. Awaiting them, was the devil himself.

"Lovely to see you dad! Today I'm gonna draw a nice big picture with your blood!" Carter smiled.

_He's a freaking monster…_Simila thought, sweatdropping.

"You won't do that if you don't want her raped, stabbed, tortured, and then given to the dogs." He answered.

"Are you sure you can do that? It seems like a big task for little guy like you." Carter snarled. (His father's 5'1)

"You're one to talk." He replied.

"Well, now that I'm here, I can kick your dam ass!" Carter said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sorry for getting your hopes up, but you're not killing anyone today."

"Oops, sorry about that, I kind of kill two sailor, and Jack. Oh, and half the crew on the ship that brought me here." Carter replied, smirking.

"…You are such a pain." Carter's dad sighed.

"Okay I'm feeling left out here so, who are you and what is your name?" Simila snapped, tapping his foot.

"I am the Grim Reaper, and Carter's father. My name is, little knight-"

"Diablo." Carter interrupted.

"Seems you haven't forgotten. Yes, my name is Diablo, because I killed my parents and gave myself a name from a book. Diablo. I am Diablo the hellbringer." He said.

"He also loves long strolls through a graveyard, sipping blood with vampires and sharing songs with Sirens. And he has a unbeatable talent for playing the drums." Carter sighed.

"Whatever, take them to the holding cells." Diablo snapped and ten man came out from behind curtains and bond both of them in ropes. Two hauling Simila away and the other six dragging Carter away while he clung to a pole by his teeth. One other man was taken to the medical tent by the extra for having a broken rib from a head-butt.

"Classic storyline, hero taken to prison, has someone bust him out… but with him around the storylines shot to smithereens." Simila sighed, looking at Carter.

**Again, vacation with cousins = ****good idea**. **So, you know the drill and this time as a threat if you don't review I will sick Carter on you! And tell him you have June…and toast. So this was a bit more comedy than I intended in this chapter, but I still hope you like it! *Smore=GOODNESS! *Speacial=...let's just say Carter has a right to be pissed.**


	19. Bloody Mess

**Except blood. And I mean like a whole freaking swimming pools worth of it. Carter's pissed. Also I made a mistake…Diablo is NOT 5'1…he is 5'3. He is six inches shorter than Carter! June is 5'2! Sorry about not adding the height until now…or did I?...**

Chapter 17

"Shit…SHIT!" Carter shouted, kicking the cage door.

"Calm down, getting carried away isn't gonna solve anything." Simila said, who was sitting on the dirt floor.

Carter continued cursing and pacing the small space before straight flat out body slamming the steel bars. Simila sighed and watched as the man banged and pried at the door bars unsuccessfully. They had been sitting in here for three hours and in that time Carter had already broken three knuckles and knocked out the guards, twice.

"Just sit down and think." Simila said.

"Screw that, June's out there dammit!" Carter shouted again, kicking the door.

In response the door rattled on its hinges. Carter shouted in anger before looking around the room. It held only a dead rat he had stomped into a pancake and a simple wooden chair. Carter cursed and kicked the door again before sitting down next to Simila. He got up again shortly nad broken the chair against the door.

He took off his shirt and took the bucket of water they had and dunking his shirt in it. Simila raised an eyebrow as he wrapped it around three bars and tied it around a chair leg. Then he began turning the chuck of wood.

"What are you doing?" Simila asked, getting up.

"Wet cloth doesn't break in large quantities. So using my shirt," He grunted, turning the leg in a circle, "I can bend the bars, theoretically of course." He said, turning the leg in a circle again.

"Correct, But as you can see, I planned for that." A voice said, coming out from around the cage door. "There are too many bars." It was true, there was a bar about every two inches… "And…" In that sentence The leg broke.

Carter cursed before grabbing another piece of word before throwing it away as it shattered. It was perfectly rotten! Carter growled and unwrapped the shirt before dipping it in water again, cleaning it of splitters.

"What'll you do now, you have no leverage." Diablo said, smiling.

"Then I'll lose my arm so I can beat you to death with it." Carter growled, rewrapping the cloth around the bars and tying it around his arm.

"Stop! You'll lose it from the pressure! Or in the very least you'll break it!" Simila cried, untying the knot.

"I don't care."

"It's your arm!"

"IT'S JUNE!" Carter roared, kicking Simila away and retying the knot and twisting the cloth in one circle.

"Stop!" Simila cried, pulling Carter's other arm.

"Let him do it, it's his arm." The man on the other side smiled.

Carter grunted as he did a flip, dragging his arm in another circle, tightening the cloth even more. The circulation was already weak from the pressure and Simila could only guess that by the time they could get out Carter would have at least his arm broken, if not both!

Two turns went by before Simila heard a pop from Carter's arm. He's head snapped to it and it revealed a swelled up area. Carter grunted as he performed another flip, turning the bars even farther apart. The bars were now wide enough for someone as small as June to get out, but not to the men inside.

"STOP!" Simila shouted, punching Carter in the face.

"But I can't." Carter smiled, shifting his broken arm in the knot.

"Why not! June wouldn't want you to do this for her!" Simila shouted, staring the Ranger down.

"She also wouldn't want to be here. She wouldn't want me to tease her, or to have met her. Doesn't mean it hasn't already happened. She wouldn't want you here. She wouldn't want any of this!" Carter growled, grabbing Sim by the shirt and throwing him to the ground and setting a firm foot on his.

"Fighting with your allies I see." Diablo said, smiling.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Carter growled, turning the cloth around more.

"Why thank you for the complement! It's so delightful for a son to be praising his father!" Diablo smiled, walking off.

"Bipolar asshole. Sick and twisted one second and calm and calculating the next." Carter said, unwrapping the cloth to soak it again.

As he moved to wrap the cloth around again a simple hand stopped him. Carter looked up to find Simila standing in his way. Carter sighed, pushing his lightly away, but he didn't budge. Simila stayed put, block him. Carter smiled and pushed Simila aside again, this time succeeding.

"Sims, I'm serious about saving June, and I'd do this for anyone of my friends. I'd do it for you, Will, Gilan, Halt, Horace, Brent, Alyss. I'd do it for anybody I love. Now move, so I can get on to saving that lazy slack apprentice of mine so I can teach her a freaking lesson and can die happy and young (hint) while you do something stupid." Carter said, wrapping the cloth around the bars twice.

"June wouldn't want this." Simila said simply.

"…I know…..and that's exactly why I'm doin' it!" Carter shouted, smiling. He tied that knot on his broken arm once again and turned it, twice in a fast succession.

The bars gave a groan as they bent outwards, but the groaning of the metal was overshadowed by Carter. He gave a shout of extreme pain as Simila rushed this side, ripping the cloth off his arm. The bone of his arm was sticking out of his arm. A small amount of blood had found its way with it. Simila groaned before grabbing the wet shirt cutting the edge on his belt buckle. Then he wrapped it around Carter's upper arm.

"this is gonna hurt a lot." Simila warned.

"Just hurry up and push it back in dammit!" Carter screamed.

"Fine." Simila mumbled before popping the bone back in place and quickly tying the wet cloth around the puncture.

Carter gave a scream as the bone popped in. He flopped onto the ground, panting. Simila sighed before looking at the bars, they were open to say in the least. The three bars were pulled together in almost a column.

"Come on you useless sack of crap, get up!" Carter growled to himself.

"No, rest, you just broke your arm! The bone was sticking out for God's sake!" Simila said, glaring at him.

"That's lovely, but it doesn't matter, I've walked five miles with four broken ribs and a broken arm and three toes, I think I can handle having a bone pop out of my skin." Carter said, sitting up slowly.

"That's not possible." Simila stated.

"Oh yeah it is! I had to sleep a good two whole days just to be able to twitch my fingers!" Carter snapped, staggering to his feet.

"Well, you can't fight, you've broken your primary arm." Simila stated, motioning to Carter's arm.

"Now who told you I was right handed?" Carter asked grabbing the remains of his shirt.

"But…" Sim stuttered as Carter stood up fully.

"I'm a born ambidextrous." Carter said, smiling as her slung the shirt around his neck and tied it around his right arm.

As he moved his arm into the makeshift sling he walked towards opened cell. As he stepped out he laughed as said, "Sims, get ready to see a glimpse of Hell, cuz I'm gonna give it to 'em!"

Simila smiled and shook his head, no matter what happened to this guy he would ALWAYS dish out twice as much. He felt sorry for Carter's father.

Carter growled as three men came to restrain him and put him back in the cage. He instead stomped on one of their knees, and straight out kicked the other guy into a tent…six feet away. Then turning towards the last person, wielding a longsword.

He smiled and spun the stunned man around and grabbed under the man's chin with his one arm. Then he pulled as hard as he could and sat down on the man's legs. There was a loud crack before a wet pop and blood flying everywhere. Carter smiled and cast the disembodied head onto the ground. Then he took three steps back and punted the 'ball' across the camp.

"He really is a beast…"Simila said, sickened.

"Oh, and that's only the start boy." Carter growled, picking up the longsword.

Carter walked straight into the camp, his Ranger's uniform coated with bloody from chest up. Then he smiled deviously and began his rampage. The first to die was also the most brutal. A simple foot soldier.

Carter snarled as he kicked his chest in and kicked his head in with the soles of his boot. He smiled and looked around at the now circling mob. Back at the cage, Simila lost his lunch before grabbing a sword and rushing after Carter.

When he got there he realized something. Carter wouldn't need help even against the devil himself. Mostly because he LOOKED like the devil himself! Carter's entire uniform was coated in one dead body or another's blood! He had a dark red aura surrounding him and a smile that could kill.

Gore was splattered all around and blood was everywhere within a twenty foot radius. Inside the gore pit, Carter was still swinging. He hopped up; dodging a cut from an axe man and drove the tip of his sword into the man's nose. As the blade tickled his brain, Carter jumped off the man's chest and grabbed someone else's head with his feet.

As Carter landed one the ground he caught himself with his left hand and threw the man with his feet, giving him a quick neck-snap. As he hurtled into three other men, Carter was already singing his deadly song, swinging his sword to the rhythm of his own beat. As he severed a man's arm and leg, the blade was already flicking into one's throat. Then and he drove the blade point first into a lancer's shield and into his heart, the iron blade snapped.

Carter laughed and picked up two daggers and held them so their points were facing down and the blade in front. Then as he began his song of death again, Simila noticed he was moving faster. In fact, Carter was moving at a blur! He would see a glimpse of his giving a quick slash into a unsuspecting person's face nad then following up with one to the throat, nad then him driving both into someone's eye who was half way across the field.

As some men started to turn to flee, they spotted Simila and almost laughed at their luck! A simple boy! And watching the slaughter before with absolutely no awareness too! What luck! They thought, until Simila turned and, suddenly liking parts of Carter's random style, threw his sword point blank into one's chest.

"You know, his style is quiet energetic! And it has such a randomosity in it that nobody can predict it. It's quiet good." Simila said, thinking back to his lessons by the Ranger.

As the other two took half a step back in surprised Simila was already up and pulling the drenched sword free. Then he spun the sword around and hit the one on the left with the hilt and driving the blade across the other man's neck, severing an artery.

"But to be honest, it's rather barbaric and sloppy, the way his severs and gives bleeding wounds. I prefer precision and giving the victims a quick death, not crushing their ribs and letting them die of internal bleeding. Plus it's rather sickening." Simila added the last comment as an afterthought.

As the last one alive stumbled back Simila brought his sword around and in a broad arc, cut deeply into the man's chest. Then finishing him off his withdrew the sword and gave a precise stab to the heart.

As the bandits and killers saw the demon of hell in front of them and the angel of heaven in the back they panicked. They were trained killers, but what do you do against a pissed off demon( Carter) and a precise angel that's just as deadly (Smiley…he's glaring at me!)!

"Well, we're screwed." One in the middle sighed and brought out a single shot pistol and fired it into his skull.

"Hey! We can shot 'em!" Another said, taking out his pistol and aiming at Simila.

Simila's eyes widened as he dove out of the way nad rolled, dodging several shots at him and grabbing an abandoned crossbow on the ground. As he rolled to his feet and shot into the mob and hit somebody.

Carter on the other hand, charged right forward, grinning like a demon (or an idiot) and before they could fire, was already upon them with his twin blades. And he threw a dagger into a gunman's head, took his pistol and shot it through someone aiming at Simila. Then he somehow deflected a bullet off the edge of his remaining dagger and back at the shooter. In response, the blade shattered.

"You guys can't make shit for blades!" He shouted, counting the number of the men. Twenty-five.

"Can twenty of you really kill me?" He asked, standing still in a circleguns.

"Aye, cuz they'll be twenty bullets in yer brain asshole." One answered as they all cocked their guns.

"Can five of you really kill him?" Carter smiled, pointing to Simila, who was lounging one the corpses of five neatly slain men, all who had been slain with a simple blade in the heart, head or along the neck.

"Split up!" The man replied.

As the men separated into ten Carter laughed.

"I don't think even one hundred of you could kill me in the mood I'm in!" He growled.

"Hey, Carter's isn't your arm broken?" Simila called over their heads.

"…Now that I think about it… it is…" Carter mused on how he could use the dual knives so well.

"Fail…" Simila sighed as ten men surrounded him.

"Savvy?" Carter grinned again.

"We sav!" Simila smiled.

Simila blocked an upper cut and fell back into the tennis stance. Once in it, he deflected several series of thrust, jabs, and overhead slices. He smiled at how easy it was, Carter's blows were much harder! Then he switched to offense and from that stance he Spun on his left heel and stabbed the man closest to him. Then he surged forward, throwing the body free of his sword and into two other men.

Then he blocked another cut, returning it with a slash at the attacker's leg and a follow overhead slash. Then he turned and counted the eight in front of him. He then decided to be reckless again and sprinted forward and slid three feet from them. As the one he was aiming at put his sword down to cut Sims in two, Simila jumped from his slid and whipped the blade around three of their necks. As he landed their heads toppled to the ground. Simila gave a start, not meaning to do this.

The five left to advantage of this and all went for overhead slash at Simila's crouched body.

"Crap!" Simila yelped as he began to dive, knowing he wasn't going to make it.

As he dove, he completed it and turned around to find a outstretched sword blocking the five blades. He gasped, realizing the blade must have been at least three times as heavy. (Hold a weight close, then try holding it away from you, same principle).

"What the heck are you doing goofing around? This is a live battle Sims." Carter said, smiling.

"Hey, not everyone can be a beast like you." Simila sighed.

Carter laughed and flipped his blade in a circle, catching the men from behind and severing three heads and killing another. The last began to run and Carter casually threw the blade at him. It struck cleaning into his head and the man fell.

"Carter, what the hell did you DO!" Simila yelled as he looked over at the ten Carter had.

(The squeamish skip this paragraph)

The five foot radius the Carter had been standing in was basically a sushi board, organs, hands, fingers and everything else was scattered all around it. And the blood was streaming through the dirt and grass.

"I was letting my anger out." Carter answered, smiling deviously.

_Carter really is a demon from hell when his mad and fighting!_ Simila realized, throwing up again.

As Carter walked through the gore, Simila skirted around it like it was a plague and followed the demon to the command tent. Carter picked up a fallen, stained sword before entering.

Simila immediately heard a clash of steel.

**Hehe! Cliffhanger! But as I said, bloody. Now I have to sign Carter up for anger management classes. If your wondering…Will told me too, along with half the Ranger Corps, King Duncan, Simila, June and all my other OC's and even YOUR OC's. That begin said, I hope you enjoyed! Now please click that pretty little blue set of words below and make an author VERY happy! It only takes one minute!**


	20. Sacrifice

**Live, because life will not wait for it. Live, because life can chase away your sadness and sorrow. Live because it can be the salvation of a poor soul. Because that… Is life itself. So, do not wait for the storm that life is to pass, instead, learn to dance in the rain with glee. (Quote of the day!)Btw, you're gonna be pissed at me!**

**Chapter 18**

The cost of life

Simila rushed into the tent and found Carter crossed swords with his father. Simila growled and readied his sword to jump in when Carter snarled at him nad jerked his head towards the center of the room.

June was strung up on a pole, groaning in her sleep. Her arms and legs had an assortment of bruises and one or two cuts. There was also a pulsing red mark on her cheek. Simila nodded and skirted around them to June.

Carter turned his glaze back to Diablo and pushed forward with all of his strength with one hand. Seeing that was not enough he shoved his shoulder into the back of the longsword, cutting his self on the double edge before pushing Diablo back.

"I see you're going all out today." Diablo said, stumbling back.

"Might as dam well! Cuz sure as hell ain't leaving here until your dead and burned!" Carter snarled anger in his eyes.

"I see." Diablo muttered, blocking Carter's slash.

Simila took out his dagger and began sawing away at June's bindings as Carter and Diablo felt out each other's defenses. Carter countered a jab by kicking the blade up and slamming the hilt of his sword on Diablo's causing it to ring violently.

Diablo dropped it and kicked the falling blade at Carter's leg, who danced around the spinning and flipping blade and snatching the hilt out of the air. Diablo nodded as he looked around the bloodied ground for a weapon. Spotting one he hopped backwards, Carter how every was more than ready for it.

"Die!" He shouted, flipping a sword around, grabbing it by the point and throwing it at Diablo.

Carter's right arm gave out after the feat thou and he sighed before letting the limp arm drop to his side. Then he carefully maneuvered his arm into his pocket. Seeing that it wouldn't flail around too much he settled into the tennis stance.

"Ah, I see you picked up a sport as well! Although I think tennis is rather dull nad stupid. Also it's to finesse and over all pointless." Diablo paused, musing.

"Shut the hell up! You haven't even played!" Carter snapped, still pissed off.

Diablo shrugged and started his careful approach towards his son. He eyed his stance and thought about attack plans. He smiled before charging forward and sliding.

Carter braced for it as Diablo suddenly turned the slide into a jump and raised his new found sword in a one handed grip. He smiled before saying, "I believe this is called a smash?" slamming the blade down onto Carter's raised sword.

Diablo let out a yelp as he suddenly was dragged left and was sent sprawling on the ground. Carter smiled before driving his sward into Diablo's head. Diablo however had already rolled to the left and jumped to his feet. Then as carter started to pull his sword out Diablo gave a slash at his head.

Carter ducked and swung around using the hilt of and kicked Diablo upside the head. Diablo stumbled back and shook his head as Carter gave up on the sword and picked up two knives. The second his tucked into his other pocket.

"Savvy?" He asked, raising his knife.

"Cocky as always I see." Diablo muttered before rushing forward.

Simila had finished with the bonds by this time and was slinging June over his shoulder and jogging out when she woke. She yawned a bit and looked around and noticing the moving ground. She nodded and closed her eyes on Simila's back.

"Wait…What the hell are you doing here!" June cried, slapping Simila on the back of the head.

"Ouch! And saving you! What else! Me and your master went and came all the freaking way here just to say your ass! And I get a slap and not a kiss! How screwed up is that!" Simila said, glaring at her as he continued running.

"Wait, my master?" June asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, now let's hurry up while he deals with that demon." Simila said, slowing down on a bloody patch.

"Stop! Go back! I have to help him!" June said suddenly, startling Simila.

"Ahhh, now you're starting to fit the description of a worried damsel in distress." Simila nodded, smiling.

"NO! Seriously Simila I'm not joking turn back! Knowing him he'll do something stupid and retarded! GO BACK!" June snapped, punching Simila's shoulder.

"Oi! Don't you have any confidence in him! He's your master for Christ's sake! Believe in the guy a little! If he can overhaul a wolfship to got three knots faster, I think he can handle a midget." Simila snapped.

"…"June said, growling. (5,2 and barely growing).

"Oh, well….um…you look nice short! I think girls look cute when their shorter than their boyfriend!" Simila stuttered.

"Smiley, I'mma gut you!" June yelled, kicking and punching poor Simila.

"I wanna keep my spleen!" Simila complained jokingly.

"Where are we even going!" June cried, kicking more.

Simila grumbled something before dropping her closer to the ground to carry her by her feet. (5,10!). June yelped as she started hanging upside down and seeing the ground only half a foot from her face.

"Simila pull me put right now OR I WILL NEUTER YOU!" June yelled, flailing around.

"I think I should just hand you over to Carter." Simila sighed, putting his head down and walking towards the boats.

Carter growled as he blocked yet another slash at his right side. Then he ducked a slice at his chest and jumped over a cut at his crouched form. He sighed, jumping in the air and stomping the outstretched blade into the ground. Then he gave a slash at Diablo's head, only succeeding in giving his a cut on his forehead.

"I won't miss next time." Carter growled and Diablo looked for another weapon, having dropped his sword to doge Carter.

"Who says there will be a next time?" Diablo chuckled, picking up an axe.

"…Axes….big…deadly, throw-able, but slow as hell and heavy as all get out. That being said, what the hell man! I have freaking knives and you get an axe! God do you have like a personal grudge against me! Come on! I pray every twelve Sundays and go to church when Will drags me! Come on!" Carter yelled at the sky before hopping back a step to avoid a deadly slash.

"You really need to go to church more." Diablo said, sighing.

"So now you're yelling at me when you're the mass murderer? Do you know the definition of the word, irony?" Carter snapped, ducking.

Carter blocked the giant axe with his dagger. Diablo nodded and hopped back. Carter groaned and dropped his dagger, picking up a sword in his left hand before twirling it rapidly.

"Did you know that I had actually nine, teachers?" Carte asked, his eyes dark.

"You had eight, I've killed seven of them." Diablo answered, charging.

"No, my last teacher was nature herself. And she taught me everything." Carter smiled, spinning on his heels, avoiding the blade and ending up inside Diablo's guard. Then he drove the sword up, Diablo jumped back to avoid most of the blade, but he was still cut across the cheek and arm. Both were shallow, but long.

"Did you know that a salamander can lose its tail and regrow it later just to escape from a predator? Or that and eagle can zoom in with its vision and was taught how to hear prey from over one hundred meters in the air? Or that a blue jay is camouflaged? Did you know, that every year they experience something, they adapt to it and change?" Carter asked, twirling his sword again.

"Yes. What is your point?" Diablo snapped, inpatient.

"It's that I have adapted to your style already. And that I have changed to fight you. I have spent the last five years training to just simply rip your head off. And I've made this technique to do it." Carter said, twirling the blade faster.

Diablo rolled his eyes and started forward again as Carter smiling. The longsword in his hands snapped around, nad went up his arms, twirling around it giving light cuts and gashes up and down his arm before twirling back down to his hand. Diablo laughed.

"The hell was that! You just killed yourself! You'll bleed to death in a matter of minutes!" Diablo laughed.

Carter's smile changed to a smirk as he walked forward, blood soaking his left arm. The blade in his hands was clenched tightly around the hilt of his sword as he walked forward. Diablo smiled and gripped the axe all the tighter as Carter approached. Then he noticed something different about his son, it was the aura around him. It wasn't furious or killing, it was calm and focused.

That was when he noticed it. The blood on Carter's arm wasn't dripping. IN fact, It had already dried! Carter smiled before lashing out, hitting the stunned Diablo along the thigh. Diablo stumbled back and fell as Carter raised up, staring his father in the face.

"You see, in a small quantity, blood dries rather slowly, mostly because it has little surface area. However, if it's in a puddle, such as my arm, it can dry quickly because the sun heats large amounts of the blood, which can heat and harden the other spots. The good thing about this in combat, is that it increases your grip!" Carter said as Diablo got up.

Carter then wove through several spins and twist before landing a momentous hit on Diablo's chest. He stumbled back as Carter dropped the blade nad pulled out the knife before. The he took his right hand out nad clenched the knife in his hand.

"You stole away everything from me. Now, it's time to pay back your debt." Carter growled, stabbing the blade into his father's neck.

Carter sighed and sat down and let out a gasp that he had been holding in. then he picked up a bloodied object, wrapped it in Diablo's shirt and went back to the tent. There, he grabbed June's quiver and her bow, slinging them over his shoulder with his left arm and found a box of matches. He quietly walked back to his father, matchbox clutched in his mouth as he lit one.

"Now burn your way to hell, for everything." Carter said, walking away as the match slowly lit on Diablo's bloodied shirt.

Then he walked slowly down to the port, finding a small fishing boat ready and prepared by a sweaty and smelly Simila. June rested on the deck, eating an apple as Carter walked on. She jumped down from her seat nad raced to him, glomp-tackling him to the ground with a tear in her eye.

"Carter! You idiot! You could have died! What if you broke an arm! Or a leg!" June cried, slapping the Ranger.

"June, get off and besides, I didn't break an arm or a leg!" Carter said, placing a bloodied package on a barrel. As the began opening it carter continued, I just lost it."

Inside the bloody cloth was carter's right arm. It was still broken and had actually swollen. Carter rolled his arm and sighed. Then he grunted and collapsed on the floor.

~Three days later~

"Holy shit what did you do to me! My head hurts like a bitch!" Carter moaned, cradling his aching head.

"You're just getting a hangover." Simila said, handing him an apple.

"What! Dude! Did you not have regular painkillers! When a guy passes out from blood lose and shock trauma from losing an arm you DON'T GET HIM JACKED UP ON BEER! WHAT IS FREAKING WRONG WITH YOU!" Carter shouted before moaning again and holding his head.

June walked in holding a giant roll of bandages. Carter grimaced as he started to take off down the ship's deck, just before being tackled by the knight, who was still eating an apple. Carter squirmed as he tried to strangle Simila with his one arm.

June ignored them as she carefully unwrapped Carter's bandaged arm. She had heard that they could reattach some limbs, but Carter had said he might try going without an arm for a while, or until he can't stand not being able to use two hands to shovel food into his mouth.

As June rewrapped the arm stump for the second time today she gave a tentative poke at the stump. Carter stiffened and growled as her before getting back to strangling Simila with his legs. June rolled her eyes and finished but instead of letting him up, pinned him to the floor with a knife he couldn't reach.

"June! YOU DAUGHTER OF A MONTH!" Carter called, having found yet another way to annoy her.

"Oi! I'll get my brother July to light you up!" She growled, secretly chuckling at her joke.

"Nice one June!" Simila smiled, retying a knot.

"Oh my GOD! I'm getting my arm reattached as soon as possible so that way I can strangle BOTH of you AT THE SAME TIME!" Carter growled.

"Carter, shut up!" June said, walking below decks.

"June you stupid little flat-chested idiotic apprentice of a bullshitin' monkey crackhead! I'm gonna kill you! You just to that idiotic, no-brained, burnt brained knight my name!" Carter shouted, kicking back in forth as he reached for the knife.

"Sooo…..that's your name…..Carter…C-A-R-T-E-R!" Simila sang, smiling.

As the day past and Simila retired, going to sleep on the table outside and not actually in his bunk. June sighed, looking up at the appearing stars. Carter yawned and finally rolled onto his stomach, stood up on his knees and pulled the knife out with his teeth.

"Hey, masssssstttteerrrr," June smiled as he walked to the front.

"What?" Carter asked, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance of the name.

"Since I already know your name…can you tell me your age? I won't tell anyone! Not even Simila or Will! Please master!" June asked, puppy-dog eyed.

"…What type of eyes are those?" Carter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Puppy dog eyes! Now shut up and tell me or I will cut off your other arm!" June snapped.

"Geez!" Carter jumped back and hid behind a barrel.

"Tell me!" June growled.

"Guess! I you get it right in three I'll give you something special!" Carter called from behind the barrel.

"Fine! Um…21!" June said.

"NO! I'm younger than that!" Carter snapped, poking his head out from behind the barrel.

"Gimme a hint!" June pleaded.

"I'm still in my teens!" Carter said.

"Big help! Um…nineteen?"

"No, but getting closer."

"Fine, sixteen." She said.

"Wrong." Carter whispered in her ear, smiling like mad.

"Fine, how old are you?" June asked, crossing her over her chest.

"Eighteen." He whispered again.

"What! No! You're way too immature to be 18! And you're bloody allowed to drink too! Hell no!" June snapped, glaring at Carter.

"Hey, being immature means I can do this!" Carter smiled and put his lips to hers, grinning.

She blushed before pulling out a bow. She growled as Carter laughed and took off down the stairs to the sleeping quarters. She chased after him, waking Simila who followed out of sheer curiosity.

"Oi! What did Carter do June?" Simila yawned, trotting behind her.

"That perverted, shallow, blood thirsty sexist pig just kissed me!" June growled, looking around the rooms.

"Oi! I ain't perverted, shallow or sexist! And a pig describes me at dinner." Carter stated, popping out from behind the door nad running out as arrow holes lined his cloak. He instantly threw it off and ran up to the main deck, followed by June and Simila.

They looked all over the deck for him, finding nothing. June thought for a moment before looking over the side of the moving boat. Sure enough, handing from the anchor was a Carter-fish. She smiled as she told Simila to lower both anchors into the water. Simila shrugged and obeyed as the ropes began descending into the saltwater below.

"Hey! Come on! It was a joke! Come on June! It's the middle f the ocean! There are sharks and octopuses and man-eater fishes and plankton and sharks and things take want to eat something a sexy and awesomely tasting as me! I can't swim! Please!" Carter pleaded, climbing the ropes as they descended.

"Fine, I'll forgive you if you do this." June smiled, and Carter sweatdropped. "Kiss Simila."

"…Goodbye cruel world!" Carter called, letting go of the rope and falling into the water, saluting.

Simila came back up and looked over the side before looking at June. She smiled and looked at him.

"Prepare the stove nad get ready with a net." She stated, but instead got the net herself.

A large splash of water alerted her of a shark and she sat back and waited up it the water started getting a bit red. Then she watched as Carter came up with a sharks tail in his mouth and his other leg wrapped around its tail.

"I think it's gonna pull off my leg and teeth as well." Carter groaned as June dipped the net down and around the struggling shark. AS she faltered, Simila rushed forward nad grabbed the net from her, pulling the shark in and helping the twitching Carter up.

"Holy crap, that thing almost bite my head off. And then it just turned around nad started swimming as fast as it could away!" Carter said.

"I can see why." June commented as she looked at the captured meal.

It was only a young shark, maybe not even four years old, but a decent size. Simila believed it was called a Bluefin, but couldn't quiet remember the exact name if that wasn't it. On its nose, a chuck was missing in the shape of a set of teeth.

June turned to Carter who shrugged, he never guessed that the shark be bit almost two weeks ago was the one he hauled in with his teeth and a leg. With some help from the knight.

"Let's started sorting the meat." Simila said, smiled as he got a butchers knife and a fillet knife and began the food making process. June went inside.

After one more day of sailing they stopped in the same little fishing town before pulling into a larger port town closer to Redmont. Carter then helped unload Smoke and Storm before they set off in a slow steady pace. In the end however, June sat in Carter's lap as Simila traded off with him while they galloped back.

When they arrived Carter got off and gave Simila and June free time because he had to get a lecture or two from Will and the Baron. Simila smiled as he helped June get readjusted and clean the now dusty cabin again before Carter got back and started to complain.

She smiled as Simila left and pulled out a simple black notebook from under her bed. It was still open to the page she had left it. She smiled and read it.

_Carter is a very interesting character. I think he don't like crowds because he fears his father is always lurking in the midst. I do believe that he would do anything for one of his friends. I also think that he may like me. Although, if he's like twenty-one or something that would be creepy! He's probably only like sixteen or seventeen since he's so immature sometimes! He's alwa-_

And that's when she left off. She smiled before finishing the line.

_He's always there to protect me, no matter where I am._

**This is sort-of the end of the Carter based story line, BUT it will not end! Because June still has he crap! Now there is one other ending I will make, and was actually thinking about putting in! That being said, it'll be short, all side endings or stuff with be short! If you can think of a side story, then PM me! Read, review or be stabbed by the one handed Carter!**


	21. Problems

**Hello! Listen I have a HUGE favor to ask you guys! Okay, one of my friends has started a fanfiction story called the Book of Icarus 2.0. I need you to read it and leave reviews. Now, READ THIS or die by a one armed Carter! And read Book of Icarus or I will borrow Icarus and have him kill you! It's a really good story! XD! …Woah….creepy face!**

Chapter 19

June

_Crap._ She thought, realizing her problem. _This is a MAJOR crap, not a crap I forgot an arrow a crap I forgot coffee problem!_

It had been one month since Carter lost his arm and he still refused to get it reattached, said he was perfectly happy with using his mouth to pull back the strings. In truth be was actually still an amazing shot with it. She had been practicing again with him watching when she realized the problem. It had caused her to miss a shot.

Carter's head snapped up, seeing her arrow drop half an inch in the air and pulled out his bow. Then he nocked and fired an arrow, correcting the trajectory. Then he spit and complained about the taste in his mouth.

"Master, why aren't you using the guard they gave you? Or even that wood thingy for your arm?" June asked, looking back at him.

"Cuz I don't wanna!" He replied, before flopping over and going back to his nap.

June laughed and thought back to the lecture he got from Will and Horace and even the Baron!

~Flashback~

"YOU LOST YOUR ARM!" Will cried, pacing back and forth with his hands on his head.

"Yup! But I go June back!" Carter smiled.

"…I can't argue with that. BUT YOU LOST YOUR RIGHT ARM! Your dominate arm! WHAT THE HECK!" Will cried, grabbing a spoon nad coming towards Carter.

"Noo…. I'm actually a lefty!" Carter smiled, waving.

"You told me you were ampi…whatever you call it!" Simila snapped, getting up from his chair.

"That's beside the point! YOU GAVE UP YOUR RIGHT ARM TO SAVE JUNE AND KILL BANDITS! YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE WHEN WE COULD HAVE SENT A BATALION ON TROOPS TO GET HER! YOU BROKE THREE RIBS, YOUR LEG AND YOUR RIGHT ARM BEFORE LOSING IT WHEN WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOLDIERS NAD ACHERS AND THE WHOLE DAM RANGERS!" Will screamed, slapping carter with the spoon.

"Will! Come on! It's June! And the only thing I got from Diablo was my arm!" Carter pleaded.

"Then how'd you get the other stuff?" Will paused.

"He stole June's first kiss!" Simila laughed, falling over it the chair and continuing.

"Pedophile." Will stated, glaring at Carter.

"Oi! I'm in my teens dammit! I ain't no pedo! And I sure ain't a pervert, a racist, a killer, bloodthirsty, fat, a pig, screwy, racist, or high!" Carter replied, crossing his arms.

"That leaves…stoned, porky, a murderer, cruel, odd, weird, and a cannibal." Simila stated, smiling.

"You suck!" Carter replied, glaring at the knight.

"Hey, if you're not nice to me then I'll announce your name to everyone in this room.

At this Halt, the Baron, Gilan, Crowley, and Erak (He's here for the feast.)'s ear's perked up. Carter instantly smiled and cocked him head to the side innocently. Then he gave Simila a giant gift basket out of nowhere and patted him on the head.

~End of Flashback!~

"That was funny!" June smirked before retrieving her arrows.

"Hey June! What do you want for dinner!" Carter called, his stomach grumbling.

"Why are you asking me? Aren't you the master? I thought you were supposed to command me and stuff." June smiled.

She head a thump as Carter slipped from the roof to the ground ten feet below nad let out a moan. She smiled and continued getting her arrows while he cracked his back and got up.

"Because I wanted to be nice. Unless of course you want to make me coffee roasted stew with peas, carrots, unions, shrimp, bits of chicken and beef again." Carter replied, smiling deviously.

"I think I want some beef stew." June smiled nervously.

In the past month she had found new names for Carter and vice versa. Including, murder, cannibal, freak, weird, odd, mean-against-people-of-other-races, and sloth-ish. Carter had also found out several things having found her diary twice.

"Thought so, and if you poison it, I'll read your diary from the middle of town." Carter smiled.

"Aye." She said weakly.

"Hey, June!" A voice called and June instantly smiled.

"Hey there Smiley!" June called and was instantly tackled by a ball of joy.

"Don't call me that." Simila growled, glaring at her from point blank-range.

Simila had June's arms pinned him his own and was sitting on her stomach. He smiled at leaned forward to bite her when someone interrupted.

"Are you two dating or some shit?" Carter asked before getting decked by Will.

"AM I STILL IN REHAB!" Carter cried as Will kicked him a disappeared.

Simila, June, Tug, Rose, and Smoke all nodded as Carter sweatdropped. Carter then dragged both the two inside before throwing teabags into a pot and handing it over a fire. Then he sat down on the couch and laid down on it, smiling.

The only seat left was one in the hard kitchen chairs or the one other chair. Simila dove for it and she sat down on him, grinning for ear to ear. And this was her problem. She had two really cool, awesome guys to choose from. And she COULD'T! Granted she still could wait but she still had to think about it. I mean, what type of teenage girl would she be if she didn't think about the two hot, ripped guys around her?

She sighed before drifting into her own thoughts.

Simila was fun and cute, like a knight in shining armor. He was strong and muscled as well as laid back and dependable. He was open and caring and loved his friends. He was always there for you and would be there even if you didn't need him.

Carter however, was closer to a knight in pure black armor! No, not even a knight, more like…a thief or something. He was cool and focused, but also immature and lovable. He was dependable like Sims, but more deadly and dangerous. Like a fire. He could cheer you up with his jokes, but could also make a well thought out decision.

Se yelped as Carter picked he up and shook her. Then he exchanged a look with her best friend and they both smiled and in perfect union shouted, "STOP FANTACIZING ABOUT US STRIPPING!" Then they burst out laughing, tossing her to the couch.

Carter was rolling around, banging his arm on the floor, red from laughing so hard and Simila wasn't any better! He was laughing out a lung and banging both his arms on the floor and rolling from one end of the room and back. June just blushed madly and buried her head in a pillow, hoping to suffocate and die.

"OH, my God! Oh, my God! That was hilarious! Sim did you see the look on her face! Nad that blush!" Carter said before laughing again thinking about it.

"It was like a tomato! I swear it went all the way down to her neck! Probably down to her shoulders!" Simila cackled.

"Further!" Carter laughed, rolling into the kitchen table.

Simila stopped and said, "…belly button?" Then burst out with a whole different set of giggles.

"GO BALD CARTER!" June screamed from her pillow, which only brought another set of laughs from the boys.

"What are hey laughing at?" Will asked, walking in and getting the kettle.

"My embarrassment." June said, almost glowing from her blush.

"…Wow…your glowing, you know that?" Will stated, serving the tea and sitting down.

"Yeah…" June said, quietly sipping her tea as her face cooled down.

"Oh my GOD! That was funny as hell!" Carter laughed, banging his head on the floor.

"Rehab." Will muttered before elbow dropping the fool.

"Okay, I'm done laughing and now I would like to get my back looked at by a doctor." Carter stated, crawling to a chair.

"June, you should have seen the look on your face!" Simila said, finishing his laughing fit and sitting next to her on the couch.

"You are not sitting by me." She stated, kicking him off.

"You do realize in a context that I would kick a person through eight cinder blocks, Chuck Norris* would get nine and June would get twenty seven…right?" Carter stated, sipping his tea.

"I do now." Simila groaned, walking back in through the hole in the wall.

The group sat quietly there for a while, slowly sipping there tea and waiting patiently on each other to finish and offering sugar and the like for each other. Who am I kidding? Carter finished first and started to wrestle with Simila, winning and Will referred while June watched.

_I bet right now people are stalking Smiley and Carter to see how hot they are. I know Simila has at least twenty fangirls and Carter… he's too stealthy for fangirls…_June thought.

"June…" Carter stated, looking at her from a headlock on Sims.

"Hm?"

"I said not to think about it." He grinned before he was suddenly throw off and into a tree. Simila then tackled him and they went rolling before Will picked both of them up.

"Oh, I just remembered why I'm here, Crowley wants to observe June tomorrow since her task is in three days or something." Will said before dropping the two.

"I'll get right on it! As soon as I fix that hole in the wall, finish the shark in the fridge and reattach my arm." Carter flipped Simila over and chomped on his shoulder.

"CANNIBAL! CANNIBAL ALERT!" Simila cried, flailing around dramatically.

_Yeah, I think I have plenty of time to decide. And biting is illegal in wrestling._ June thought.

"Let's go play a match!" Carter snapped, throwing Simila off.

"NO!" They all replied, tackling Carter and nailing him once again, by his shirt to a tree in an area his on arm couldn't reach.

**Sorry it's so short, this was basically a filler of some sorts because I needed something in between June's mission and Carter…having an action that lead to him trying to eat my brains. That begin said, review, or die. BY CARTER WITH A TENNIS RACKET! LOL! Also please read Book of Icarus 2.0, or again, I will borrow him and have him smite thou! *Chuck Norris, famous actor in America, has joke about him. Example: Chuck Norris once kicked a horse in the mouth; its decedents were called giraffes. ALSO since I kind of want to see and mostly because I think it would be funny, Sim and June or her with the annoying, odd, cannibalistic, insane, perverted Carter? "That was insulting" SHUT UP YOU!**


	22. One Last Mission

**Hello! There are two things that I would like to address. 1. Sorry for the late update, I got lost in a couple things! Sorry! 2. This is my most reviewed story. It has 70 reviews right now. I would like to thank everyone for their encouragement and opinions on Carter's story and sticking with my grammar mistakes and randomness! THANK YOU! Also, I am debating on rating this M. It's mostly because of the blood and gore and language. Other than that It's fine! Except for this one part right here.**

Chapter 20

Here we go again!

"Excuse me sir, but do you know Mr. John Black?" A small girl asked a large, ALMOST completely wasted Skandian sailor.

"Now, what do you want with him when I'm all you need?" He replied, glancing at her with a drunken lust.

_Lovely, he's trying to seduce me! It's women that seduce, the idiot!_ She thought, leaning over the counter.

"Can you please direct a little girl? You see he's a friend of my fathers and I'm supposed to get something from him. Then when I get back we'll talk." June smiled, inside she was screaming that she wanted to murder this punk if he tried to make a move on her.

"Well, if you really need him then he's in the back behind that curtain, now come here!" The sailor reached for her.

"Rejection!" She snapped, kicking the man into the bar. "There are only three people that are allowed to touch me. And that is, my friends, me, and the air!" She snapped, walking through the curtain.

She found a man past out in bed spread eagle and covered by covers.

"Pathetic." She mumbled as she took out handcuffs and a striker.

Knocking the man on the head sharply and wrapping the blanket around him she slung him over her shoulder with a grunt and walked out. Then she tied the drunkard to her horse's saddle and dropped him off in a local prison.

"Geez, if that sailor would have made one more move on you he'd be playing poker with Satan tonight." A voice called out.

"And since when are you my guardian?" She replied, stepping off of her horse.

"Since I because your master." The voice whispered in her ear.

She yelped as the voices owner laughed stepping back to avoid a kick as him. He smiled, cutting his fit off and observing her appearance. She was dressed as a simple fishing girl, wearing a dirty old dress with a rain coat over it that was sporting some tears in places. Her boots were the only clean thing visible.

"Take a bath you idiot." Carter snapped, walking away.

"Shut up you! I didn't lose an arm!" June replied, sticking out her tongue.

"You also didn't kill a hundred people with only three weapons, now did you?" He replied, smiling.

"And you've never done anything natural in life. So that makes us even." June replied ,leading Rose down the street they were walking.

"Hey! I do something natural! Like brush my teeth nad comb my hair in the morning! Or shave, eat, breathe, listen, life, die, get dressed and stuff!" Carter replied, clearly offended.

"Naked mole rats don't shave, a worm doesn't eat, sharks don't breathe, deaf people can't hear, a dead person can't live, and living person isn't dead, and cavemen didn't get dress." June said. "Also, a weird guy doesn't comb or brush, at all!"

Carter sighed, hunching over in defeat as his apprentice smiled. He sighed and took out a clip board and wrote some things down before waving and disappearing into the crowd silently.

"I wish I knew how he did that." June muttered, shaking her head before heading to find a decent inn to stay at.

"If you knew then you wouldn't be an apprentice." He whispered in her ear again.

June jumped and growled as he once again, disappeared. Then she continued on her way, eventually finding a not-so-rundown inn near her next objective. He assignment was to solve the black-market profits and problems in Skandia. Because it had to be secret from the current Ruler that Araluen was dealing with their problems, a Ranger was assigned. June had to eliminate four deadly merchants that each controlled a major portion of weapon trade in the underground. She had already neutralized three.

The last was the most wealthy and appropriately named, Money Pig, ironically, he was as fat as a pig! June sighed and slumped in her chair at the inn bar as she remembered the task. She had to sneak in to his mansion, arrest him and sneak back out. Fun. The only good part was she had the idiot pervert as backup if things went wrong.

"Crap." She moaned as her food came.

She ate the brisket and layered to roll with bacon and covered it in gravy before eating that. She then realized that she had taken up her master's appetite and food choices and was disgusted with herself before heading to her room.

She slept soundly that night and waited in her room silently until late in the evening. She then got dressed in an elegant and flashy dress with fake diamonds and a large gold necklace before walking out. She then let out one last long sigh before getting into her act and grabbing a petty little purse and leaving for the mansion.

The pig was having a ball for some retard reason and it was her cover. So, she had to dress like royalty and sneak in as Miss Elizabeth Mayflower and snag the pig. She arrived at her destination unharmed and walked in without objection of guards.

She then hoped and prayed the guards were drunk off their ass and walked through the large extravagant door to the pigs room. She was greeted by several passed out men and a fat pig looking at her. She blinked, surprised at her luck and walked up to the pig. Then she slapped his, and cuffed him. She then threw off her dress revealing her Ranger's outfit and her saxe knife to his neck, dragging him out of the door.

The three guards outside dropped silently as June walked by and she halted, glaring at the three men behind them. Carter grinned, taking off his noblemen's mask and Will followed suit. The she was left to guess the last helper.

She observed him and eventually stated, "Crowley or Halt."

"Correct." Crowley said, smiling as he took of the larger than needed mask.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we were all worried nad wanted to make sure you didn't get kidnapped by one of these perverts." Carter supplied.

"I wanted to make sure Alyss wasn't going to chop off my head for sticking my neck out like that." Will smiled sheepishly.

"I was here for an early report for King Duncan." Crowley stated, shrugging.

"And I was here because he was going." A voice said.

"Sims, get out here." June smiled.

Simila walked out, wearing light leather armor and a sword on his hip, grinning. Carter then smiled, slinging on arm around him in a guy hug, grinning also.

"Smiley, how are you wearing a sword?" June asked.

"Because this guy right here helped me out with the Battlemaster! He told him about what I did to trained professional assassins and got me prompted to a higher class!" Sims smiled.

"So, shall we go rub this victory in King Duncan's face?" Carter asked, grinning.

"I'll be going that with Crowley and Will." Halt stated, hopping out of the bushes lining the cobblestone path.

"IS EVERYONE HERE!" June shouted.

"No, sorry, Len couldn't make it." Len's master stated, popping up with 45 other Rangers and their apprentices.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Len stated, smiling as he ate popcorn out of nowhere.

"Why?" June asked as Carter eyed the food.

"Because you're the only apprentice to be able to pull off a triple shot." Len smiled before he was tackled by Carter and straggled for food.

"That's random." June sweatdropped.

"But it's true." Carter smiled, eating Len's popcorn.

"SO now what? Are we all going to an inn and eating them out of business?" June asked cautiously.

"What do you think?" Carter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thought so." June sighed, before joining the crowd of Rangers rushing for the closest decent bar or inn.

That night they ate food for three inns, because Carter and Simila completely raided one's food supply and the other two were for the Ranger's. They had drinking contests (1rst: Carter 2nd: Halt 3rd: Simila who passed out) eating contests with the apprentices (June came in third and Len in second.) Carter then ate the second bar out of food as he woke up and puked his guts out and they sailed home the following night. That day was filled with recipes of how to get over hangovers and stomach aches.

**Hey everybody! Sorry but this is the end of Carter and June's randomness and the departing of the coolest story on fanfiction! Not really because there are a lot more that are better than mine but I hope you enjoyed and review! I will occasionally be updating this with random things! So remember to thank everyone and if you have an idea for me about a random subject then TELL ME! If it involves Carter doing something stupid I will probably do it. Bye! *sword sticking out of head and Simila biting leg with June using my head as target practice* So save me for death and another hospital bill with an idea for these guys! Also, I would like to thank these people! Alyss Mainwaring, Luvergirl of Books, Setsunie, Lizard Lover, Xbamsod and somebody who didn't leave there name but gave me a digital suit of armor. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! You have stuck with me through Carter's idiotic rampages and his rehab and helped me a lot! AND the 75****th**** reviewer gets to give me TWO chapter ideas. And I'll also be getting ideas from anyone who says something! Thank you guys again, and this is BloodyBlade21 signing off! Hope you enjoyed, The Apprentice's Apprentice (Main storyline)! **


	23. Randomness

**You guys didn't think that I'd let you off without one more random moment of Carter, did you? I mean this is Carter we're talking about. This is also a funny crack.**

Chapter 21

HA THAT THAT NATURE!

"GO BALD ASSHOLE!" June yelled, kicking the now extremely happy Carter through a wall.

"But I like my hair, it's all fluffy!" Carter smiled, waving his arms around in that air.

Yes, Carter had finally reattached it. They had stuck it in a freezer and let him be bored for one whole month before he decided he didn't like not wielding two forks at the dinner table. And therefore, called in the surgery. And for once, they were actually saved by his boredom, because of always picking the giant A-scab that was on it, flesh didn't have the base to grow and therefore, they could reattach it successfully.

"Shut the hell up!" June yelled throwing the 782nd spear into the wall by his head.

"I'll bite you if you throw another spear at me!" Carter yelled, pulling his head aside at a trident she found.

"Try me." June dared, with a glare that could make the devil melt into a puddle of goo, and possibly tears.

"Fine!" Carter smiled brightly.

June growled and threw a spear and seven throwing knives at Carter's groin. Carter jumped, clinging to the ceiling and scampering across it to above June, somehow dodging knives, forks, daggers, a dinner plate nad spoons all the way. He smiled, looking down on June.

"…Crap." She stated before being glomp-tackled by the blob.

Carter smiled, and looked her in the eyes before lightly biting her ear and nose. She let a small blush escape despite her trying her hardest not to and then resolved to kill him. He smiled jumped off, clambering up into the rafters and hiding behind a giant shield he put up for exactly this reason.

Will walked in, examined June throwing random assorted weapons at Carter, Simila sitting in a corner snoozing with a forkful of chicken half way to his mouth and Carter drinking coffee behind his shield, and then walked out.

Simila's head then snapped up, finishing his forkful and eating another plateful before passing out in his food again. You see, being 'promoted' was actually being sent to go train with Princess Cassandra's champion. As you can tell, you don't get much sleep.

"JUNE COME ON!" Carter called, glaring at her from around the shield.

Simila's head once again snapped up, "You know I read this book that says when a girl's really embarrassed she'll try to avoid the guy and deny it if she doesn't want to admit it. I also read that cows have eight stomachs from that book. And that they don't like it when people point out that she's staring at the guy she like/hates." Then his head slammed down on his plate, a fork raised to where his mouth once was.

"…"

"…"

"…Is that true now June?" carter grinned deviously.

"Well…I'm screwed." June shrugged and took off running.

**Okay, NOW Carter's satisfied for the moment, you will see him appearing in some other stories of mine or at least a version of him! For example, in something about street fighting, he might not have the same parental crap, but he will still be kickass. That being said, hope you enjoyed this short! I also forgot to mention since there were so many but, THANK YOU PEOPLE THAT HAD THIS ON ALERT AND FAV'D it ! I LOVE YOU ALL! No homo. =D Send me ideas and don't forget, READ REVIEW AND most importantly, GIVE ME COOKIES!**


	24. Weddings

Wedding

"I can't believe it. I never thought it would be you and her." Will laughed.

"You're telling me! But still, it's fun!" He replied, smiling.

"At least she's a Ranger, she'll let you have coffee!" Will laughed.

"So does Alyss." Simila stated, coming up from nowhere.

"True, but only a limited amount." Will replied, still smiling.

Carter yawned and readjusted his tie as he stood. He hated weddings. He hated how long it took for the bride to walk down the freaking aisle. And most importantly, he hated the fact the he had to wear this dam tie!

"Carter, keep it on she's coming. I think it took Alyss at least ten minutes to finally get down the freaking aisle." Will stated, as Carter shifted from foot to foot.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just annoyed!" carter growled.

"Why? She's really cool? I mean she's the one I would like to marry! Then again, it was always more of a best, best friend's type thing with me. I still think she thought about it." Simila stated, smiling.

"Of course she thought about it! I mean would a girl rather have knight, or a stealth asshole like me?" Carter said, twitching.

Finally, the bride came out of the church doors; Alyss was smiling as she helped her down the aisle. Carter couldn't remember who she had asked to be the flower girl. And he thought Simila was the ring bearer, but they argued over that.

The best man was Will, mostly because Carter wanted somebody to complain to about how freaking long the service was. And also because Will had been friends with him longer than Simila. Sim was still a good friend of his, but he also saw Simila as a bit of a student, because he still sparred with the boy.

"Geez, the only good thing about this is I'm finally off of rehab!" Carter muttered, then putting on a smiled as she slowly walked down the long aisle.

"Don't you dare crash this wedding." Will stated, holding his grin.

Carter waited patiently for one whole minute, one WHOLE minute where he did not move an inch. Then he gave up. He straightened his tie, readjusted his coat and then did it.

He ripped his tie off, and threw off his coat. Then he walked briskly down the aisle, picking up the bride by her waist and walked out the door. Everyone in the pews sat, speechless at what the Ranger just did.

Then Will, Simila and the Baron himself all burst out laughing. Will shook his head while Simila took the ring off the pillow nad ran after them, still laughing his head off. Will stopped him and held out his hand.

"What?" Simila asked, confused.

Will smirked a bit and said, "B. E. T."

"Ahh…dammit." Simila said, shaking his head and digging around in his suit for his wallet.

Simila finally found it and handed Will forty dollars (or whatever they use) and put it back, shaking his head.

"You bet on this!" Alyss said, glaring at the two.

"Yeah! It is him were talking about! I've seen his beat up a toaster because it was taking too long!" Will said, laughing again.

"Come on, let's go or else we won't make it." Simila said, rushing out of the church.

Out in the woods, Carter had taken off her veil, smiling. She slapped him before laughing and glaring at him. He smiled and gave her a light kiss on her check before picking her up, this time, bridal style and walking back to a small grove they had waiting. Simila and Will were waiting in two old wooden chairs along with Alyss and the Baron.

"I told you I hate big crowds." Carter said, smiling as he walked his fiancée down the green grassy aisle at a quick pace.

"You're such a pain." She laughed.

They stood on a small platform where the Baron had them to a summarized version of the oaths (Carter asked him to) and then gave there, I do's.

"Hey! You're supposed to kiss the bride now!" Simila called, throwing Carter a ring.

"Thanks buddy!" Carter smiled, catching it and slipping it on her finger.

"I love you." She said.

Carter grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he pulled her in, her long hair acting as a slight curtain and kissed her. He smiled and lightly bit her lip. She pulled away, laughing.

"I love you too June." Carter final said smiling.

**Yup! I made a wedding! Now then, this is by special request meaning, YOU CAN DO IT TOO! So, give me an idea or I WILL SHOOT YOU! You don't need to land on a special number to give me an idea, just you get more ideas to give me if you do. SO, spend three whole minutes nad beat Carter at his record stand-still, post a review, AND MAKE AN AUTHOR VERY HAPPY! Thank you!**


	25. Shorts 1

**YO! So, this will actually be TWO shorts in one because I wanted it to be! :3 MISCHEVIOUS FACE OF DOOM! AND NO THEY ARE NOT MARRIED! That was just a short. Also sorry for being late! My laptop was taken! Then returned… Anyway, on ward to hilariousity!**

Carter yawned and stretched, well as much as he could being cuffed, shackled, hog tied, and hung upside down from a tree. As you can see, carter screwed up, and of course, fell asleep, ON the enemy's TENT.

Carter cracked his neck and looked around once again, yawning. "Geez, is falling asleep on somebody's tent really all that bad? I mean June was yelling at me and annoying me for the last three days! (For the record this is four days after June's first mission)

There were seven guards staring at him intently and four more posted all around him. He yawned and started to swing back and forth, bored.

"Stop that!" One barked.

"BUT I'm BORED!" Carter whined, continuing to swing.

"STOP that NOW!" He repeated.

Carter ignored him and kept swinging until he reached the branch he was hung on and grabbed on…with his mouth. Somehow pulling himself up he then reached up nad grabbed and apple in his mouth and swung back down, happy. Unfortunately for him, he dropped his apple.

"NOOOOOO!" Carter yelled, staring wishfully at the apple. "Hey, can you get that for me?" Carter asked.

"Rejection."

Carter pouted as he heard movement behind him, ten loud hard thwacks and a person sighing. He looked up and found the one and only June staring at him shaking her head. Carter raised an eyebrow as she took out her Saxe and began coring the apple.

"Hey! Gimme that!" Carter growled, glaring at his apprentice.

"Get it from me." June replied, skinning it.

"Please! I won't give you an exercises for a week!" Carter pleaded.

"No."

"I'll let you see Simila and get three days off whenever you want!"

June smiled nad took a bit of the juicy apple, smiling deviously. Carter sighed, taking the hint nad began swinging once again.

"What are you doing?" June asked, raising an eyebrow as Carter made the rope jolt and pop.

"Something painfully stupid." He replied as the rope gave on giant pop and broke, setting Carter free.

And on the long four foot drop down. On his face.

"Ow." He grunted, shaking his head.

"now what do you plan to do? Wormy?" June teased, eating the apple, still.

"Um…kiss you boot in hope that you'll GIVE ME THAT APPLE!" Carter yelled, glaring at her.

"NO."

"June, just let him go already. You forget you've kept him up for the past three days and not given him anything to eat in the last two." Will said, appearing.

"Fine…" June sighed, pulling a key out for his shackles and cuffs and then letting him do the rest.

Carter grinned and tackled June, stealing the rest of the apple and scampering up the tree before she could do anything. June began PMSing while Will sighed and shook his head.

"If that's not a couple…" He trailed off as he was bombarded by apples and threatened by June.

**This next one is because I watched the movie 300 and The Marine. Inspired by the awesome fights sense that movies can make! Enjoy!**

Carter's eyes watered up as he stared at yet another body. He didn't understand. He didn't know. He didn't WANT to understand this… this…murder… He had only stopped here once! And yet this was burned and slaughtered…

"Why…"He mumbled as the houses and bakeries fell down in burning tumbles of flames. "Why did you kill these people?" The fires spread to his heart and he stood up.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" He barked, standing up at his full height of three feet, four inches.

Twenty trained and armed mercenaries turned and looked at him, not noticing the boy before. One laughed. The others, snorted and tightened there grips on their weapons. They came, slowly, knowing that he couldn't run faster than them, or was stronger than them.

Carter shivered with rage and confusion as one came and grabbed him by his shirt collar. A knife was leveled at his throat. Carter bit back his tears, remembering all his lessons from his past five teachers. The basics, the techniques, the ways, the muscle contraction nad extension as he threw a spear or swung a sword or chain around. The power in your hips and wrist.

Carter then came to a cold, hard resolve. He would kill his father. He would kill him and NEVER let this happen again. And he would run, to stay away from people and potential friends. And keep everyone safe.

The knife pressed into his throat, blood had begun to collect of it. Carter's eyes drifted down slowly to the man's hand. Then he slipped out of his shirt and bite the man's wrist. Instantly two others rushed forward with swords.

Carter back-flipped away from the blades and rolled over to a barrel. He then grabbed the lid and threw it, rotating his hips around bringing more force to the throw as it smashed painfully into ones skull. Nineteen to go…

"GET HIM!" They roared, banishing their weapons.

Carter yelped and ran into one of the burning buildings, vaulting over lumber and climbing into the rafters that had fallen, and from them, climbing onto the roof. He then turned around nad pushed the wood with all his might. In response, it swayed a bit and tilted over, crushing two bandits following him.

Carter's eyes widened in fear as he realized the roof was burning out from beneath his feet. He ran cross the shingles, praying that they would hold until then. He reached the edge of the roof and was about to jump when the shingles came out from under him, falling away down into an alley.

Carter gave a high pitched scream as he fell the ten feet and slammed painfully into the cobblestone ground.

He gave a moan as his senses swam, having being knocked around more than once that day. He stumbled to his feet and leaned heavily against the wall. Then they came. Five on each side. Then came slowly, shield-bearers in the front with everyone else in the back.

"Ugh…" Carter groaned, looking around for something, anything he could use to fight.

Fortune smiled upon his at that moment as a heavy chain toppled out of the church belfry, followed by the bell! Carter gave a squeak as he dove out of the way as the cast iron bell clanged on the front line of one of the groups. Carter scrambled to his feet, clawing for the chain.

He grabbed it just as a bandit stepped on it, smiling. Carter paused only for a second as he threw his end of the chain around his leg and pulled the other end. The man gave a yelp as his foot went out from under his and became tangled in the steel chain that Carter wielded.

Carter then jumped on his chest and kicked his wrist, freeing the sword blade. Carter grabbed the sword off the ground nad buried it into the man's chest. However, he was then grabbed and throw into a wall by someone else.

Carter grunted and held fast to the chain. As he hit the wall he whirled it around, finding someone's neck. The metal wrapped around his neck and as Carter fell to the ground, it jerked the man's head down, snapping it cleanly.

Carter then scrambled to his feet and took off before they could push past the dead man. He dove through the church's window, receiving colorful chards of glass decorating his arms. The men were quick to follow and were already climbing through the window after him.

Carter paused and looked for something to aid him in this fight. Seeing it he jumped up on to the alter and grabbed the giant gold cross. He strained under the four foot tall item before he toppled it into the much bigger, ten foot tall cross in the back. The cross rocked a bit and Carter immediately shoved part of the chain under it.

The bandits were coming in faster, approaching him at a steady walked as he panicky worked. He then faced the bandits and pulled the cross as hard as he could. He heard a creek and jumped to the side just before the heavy wooden cross flattened four men.

Nine more…wonderful. Carter grabbed his lifesaving chain and ran out the door. Two men jumped at him, but Carter ducked as the foolish men collided in mid-air. Then he wrapped the chain around each of their necks and yanked as hard as he could. One of their necks painlessly, then other gave a grunt and pulled as he suffocated.

"Seven…" Carter panted, looking around.

Four men charged out from around the corner and the other three came from the other side. Carter gave a groan and dropped the chain and started running down alleys and through burning buildings. The men gave chase and started catching up to him.

Two suddenly stopped dead in their tracks and fell over, Carter didn't pause to see why either. He kept running and scampered over debris and out windows, getting cuts and scrapes in the process. Then he ran past a blacksmith's shop, stopped, backtrack and jumped inside.

Three men rushing in after him, only a few steps behind. Carter then grabbed the huge broadsword, at least twice his size and backed up against a pillar. The men smiled and circled him in a half circle. Then drew nearer and as they closed in together Carter dropped the sword, letting it strike the ground on its hilt and fall into the thick oak pillar he was beside.

The men took a pause to laugh and exchange laughs, until they heard a whump of rope shooting through rungs and a creek as a giant chandelier fell on them. Carter smirked and skirted the bloody mess on the floor. Then he yelped loudly in surprise as his arms were restrained by someone nad his legs kicked out from under him.

Carter thrashed about as the two bandits grabbed him, smiling. They walked out of the shop, kicking over a boiling kettle and scattering the tenders in the forge. The hay and ash around the blacksmith's lit up as they walked out and Carter knew it would burn quickly.

"Ya think he'll pay us double if we get him alive?" One asked.

"He told us to kill 'im. Remember James, he didn't _quite_ follow directions and they feed him to the sharks on the way back. I just was we kill him here. Save us the extra food and baggage. He said bring his head, not his body anyway." The other replied, throwing Carter to the ground and pulling out a axe.

As Carter started to scramble away the other kicked him in the head and stomped on him head. His arms were pinned under his body and legs sat on by the other bandit. Carter glared at the axe blade hovering only an inch over his neck as the bandit lined up the stoke. Bloody perfectionist…

"YOU'RE A FREAKING DUMBASS SACK OF SHIT!" Carter yelled at the top of his lungs at them.

A chuckle emitted from down the path, along with quick footsteps. Carter tried to turn his head to see it, but he found the voice was just out of his field of vision. He was able to see the tip of a boot and a part of something green.

"Got some bite to ya?" The voice stated, Carter could almost hear the grin in it.

"SO, are you their retarded leader or some shit?" Carter swore.

"No, just a simple man walking down the street." He replied as one of the bandits got up.

The bandit the fell with a thump, an arrow sticking straight out of his head in between his eyes. At the sight of this, the other bandit knew he was out matched and out number and started running off as fast as he could. Carter shot up and grabbed the closest thing available, the axe. He saw another arrow fade away at the edges of his vision, meaning the man was aiming again.

Carter flipped the axe in his hands and threw it as hard as her could as he could as the bowstring released, sending the arrow hurling towards Carter. Carter braced slightly for the cold embrace of death. He heard a thump and a scuffling of boots on dirt and opened his eyes.

A hand landed on his shoulder and a hearty laugh followed it. Carter blinked several times and looked back at the man.

He was taller than his father, and thinner, But he didn't look weak at all, his just had this aura. Carter glanced at the man's arm and noticed the corded compact muscles developed from pulling back a bow all day. The man's face was worn and dirty from travel , yet his cloak was well cared for. It had a molted-green and brown mix in it that, had Carter not seen the white of his hands, would have made it hard to distinguish him from the tree line.

"Who are you?" Carter asked suspiciously.

"Who are you?" The man replied, smiling.

"A young village boy that was attacked by bandit." Carter lied.

"Yes, right, because every village boy can kill with a chain, a barrel lid, and throw a battle-axe thirty feet." He replied sarcastically.

"Fine, I'm…you first! I asked first!" Carter snapped, crossing his arms in typical eight year old style.

"Very well, I'm Will Treaty, King's Ranger. Now who are you?" Will asked, extending his hand.

"…I'm Carter…" Carter mumbled almost under his breath.

"Carter…no last name? Interesting." Will mused before nodding. "Seems like you've had a rough childhood. Parents either couldn't afford to keep you or you ran away, lived by going form home to home, am I right?" Will asked.

"No." Carter stated bluntly. "My father's trying to kill me." He said, walking off.

Will blinked twice before stopping Carter and saying, "How about you go to the castle instead of the country side? I can make sure your safe and you'll get a nice clean bed, okay?" Will smiled.

"…Fine." Carter agreed reluctantly.

**Hope you enjoy these shorts! Give me ideas OR DIE! And sorry for the late update! And Alyss, yes I will get a proposal up for you…just give me a minute or two to get Carter off my head…he's chewing on it… T^T Can I get some help here? Please? Also REVIEW I mean seriously, it takes literally one minute of your time to make one very abused author feel super special and happy! That being said, THANK YOU for those that do review. This is one on my most review story and I'm proud to sya that it's almost the most views! ^_^ Yay!**


	26. Shorts 2

**Okay, since the requests are piling up, AND KEEP THEM COMING! I'm going to do like three in one! A proposal or two, Vanity Storms idea, and the first day… I think my fingers are going to strangle me…Yeah right, I wrote 275 pages in pencil! And I'm probably not going to do that again (Lying! =P) **

June yawned, finding Carter sleeping on the roof like always as she went out to practice for the fourth time today. She rolled her eyes as she pulled out her quiver and nocked an arrow. She released it, the string thwaping the leather sleeve under her shirt as the arrow sped off down the lane, burying itself in the target's center half way.

June yawned again, glancing at the sun and instantly telling it was around four o'clock. She stretched and started down to retrieve her arrows. She heard Carter jump down off the roof, bending his knees and rolling to cushion the impact. She knew he didn't have to roll, he knew it too. He just wanted to.

He cracked his neck and pulled out his bow. Then he uncovered a bucket as June walked back with her arrows. He waited patiently until she stood beside him, arms crossed. Then he smiled, reaching into the barrel and pulling out an arrow.

June glanced into the bucket, finding it full of them. Then she looked down the range, finding that Will and Simila had moved a giant sheet of wood in front of the targets. She snapped back to Carter as he released a steady string of arrows, on after the other, in rapid, precise, fire.

She then realized that he hadn't been shooting randomly, instead he was writing something on the board. She finally realized what is was when he fired the very last arrow, completing a question mark.

She covered her mouth with her hands as she almost laughed at the question. Simila smiled as he and Will stood behind Carter. Carter was on one knee, smiling.

The question read clearly on the board: Will you marry me?

She was about to answer when Carter glanced at the board and frown. Then he got up, shoving a box back into his pocket and looked around. June raised an eyebrow until he found a rope, pulling. Then a board popped up in front of the question. Completing Carter's saying.

June then started laughing at the full sentence. It read this time, "Will you may me you daughter of a month June?"

Simila snorted in amusement while Will chuckle and shook his head.

"Will you?" Carter asked, already on one knee, holding out an open black box with a small, diamond ring.

"…Yes."

(Storm's idea)

"Ow!" Carter growled, glaring at June.

"What?" June snapped, annoyed.

"That bloody hurt!" Carter snapped through gritted teeth.

"So you expected stitching a sword wound shut would be painless?" June asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Maybe…"

June shook her head at Carter, who was sitting in a wooden backed chair in the cabin after one of the suicidal retard mission Crowley and Halt saw fit to give Carter. Then again, he was the only Ranger crazy and retarded enough to do it…

The mission had been simply to investigate a group of villages. That turned into a mission to eliminated a group of wild dogs, then a boar, and finally a large group of bandits set up a few kilometers west of them. It would have gone smoothly, had Carter not charged through the front freakin gate picking off the fifty bandits as he went. They later found out that he had also tripped and fell on a sword.

He was riddled with small cuts, scrapes, and three long gashes, and a cut above his eye. He was still smiling and almost bouncing up and down in happiness because he was allowed to eat as much as he wanted…until they learned his appetite…

June had finished bandaging the small cuts and was working on stitching up the gashes. She had gotten one when he was asleep, just did another and was working on the final one, one that he was lucky to survive! It ran straight down his chest, starting at just above his collarbone and ending an inch above his waistline.

She sighed and stretched before she sat down in her stool again and started working on removing the line of gauze covering his chest.

She then took a newly sharpened needle and got the new line they were issued. Apparently they had found a way to make finer threads for closer stitching and better for binding the wounds. She tied the thread off on the needle and began stitching up the wound.

Carter gave a twitch and a groan every few seconds, the steady rising and falling of his chest causing June to pause every second. She found it very hard to sow the skin tight around his abs, mostly because the muscles were too hard to pierce, which surprised her. She groaned as she had to stop at his six pack. She glared at him for making things difficult and got a bigger needle. She strung that and jabbed it into the muscle, Carter giving a yelp in pain.

"Oh shut up! It's nothing worse than getting you are chopped off, or reattaching it." June added as an afterthought.

"Hey! I was jacked up on adrenaline the first time and sedated the second! That or asleep…either way I can't remember! This sucks! You're jabbing me with a needle and all I get is Will laughing when he walks in!" Carter snapped, angry.

"Shut up, besides, I'm already finished, now I need to stitch your eye." June stated, drawing her stool up closer and sitting on her leg.

She was slightly annoyed by the fact she was still shorter than Carter when sitting down, but shoved that aside to concentrate on sowing. Around the eyes are very sensitive, and even thought the wound was shallow, it still needed to be taken care of precisely.

"Hurry up!" Carter complained as June stitched as fast as she could.

"Done! Happy?" June said, throwing her hands up

"Very, so now then, do I get a lollipop?" Carter asked, grinning.

"No, get something yourself." June snapped, packing the needle and gauze away.

"Fine, I will." Carter smiled, grabbing the front of June shirt and dragging her onto his lap.

Her head whirled around to glare at him before he captured her lips. She gave a muffled yelp of surprise until she gave into her emotions. She kissed him back, in return, he gave a grin. At that moment Will walked in, finding Carter shirtless and making out with June on a stool.

At this, he blinked twice, walked past them, made a cup of coffee, and walked out. Carter pulled away for a second, cocking his head to one side in confusion before June pulled him back in. Then Will walked in again, smiling as he kicked the chair over and walked back out.

Carter just ignored the crash and continued getting his treat.

**Okay, pause, IS you two people happy now? If so, then give me one more thing. Cuz I don't think I can handle getting two from each of you…I think… bet you've all noticed, but I haven't made A Simila June short…sorry… SO here's one!**

"Boredom…Boredom…Boredom…" Simila yawned, his head slamming down onto his desk, waking him back up.

He had stayed up trying to write out a note for someone special, but hard just given up on it. He didn't even know how to start the freaking thing! He had asked Will and Halt, but all they gave him was that it'd come to him. Then he'd asked Horace, but he just smiled, remembering the memory.

After that he'd given up and just kept banging his head on his room's desk. He never did get an idea knocked into his head… He fell asleep as woke up having his best friend kicking him wake.

"GET THE HELL UP!" Carter shouted, pissed.

"What do you want?" Simila groaned, getting up off the floor, rubbing his eyes.

"I remembered you talking to Halt, Will and Horace about ideas…So here's one." Carter said, grinning from ear to ear as he whispered his idea into Sims ear.

"I like that…I like that a lot…" Simila said, grinning.

An hour later, Simila had set up everything and got June to follow him the front of the castle gardens. June looked around, scratching her head as Will and Carter came and stood to Simila's right.

"What's you want again?" June asked.

At that moment Will stood proudly, Carter made a U with his arms and Simila got on one knee.

"Marry me?" He asked, smiling and holding out a closed black box.

June gasped, covering her face as it turned red with a deep blush. Simila faltered a bit until she nodded enthusiastically, smiling with a tear in her eye. Then she frowned and raised an eyebrow, pointing at Will.

"What's he stand for. Cuz Carter's standing for you." June asked.

"Oh, he's himself." Both Carter and Simila said, grinning.

**There you go! I have finished the freaking proposals and am DONE until someone gives me a different** **scenario.**

" I don't wanna!" Carter stated, glaring at Will.

"It's an apprentices job." Will replied.

"So? I came to LEARN not clean a pot until it becomes a dam mirror." Carter snapped.

Carter sat down, glaring at Will until Will got up, glaring at Carter. Carter raised an eyebrow, until Will nocked an arrow and pointed it at Carter. Immediately Carter snapped to it, carrying all the dirty pots out of the house and down to the river beside the cabin. He caught one on his foot.

Three hours later, Will couldn't tell if he was holding a pot or a mirror as Carter sat on a stump, panting. Will nodded, sorting the pots in the appropriate draws and grunted, gesturing at the logs stacked up outside the house.

Carter raised an eyebrow saying, "Chop them? ALL of those?" Will nodded. Carter burst out laughed, "I had to cut down a forest at my spear teachers!"

Will smiled and then pointed at the forest, then he drew a line on the side of the cabin, it stood five feet up.

"Oh…shit." Carter said…his shoulders drooping.

As the idiot boy worked, chopping down half the forest to meet Will demand on a five foot stack of firewood, Halt came in, tackling a giant coffee mug. Will nodded, apparently this happens on a regular basis.

"Decaf treatment again?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

Halt nodded, "New apprentice insane?"

Will nodded, "It'll be interesting."

**Okay! Sorry that's all for today! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget, ideas, review and if you don't Carter will eat all your toast! =D. I love you all! (no homo!) and hope you've enjoy the shorts! Also, the training things will continue in other shorts at the end! Thank you! **


	27. Shorts 3

**Okay, guys since there are three things I have to announce. One: I suck at both the types of scenes I was given, and if they suck please tell me. Second: As for the confession…Carter kind-of already did it. When he stole June's first kiss…yeah that's his type of confession. And Third: This will contain a random character meeting. I'm going by Shadow for the record.**

"Oh God please help me." Carter muttered, glaring at Simila, Halt, Gilan, three nurses, and a very happy Baron that stood behind him.

In front of his stood a simple medical room. Into which June was in. And ironically, his child. He cursed silently as he glanced back quickly. Will came out, smiling and tugged on Carter's shirt.

"Almost, I so call being the awesome uncle who gets stuff for them and tells them stories!" Will said, smiling underneath the doctor's mask he wore.

"…OH…that's lovely Will." Carter said, smiling. Will walked back in, Halt and the Baron following him to see the progress. "…SHIT!" Carter yelled, causing several people to look out rooms at him.

_There are three things that I hate. My father, sharks or any fish that can eat me and the final thing…MY children. If kids are half as bad as the father than I'll be dead by next week! Or tomorrow…_Carter thought, sweating.

"Carter it's time…"Will paused looking around finding the waiting room empty. Then he looked up and resolved to butcher Carter.

Duct-taped/nailed to the ceiling were, Gilan, Halt, Simila, three nurses, and the receptionist. Will shook his head and walked back inside. June laughed despite being completely loopy from the painkillers Simila had her on.

Will shook his head once again and continued the work.

Hanging upside-down in a chimney somewhere, Carter twitched and shivered as he caught glimpses of the future with small mini-hims chasing him down with swords, bows and arrows, spears, and a fork.

**Best I could do and keep it T, sorry if it sucks. I'll try to do better! But I still do think that this is well inside Carter's character!**

"Shut up." Carter snapped, glaring at June.

"Don't wanna." June replied, smiling.

Carter growled at her, but didn't say anything. Instead he drifted off to scheming his revenge on his apprentice. He smiled and turned towards her. June leaned as far back as she could in her chair and sweatdropped, grinning nervously.

"I am sooo dead right now." She said, bolting out of the chair and through the door before Carter could say anything.

"JUNE! YOU DAUGHTER OF A MONTH! I'MMA KILL YOU!" Carter shouted, taking off after her, and unlike June, took Smoke.

June glanced by seeing Carter riding a black and grey horse straight at her. She gave something between a yelp and a whimper as she ran faster.

"I am so dead, I am so dead, I am so freakin' dead." She said like a mantra.

She took a right, heading for the forest and hoping to lose Carter in the underbrush and trees. He plan failed epically as Carter stood in the saddle, hopping over branches as Smoke closed in on her, pushing through the thick underbrush like it was nothing.

"…Meep…"June managed as Carter leaped off the speeding horse, tackling her to the ground with a dull thud and a roll.

June coughed, having had the air knocked out of her lungs as she waved away the pollen Carter had brought up. She opened her eyes, having closed them unconsciously during the tumble and found Carter smiling deviously as he pinned her to the forest floor.

"Shiiiittt!" June sang, wishing she was anywhere else than here, even being cooked in an oven!

Carter smiled as he bent down and claimed her lips. She stiffened, surprised. When Carter pulled away he raised an eyebrow at her, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"It's not much of a kiss if you don't kiss back." He said, sticking his tongue out at her.

In return she bit his tongue saying, "Better watch who you point that tongue at." A smile on her face as she rolled Carter over for a kiss of her own.

"I love you June." Carter smiled as her lips closed on his.

"You're a pain in the side Carter, but I love you to." June breathed quietly.

**I made this up when I was filling in a hole and laughing so hysterically even CARTER took a step back and raised an eyebrow. Well, these two shorts…**

** "**Hate you son of a monkey crack headed polarized banana brain!" Carter snapped.

"Shut up!" Shadow replied. (Me!)

"Why are we here?" June asked, glaring at me from the rafters.

"Cuz I was bored and didn't feel like writing anything else?" I guessed.

"Can I shot you?" Carter asked.

"Rejected."

"Eat"

"Cannibalistic"

"AM not! I don't think he's even human! I mean look at him! Who has bipolar eyes! They change color I swear to God! They were blue this morning and now they're a greenish!" Carter replied, glaring at June.

"Soooo hunger….." Simila moaned from the corner.

"failure to have chat with Characters…in progress." I sighed, my head slamming down on the table.

"You see people, I have to get Carter up every day (Flip his matress, throw stuff at him till he gets up, bribe him with toast and jelly AND slam his head into the counter until he wakes up.) and then I have to kick him until he gets to the scenes. (Kick kick kick kick, punch, stab, shoot, bribe, growl) And still have to deal with the other two. Although Simila's not that bad…."

"No, you're just a sucky author." Carter stated, about to beat Simila with a wooden chair.

Carter was then pegged with a table and a giant tennis ball.

"Now you see why I hate him." *chair, tables, glasses, drinks, food, sauces, breakfast, bottles, arrows, swords, knives, tacos and other object being throw about head* "Ugh…I hate them soooo much." T^T

"Why?" Carter asked simply as Will walked through the forest with him.

"Cause you need this item." Will replied.

"What's the item?" "Something you'll need to feed, take care of and groom." "Is it a rabbit?" "No." "Bear?" "NO." "A puppet?" "Puppets don't need food." "a living puppet?" "Puppets aren't alive." "Pinocchio was." "That's just a story." "So is the bible, but people still believe in it." "That's because the bible is the words of God. And therefore, cannot be explained." "So why is there a priest or a preacher?" "No spread the words of God and teach them to people." "I thought you said it can't be explained." "I said explained, not taught or spread to others." "But-"

"NO BUTS! JUST SHUT UP AND WALK!" Will finally snapped, wondering how Halt dealt with him.

"Fine." Carter growled, walking until they saw a shabby old man with an older looking barn.

The old man waved, smiling as he greeted Will. Will returned the smile, they exchanged a few words and agreed on something. Will the gestured for Carter to come over and greet him too.

"This is Old Bob, the Ranger horsemen, he's very friendly nad provides us with Ranger horses, like Tug." Will explained.

"…Hey, old man, how old are you?" Carter asked, not really interested before Will knocked him on the back of the head. "Oi! What the hell was that for!" Carter complained, rubbing his head.

"Being rude, now apologize!" Will snapped, glaring at him.

"…Fine… sorry Oji-san" Carter said.

"Oji-san?" Will asked.

"Grandpa or Old man." Carter supplied, smiling.

"How many languages do you know? You were talking in three different languages all of last week and could you please speak so I can understand you?" Will sighed, shaking his head.

Carter grinned, "Hai! Gomen!" Will groaned and facepalmed.

"Well, sorry about that, but can we see if he can get a horse?" Will sighed.

Old Bob nodded, laughing lightly in amusement and fetched a brown horse from the stables. Carter looked at it wearily. Eyeing it from a distance until Will pushed him forward. Carter glared at him for half a second before slowly reaching out to touch the bay.

The bay snorted at his hand and bit it. In return Carter shouted, "You little asshole!" and flip-kicked it in the jaw, with enough force to have it stagger.

Will and Old Bob laughed as he led the horse back in, musing over it's slightly crooked jawbone. He then brought out a black and grey on. Carter glared at it, in response the horse glared back. Carter smiled and reached out to pet him.

The horse leap just out of reach as Carter almost touched it. Will laughed along with Old Bob as Carter chased after the horse. In the end Carter eventually caught it at a turn and climbed up onto it's back. The horse's muscles bunched up and Will smiled.

Carter noticed the stiffened muscles under him and slung on arm around the black horse's neck. It did him no good as he was kicked off. Carter however, stayed balanced and landed on his feet. He sighed and looked at Will for an answer.

"Looks like you figured out already!" Will said, smiling, "You see, each Ranger horse has a password so others can't get on and ride it. Which is why you'll see Ranger's horse's not ties up." Will explained.

"Correct." Old Bob nodded.

"So what's his password?" Carter asked.

"HE, is Smoke, and his password is-"

"Gales Storm." Carter answered.

"Wait, how do you know?" Old Bob asked, confused.

"I remember reading a book when I was four at my sword teacher's house, it was about a legendary set of horses named, Flare, Aqua, Gale, and Lily. Flare's calf was named Smoke, however, Smoke was killed in a storm, summoned by Gale, the horse of the winds. I thought it'd fit." Carter explained.

"Well….You are correct boy." Old Bob said.

"Gales Storm…" Carter muttered.

"Idiot! Say it to the horse, not me!" Will said, laughing.

Carter glared at him before whispering it into Smoke's ear's. A strange light appeared in his eyes as Carter mounted him. Will smiled as Carter rode around him at a fast gallop on Smoke.

"Apprentices never learn." Will muttered, remembering his days as one.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed, the chat thing was kind of random, but I hope u found it funny and like I said, I'd be doing shorts on Carter's apprentice days every set! Now ONE RULE! I will not update until I have at least four review ideas! I will only supply one! (other than the apprentice things) and there will be five each set! (including the apprentice things!) Now, KILL ME WITH IDEAS! OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH A GIANT TENNIS BALL LIKE I DID CARTER!**


	28. Shorts 4

**Please note that when I say anything threatening w/ Carter in it, it probably isn't true…he's sort of on a leash right now… tried to escape through a window… off the sixth floor…Yeah…Anywho! That you for the ideas and reviews! Also, the two people that are giving me ideas, you people are very nice and awesome!**

**"**I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" A certain partially insane twenty five year old said as he was chased by a three year old, and a four year old._ I just HAD to show them dad's weapon collection DIDN'T I DAMMIT!_

The mother of these laughed and yawned as she slept on the roof of the house. She grinned at the kids.

The small children then tackled him and sat on his back as he squirmed. He laughed, flailing about smiling too. Then he caught sight of Will walking down the hill towards him, holding a stack of reports. His eyes widened and in a split-second he was sprinting into the woods, two small children clinging to his cloak screaming with glee.

The mother laughed and got u from her chair, walking up to Will. She accepted the papers with some distaste before inviting him over for tea.

"Thank you June." Will said smiling.

"You're welcome Will. So how's your child?" June inquired, smiling.

Will's face slightly fell, "As happy and loud as a five year old girl can get." He said.

"Try three kids, two of them being boys nad the oldest being a girl. I think I', gonna get strangled one of these days." Carter said, popping out from the roof.

Two of said kids came swinging over on their dad's cloak. Carter gagged as his oxygen supply was cut off as his kids suffocated him. June and Will laughed as the final one jumped over the edge. It was the girl, she sailed through the air, graceful as a swam and about as coordinated as a duck as she fell head over heels straight into Will.

"Ow." Will said, groaning.

"Help mee…." Carter rasped, as the boys swung from his cloak.

**Okay. I. Hated. That. For some really weird reason. I just don't think I can get June's personality to fit! And I rewrote this at least twice! Ugh. Oh well, hope you enjoyed!**

"So how's your training going June?" Aaron asked, smiling as he caught June on the way to target practice.

"good, I guess. As good as it can go with my idiot master around." June sighed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" June heard from across the camp in direction of the mess hall.

"He's insane." Aaron muttered.

"Agreed." June nodded.

"I second that motion." Will said, appearing out of nowhere.

"As do I!" Gilan stated, rising out of the ground.

"And I." Halt said, peeking out from behind a tent.

"Me too!" Carter said, smiling as he walked up with a mouth full of toast.

"You do realize we're talking about you being insane right?" Will asked.

"Yup!" Carter said, smiling as he massaged his toast-filled cheeks.

"GET HIM!" Gilan shouted, and immediately a squad of Ranger's appeared and tackled Carter.

"I will take my name to my grave!" Carter shouted, going under.

"Well…at least now we know to what extent he's insane to." Aaron said, blinking.

June nodded, watching Carter run around the camp with twenty Rangers on his heels as they tired to fine his name.

Carter gave a moan from the chair, holding his head. June was smiling as she sat in a chair, sipping coffee loudly and tapping her foot. Carter gave a quiet moan and rolled over as he cradled his head.

Will yawned, walking in as he observed the scene. He shrugged, boiling a new pot of coffee and serving himself. All the while Carter moaned and groaned at the slightest sound. Will raised an eyebrow and creaked a chair.

Carter gave a start as the creak lasted a few seconds. June smiled and sipped her coffee. Carter gave a groan and buried his head in the cushion. Finally Will couldn't stand not knowing any longer.

"Okay what's wrong with Carter? Is he sick or something?" Will asked.

"NO. He just was wearing a helmet and Simila came up and slammed a metal rod against it. Now Carter has a giant headache and I like torturing him!" June shouted.

Will nodded, now understanding. Then he walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets. June raised an eyebrow until Will pulled out two frying pans. Then he walked up behind the writhing Carter and smiled deviously. Mr. Golden Rabbit stood by, smiling along with him.

The frying pan slapped together, the clear nad lasting sound ringing through out the house. Carter sat up, his mouth wide and eyes unfocused as his head tried to compute the sound. Eventually he just collapsed on the chair, mouth still open.

"Will…you broke him." June stated, poking him with a random twig.

"….Oops…Go get Simila."

"Why?"

"Because he's my best friend and best friends help you hide bodies. Friends just help you hide food in prison… Go get him…"

"No."

"Come on! It's a shooting range!" Will complained, glaring at Carter.

"SO? I just don't feel like it. Can I have some coffee instead?" Carter asked, unconcerned.

"It's a Gathering! Just do the freaking test! Then I'll get you the biggest cup of coffee you've ever drank! Just do it!" Will growled.

"Fine." Carter sighed, walking up to the range and joining the other apprentices. The trainer then gave the issue to fire.

"Hey, can I borrow an arrow?" Carter asked another apprentice.

"No, I'm using mine, didn't you bring your own?" He replied, continuing firing.

"Duh, I just ran out. See." Carter stated, pointing down the range where nine arrows were split down the middle with a tenth hanging from one of the broken shafts.

"Ummmm…" the apprentice mumbled, his arrow dropping off the string.

"Thanks." Carter said, picking it up and snapping off a shot without even looking.

The arrow sheared through the tenth's shaft, leaving almost a branch looking design on the target. Carter smiled at his handiwork and yawned, sitting down on the range for a nap. Will and several other people gawked at him as he drifted off into snoozeland.

"Carter, do the stealth test next!" Will pleaded.

"What'll you give me?" Carter replied, sucking on the straw of a three foot high coffee cup that was at least a foot wide in diameter.

"Umm… a giant piece of jelly toast?" Will proposed.

"Fine." Carter shrugged.

A minute later Carter was lounging on the branch beside the shooter, still sipping his giant cup of coffee. The shooter had stopped and begun wondering how the hell Carter got there so fast and were he came from. And how he got a giant coffee cup without him noticing!

"What? I got thirsty." Carter stated, chugging down the liquid, smiling as Will began to look for the world's biggest slice of bread or toast.

"I'mma go void my bowels of the crap you just scared out of me…" The shooter stated, getting down off the tree wide eyed and waddling.

"…holy crap." Crowley said, dropping his pen.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Give me more ideas and Vanity and Alyss. Thank you for being awesome and reviewing! :3 Love you people! Anywho, give me a review it takes seriously one minute to make a writer very happy! **


	29. Shorts 5

**Thank you for reviewing people! Wow, I really didn't think I'd continue it this long, but anyway, this is not the most highly view of my stories! Yay! Over 3,000 views! I feel special! Anywho, time for the randomness to begin!**

**VanityStorm:**

Carter lounged in a chair as he drank is coffee and read some reports. June was across from him, practicing for the second time today. She set down her bow to retrieve her arrows, she tripped over a rope. She growled, cutting it with her saxe. Out of nowhere, a torch dropped. She caught it out of instinct alone.

She stood up, scratching her head and wondering where it went. She was about to give up when a tar coated rope fell out a tree, swinging in front of her. She blinked twice and looked over at Carter who in the middle of a yawn. She wondered, but lit the rope anyway.

It caught nad trailed up the tree before ending under another rope. Was connected to a weight and a pot on the top, suspended on a branch. As the rope burned, the weight burned off and the pot fell, hitting a lever, which cut a catapult string. I shot off somewhere and June heard several more sounds before a spear shot back, cutting a line that fell into a fire that then swung down, down, down, and slapped Carter in the face.

Carter gave a start then threw the rope away. It spun around the porch, hitting a tar cover pole and setting it on fire. Then it burnt through it, going unnoticed by the furiously reading Carter. Suddenly a loud creek caught his attention, along with several hundred pounds of wood rushing down to greet him.

June blinked twice again, then quietly extinguished the torch, hid it in a pond and walked off, whistling a pleasant tune. Carter on the other hand, was counting how many birdies were above his head.

**The Hot Springs:**

"Yay!" Carter shouted, jumping into the burning hot water.

"Oi, calm down!" Will said, walking out.

"It's a hot spring, and you expect me to calm down? Are you insane?" Carter asked.

"No, you are!" the boys heard from over the wall, dividing the women and men spas.

"Shut it June!" Carter called.

Across the wall, June sunk below the water, her long brown becoming a mop of floating mess. On carter's side, he submerged under water and blew bubbles. Alyss smiled as she watched June mope.

Somehow or another, Will had gotten a reservation at a local hot springs. He had explained he wanted to relax sometime and not take the reports. After all, he was swimming in it.

"So, Carter, what are you doing?" Will asked when he surfaced.

"Trying my best to master the art of making an air bubble underwater. Then mastering the art of water sleeping." Carter stated, taking another deep breathe.

"He's officially insane," Mr. Golden Rabbit said, settling down in the hot water.

"Agreed." Will nodded.

"You know, this is usually the time where Carter pops up and does something random." June commented, peeking through her hair.

"I don't think he can get over here unless he uses the door. After all there is a wall." Alyss smiled, relaxing in the hot water.

As if on cue, Carter came flying through the wall and embedded in the stone wall on the other side of the spring.

"Told ya." June stated, disappearing under water again.

"…" Alyss blinked and sank under water.

Carter groaned and shook his head as he glared on the other side of the wall. Then he straightened his hair. Pulled up his shorts and roared as he tackled the person on the side. Simila yelped as Carter pulled him under water and tried to drown the knight.

By this time, June had found a towel and was watching the idiot s wrestle as Will tried his best to keep water out of his coffee. She laughed and was joined in by Cassandra, and Alyss. June blinked and looked at Cassandra.

"Ummm…aren't you the…" June trailed off.

"Princess, I/we know." Alyss and Cassandra stated.

Horace came out of nowhere and tackled both the men. Carter hit his head on the floor and Simila was flipped up into the air. Cassandra cheered while Alyss laughed.

"Ow." Carter groaned, sinking into the water.

"I guess we can never have an off day." June sighed, shaking her head.

"Depends on who you ask." Will smiled, raising his glass as he and Mr. Golden Rabbit toasted and downed their coffee and slid under the water.

Only to shoot up to the ceiling as Carter grabbed their feet.

**Alyss Mainwaring:**

Carter sighed as he served himself his nineteenth cup of coffee that day. He then sat down to read reports. He hated doing this, why couldn't Will, or Halt do these! But NOOOOO of course not, they're on a freaking honeymoon with the OFFICALLY married princess and her champion.

He reached for his coffee and took a sip, finding it empty. He growled at this and stared upward, looking at the twitching June who was running around the rafters. He sighed and watched for a moment as she ran up the wall, in a circle on the ceiling, paused, drank some coffee, and ran back down and hugged a random rafter.

"It's my happy fluffy thing!" She shouted.

"I think she's finally gotten as crazy and slash or insane as I am." Carter stated, walking back to the coffee pot for some.

He then returned wearing oven mitts and drinking from a straw he had in his mouth, from the boiling coffee. He smiled as June glared at his as he set the still hot pot in front of his and squeezed in some honey and sugar into the boiling thing.

He grinned as June reached out to touch it, only getting burned. She flopped down into a chair beside him, clearly deflated. He nodded and continued filing, sorting, and generally wanting to kill who ever made reports. Or the man who made a pencil. Whichever came first.

He reached for his coffee pot and found it missing. He glanced around and listened intently. A moment later he heard a scream and then gulping from June's room. He smiled, kicking down her door and staring in amazement.

She was drinking from the STILL boiling coffee, upside-down, while chasing a illusion of bunnies. He blinked again and found her sitting on her bed twitching. Then she was bouncing off the walls. Then running around Carter in a perfect square.

As she made to pass for the umpteenth time, he grabbed her and hoisted her up into the air, her feet walking on nothing. She blinked twice, and stared bawling her eyes out, shining she couldn't run around.

_Let's see her, options for shutting her up… No, to violent. No have to clean laundry then. No, can't find my ducktape. Will would kill me if I did that. No, Simila scolded me the last time I did that. The Baron put me in a cell after that. I was strapped to the back of the castle stairs when she got free from that as well… hmmmm…well, in this case the worst-case scenario, they'll have to reattach my arm and I get half my ribs barbequed and forced to do laundry. Whatever._ Carter thought, dragging June after him as he walked to the cabinets.

There, he opened it, grabbed a bar of soap, cut it in half and shoved half of it in June's mouth. Then before she could spit it out, her super-glued her lips shut. He nodded and then grabbed her kicking foot and applied a massive amount of super glue on that as well, then he stamped it to the side of the wall. He did the same with the other.

So now, June was standing on the side of a wall, with soap in her mouth. She glared at him, and flipped him the bird and returned to glaring at the cabinets. Her arms were crossed under her chest as she tried to make herself as menacing as possible.

Carter blinked twice, and walked off to prepare more of God's drink. He smiled as he heard his banging on her wall. He then glared hatefully at his reports.

"Dammit." He sighed, as he threw his hands up and then ran them through his hair, finding his bangs in the way.

"Maybe I should put soap in your mouth." A voice growled from behind him.

"…Well… I sure am not playing a freaking harp." Carter said as he was knocked into heaven.

** Assassin alternative. **

The servant girl yawned as she walked down the hall towards her bedroom chambers in the castle. She has just exited the bathroom and wished to simply return to bed as she knew she had a long day of cooking ahead of her.

A man wearing a long black cloak bumped into her, halting her thoughts. She glared at him for a minute, not recognizing his face. He blinked his piercing blue eyes at her innocently. She was about to leave when she heard a loud echo coming from the throne room.

"The King is dead! King Duncan is dead! There is an assassin among us!" A guard shouted.

She gasped as she turned around to scream for help, realizing who the figure was. However, the figure wrapped his arm around her and took off down a flight of stairs before she could even yelp. From her position, tucked against his chest with a piece of cloth in her mouth, she could freely see his chest, head, and what he was running away from.

She glared at him with her bluish green eyes as he ran. He ignored this and pulled out a dagger form under his cloak. She watched silently as he dispatched a group of four, their blood staining his cloaks edges.

She then recognized one of the guards. She screamed through her gag as she struggled to break free to see the downed soldier. The assassins grip was only tightened as he sheathed his dagger and pulled out a pair of handcuffs made of iron. He put them on her and then tied a rope from the hand cuff chain to her left ankle, going behind her back.

She squirmed in her awkward position as her kidnapper ran past the gate guards. She realized where she was and squirmed all the harder to get out. The iron gate began to descend, pulled by two men.

The assassins hand flicked out and sent two throwing knives into their neck, severing an artery. Then gave a short scream as they went down. And people rushed to the gate to see what caused them. The girls almost cried tears of joy as she saw a Ranger step out of the crowd and nock an arrow on his longbow.

The assassin smiled and slung her onto his back, and holding her by her ankles, covering from his ankles, up. The Ranger growled, but sighted the arrow, aiming carefully. He steadied his breathing. The assassin started sliding under the closing gate as it fell, slamming shut behind him.

At the moment her stood up, the Ranger fired, the arrow shooting through the barred gates holes and striking the assassin in his left shoulder. The man gave a grunt and pulled out the broadhead arrow, before turning around to face the crowd.

"Long may the dead wait." He said, before vanishing along with the servant girl.

The Ranger cursed, throwing his bow down and sitting down on the weapon. He had failed. He had failed the King. He had failed to Kingdom. He had failed the people. And finally he had failed his master and himself.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted, punching the ground in frustration.

**The assassin will now be in entrees until I finish the thing. That being said, I have run out of ideas for Carter's apprentice year, so please give me some of those OR give me a completely different idea! Review, Read, and be a person! Vanity and Alyss, thank you very much for the ideas! Love you guys! And final announcement, this story has 3,432 views and 88 reviews! I'm ecstatic! I'm just so happy that I even got half that! So, remember click those blue words on the bottom, type in something and make an idiot happy!**


	30. Shorts 6

**Oh I really loved these ideas…Thank you guys! Carter's been a bit antsy after have heard these ideas…I don't think he'll like the first on though… Hehe. ON WARD TO RANDOMOSITY!**

**AlyssMainwaring:**

Carter sighed, sitting down and tugging on his arm. Then he growled and kicked the evil contraption that held him. He glared at the flashing lights before pulling out another coin and putting it in the slot. He chose his drink again and heard a cluck as it came down the shoot thingy. Right onto his fingers.

"Holy Mother of a Duck that hurts! Carter shouted, having just gotten off of rehab yesterday.

"That was a fail." Len said, walking by.

"Hey can you help me…pleezzzz!" Carter pouted, sitting back down as his hand grabbed around for his drink.

"Fine…" Len sighed, grabbing Carter's other arm and pulling.

Carter gave a yelped as he was stretched out from Len's pulling and his hand staying trapped. Then Len shrugged and walked away, going to deliver some documents to his master. Carter sighed again and fell over onto the ground as he stared at the looming machine before him.

"I hate you, you piece of shit." He growled before Will dropkicked him from out of nowhere.

"Hey! I'm not on rehab anymore!" Carter shouted, glaring at Will.

"So, doesn't mean I can't hit you for no apparent reason." Will stated, pulling out a coin to order a drink. Then he stopped an looked a Carter and then carter's hand. Will sighed and said, "Must you touch EVERYTHING."

"No… maybe…okay, fine, yes." Carter mumbled, looking away.

"How did this even happen?" Will asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, I was getting a drink and it wouldn't dispense it so I kicked it. And then it still wouldn't give it so I punched it and my hand got stuck… so then I kicked it repeatedly… and now my foot hurts…" Carter complained.

"Well, that's just your own fault idiot. I can't believe you can completely destroy a trained deadly band of bandits with a broken arm, yet get your hand stuck in a vending machine." A voice drifted from the top of the machine.

'June, come on! I was jacked up on adrenaline, insane for losing a friend and staying up two nights straight as well as having my muscles so sore I could puke. I seriously made me crazy, insane, and debatably indestructible. "Carter replied.

"Whatever, your still a fail." June replied, cleaning underneath her nails.

"I'm not getting my drink, am I." Will sighed, tapping his foot.

"Not anytime soon my friend." Carter replied, smiling.

Will groaned nad walked off, depressed now and went to help Halt and Crowley with reports (again). Carter popped his neck and glared as best he could a June with the sun behind her. June continued cleaning her nails enjoying Carter's trappedness.

"A little help here? Kinda like to get my cabin so I can make coffee." Carter stated, finally finding a comfortable position. Laying on his back, head propped on his free arm and legs crossed as he glared up at June.

"Sure, of course, just remember, I'm not paying for your hospital bill." June said, pulling out a sword.

"You can't use a sword…" Carter mused.

"But he can." June replied, smiling as she threw the blade in the air.

Simila came diving through the air, catching the blade and spinning, cutting the vending machine in half and landing gracefully by Carter. The vending machine top gave a groan as it came toppling down, on both Carter AND Simila.

"Aww…dammit…"Carter complained from under the top of the machine.

"You're telling me, I think it broke my nose." Simila said, his voice off key.

"Thank you!" June said, reaching into the machine and pulling out a drink. "Mine!" She said, walking off with a smirk.

Carter and Simila sighed, exchanged looks as best they could trapped under six hundred pounds or so of machinery and both swore, "I'LL KILL YOU JUNE YOU DAUGHTER OF A MONTH!"

**VanityStorm**:

"Where are we going!" carter complained as she dragged him towards the castle.

"We are going to the festival! Because you gave me the day off in exchange for really freeing you from the vending machine!" June replied.

"I still hate you for that." Carter growled, looking at his dirt trail.

"Shut up and get up! It's your arm that was cut off! Not your legs!" June snapped, dropping his arm.

"So? I can't be lazy?" Carter replied, earning a kick in the gut.

"Ow! Your abs are too hard!" June said, glaring at him while she rubbed her foot.

"Shut up! Until you can name nine other muscle I won't get up!" Carter replied.

"Fine! Will taught me! There are your Deltoids," June poked Carters shoulder area, "Bicep and Triceps," June jabbed him in the upper arm, "Your pectoral muscle and abs," June stomped on his chest, earning a grunt. "You quads and hamstrings," June kicked his thigh, and your calf muscle." She finished.

"Your forgetting two." Carter replied, rolling over for her.

"That's right, traps." She said, bending over to hit a pressure point in his neck.

Carter jumped up, rubbing his neck, then slouched as he grudgingly walked to the festival with June. She dragged him to two contests. Both which he won. Knocking over a set of bottles with three balls (Carter instead knocked over three sets with three balls) and a shooting contest, which he got a teddy bear for.

"Am I done yet?" Carter asked as June carried the oversize-almost-as-big-as-her bear.

"No, you have to meet my Wardmates, other than Simila.

'Come on! I'm like best friends with Simila! We had an arm-wrestling contest and were trapped under that cursed machine for three hours!" carter complained as June met up with her friends.

"Hey June! What's up?" Simila asked, smiling and waving as she sat down next to him.

"Teddy bear!" She replied, smiling.

"I can see," Alex stated, sitting form across the table.

"That's very nice, who got it for you?" Aaron asked, smiling.

"Him." June said, pointing at Carter who was now sitting in the tree above the table, chewing on an apple.

"Who's he?" Marry asked, waving.

Carter blinked and waved awkwardly, chewing ever so slowly on his apple. Alex snorted and glanced at Carter. Carter stopped eating and returned his glare. Sparks could be seen if you looked hard enough, but eventually Alex gave a tch sound, and turned back to the table.

"Who that wimp?" Alex asked, setting his arms on the table.

"My teacher, since he still doesn't give his name out freely. Simila knew only because I yelled it out while he was unconscious after losing an arm." June replied.

Alex blinked twice at the information then stated, "What sort of wimp loses his arm and passes out?"

Simila, who had been ogling over the hot roast beef stew a few stands over, spoke up. "Oh, the kind of person that kills I believe forty five bandits with a broken arm and having ripped one's head off and kicked said head across the camp. Then dueled the biggest world criminal and got away with only the loss of an arm. And he then dragged in a shark using only a foot and teeth." He said casually.

"Right and I can fly." Alex snorted.

"Would you like help with the take-off." Carter hissed n his ear, scrapping his throwing knives together, smiling.

Alex stiffened, glancing over his shoulder and found that Carter was NOT scrapping two throwing knives together, but two saxe knifes together, grinning from ear to ear. Alex was then up and across the field before Simila could start laughing.

"Totally worth the rumors." Carter said, smiling as he sat down next to Mary.

"Well, I'mma go eat!" Simila said, darting off towards the food stalls.

"Soo…" carter stated.

"I really appreciate you scaring the heck out of my friends." June said.

'It's fine, I figured he was joking, "Marry and Aaron said, waving it off even though it scared the crap out of them.

"Sorry June, I have to go help out in the kitchen with the banquet, I'll see you around, if you stop by the kitchen sometime, I'll get you something!" Aaron called, waving as he rushed off to help Mr. Chubb with the cooking.

"Well, it's about time they left." Marry said quietly.

"I have a feeling that I won't like conversation." Carter groaned, his head hitting the table.

"Are you two dating?" Marry asked, looking to June.

"Um…no, uh…why do you ask?" June answered, trying not to blush.

"Because! You two look like a couple so much! You mess with each other, you tease each other!" At this Carter's head shot up and glared at June, his look clearly saying _I told you so! I hate this conversation!_

"No we are not together." Carter replied bluntly.

"Lying!" Marry accused.

"Rejection!" Carter growled.

"No, I'm betting that you love each other!" Marry pointing.

"NO WE DON'T I WANT TO STRANGLE/SHOOT HIM/HER!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Fine, are you at least companions?" Marry asked.

"No, she's my apprentice and I'm her…teacher." Carter growled.

"He doesn't like to use the word master." June said.

"Really, why?" Marry asked.

"Please no! NO I don't- I hate it when you do this!" Carter complained.

"This is why he doesn't like it." June replied, "Master, that hurts!" She said in a seductive yet somehow fake pained voice.

Carter's head slamming into the table and he gave a groan as the wood splinted, stabbing into his head. Marry nodded, snickering while June smiling. Carter however glared at her and wandered off to clean up his injuries to his cranium.

"So, you're no dating?" Marry asked.

'Nope, just master nad apprentice." June said, faintly she heard Carter shouting something about hating and shrugged it off.

"Darn, I hate it when I'm wrong." Marry pouted.

"Tell you what, get Aaron, and I'll let you pair me up with anyone for two days." June said, winking at her as she waved goodbye.

"Wait! June!" Marry called, bringing her to a stop.

"Have you seen him naked?" She asked.

June's face burst into color with a giant blush. "N-n-n-n-no. I haven't" Marry grinned as she caught June's arm.

"You've seen him naked." Marry stated.

June sighed, collected herself and then said, "No! I have not, I've stitched up a wound on his chest which was a pain in the ass because of his cursed six pack abs, but I have not seen him naked." June said, still blushing.

"And how did that go?" Marry asked.

"um…I stitched while he complained that he wanted a reward?" June replied.

"Oh…what was the reward?"

"It was a cherry pie that I paid for myself." June said, crossing her arms.

"So…your really not together?" Marry asked again.

"Yes, we are not together." June confirmed.

Marry walked off disappointed. June however, was trying her very best to get the giant blush off her face before Carter saw it. June walked off into finally getting her emotions under control and walked home. Carter was already waiting, starting his favorite exercise. Hit the June, meaning, June got to run back and forth on the shooting range and dodge blunted padded arrows at her.

"I'm going to hit you twice for every splinter in my head!" Carter said cheerfully.

**Okay! I think that's it…hm…think so, anyway, hope you've enjoy and tell me if I did something wrong!**

Assassin:

He set the girl down on one of the beds in the small house he own. The house was about the size of a large storehouse, stone block walls and two beds on either side of the room. A small wardrobe was one one side and a mirror beside it. The house had no door, and the only entrée was from the top of the back wall, way up in the rafters.

He groaned, stretching as he popped his back. His muscles groaned in protest from all the running and exercise he had done over his past assassination. His feet STILL hurt from getting lodged in the brick at that stupid wall. He kicked off his shoes and found a nice pretty welt decorating his right leg and another set dotting his upper thigh from screwing up his landing when jumping over the wall when he came in.

He sighed, throwing off his shirt and collapsing in bed with a moan of relief. At least he didn't have to get another job until next week…or month if he stretched it. But to be honest, he really didn't feel like living off of cheap food again. His stomach would crawl out through his throat and strangle him if he did that again…

"Ugh, hope I get my pay soon, I only have a few silver coins left. Doubt I can even buy a drink!" He mumbled into the pillow before falling asleep.

He gave a groan and stretched like a cat before looking around the room to check everything. He noticed two things out of place. One the girl was sprawled out on the middle of the floor rubbing her butt and a grappling hook hung from the rafters. He could ONLY assume.

He ignored her, after all she was only a servant girl and it took him a week or two to be able to figure out how to correctly climb a grappling hook without killing yourself. He quietly settled back into his bed, resting for the first time in months. A moment later, he caught a wrist, spun nad redirected the tightly clenched dagger into his pillow, his other hand shooting up to grab none other than the servant girls jaw.

He stopped himself from snapping her neck right there, and threw her away. She stumbled gracefully as a duck to her bed, falling into it. The assassin yawned and looked at his now ruined pillow. He grumbled something with distaste before heading over to a small chest on top of the wardrobe. He opened it and produced a sewing kit.

"Here, you killed my pillow, you fix it." He said, throwing the kit nad his pillow at her.

"Make me." She replied.

"You know I can." He said, a hard glare directed at her.

She shivered, before starting to sew up his pillow. She then threw it at his head, which he caught and put between him and the block walls as he stared at her. He yawned, distracted for a moment about the knife. Shrugging he picked it up and threw it almost casually into the ceiling, where several other weapons were, all stuck into the wood.

"So, tell me your name." He demanded.

"June."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Can you speck in more than one word?"

"No I cannot asshole."

"Hey, I am not an asshole. If anything I'm a donkey's butt. But that's beside the point."

"Are to."

"Am not girl."

"I have a name."

"As do I"

"Well, tell me yours."

"I have an issue about handing out a famous assassin name freely. It's not very good for business. That and I have to kill people, more than I already do." He said this while scratching his head.

"Put a shirt on slob."

"Just letting you admire the view, the only eye-candy you'll get for the rest of your life, or until I get a job for a slave driver." He mused out loud.

At this June stiffened, and growled quietly to herself, but apparently not quite enough as the man barked, smiling. He then got up nad put a shirt on, stretched again and fell back onto the bed.

"Put something else on! That stupid get-up is driving me crazy! And no I don't care if you use my crap. I just won't use it anymore." He said, closing his eyes.

"Your not much of an assassin personality." She said, already rummaging through his closet.

"Hey, it's either be gloomy and act tough or be oddly weird and happy and serious on a job. Me I'll take the later." He replied, not opening his eyes.

"You do realize that I'm going to end up killing you if you leave me here long enough." She said.

At this he raised his head and opened one eye to see if she was serious. She was indeed, or at least as serious as you can get while pulling one a T-shirt three sizes too big and fixing your hair.

"Well, I just might have some entertainment until my next job." He said, smiling mischievously.


	31. Shorts 7

**Yay! More crap! Well…I sort of want more ideas…now I'm used to doing like five or six in one, but when they aren't so many I feel like a beach bum. That and I start looking up random songs…and now have a sudden urge to learn how to play them all on piano. But you don't really care about that SOOOO ONWARD!**

**AlyssMainwaring:**

"How unlucky can I get in a day!" Carter mumbled to himself. "I lost to my old friend in poker, had to strip and am mostly broke now, we ran out of coffee, My bowstring broke and now I have to act like I'm a couple with you. Well good morning shitty day, how are you!" He said, smiling sarcastically.

"Shut up, it's two days I promise I won't eat you alive. Now shut up and start acting. Mary's coming." June snapped, kneeing Carter in the shin.

"I swear I'm killing you for this!" Carter growled under his breath.

"So, how are you enjoying you day with your boyfriend?" Mary asked, smiling.

"Wonderful?" June managed nervously.

"Can I bribe you and only have to do this for the rest of today?" Carter asked blankly.

"Nooo just deal with this! Please! June promised~!" Mary pleaded.

Carter crossed his arms, ducked his head down and chewed on his bottom lip. He grumbled something inaudible. Mary raised an eyebrow while June, having caught the last of it, smiled. Mary scratched her head, while June whispered what she guessed he said to her. She nodded.

"Okay, you don't have to kiss her." Mary said.

"Thank you Lord!" Carter shouted, fist pumping.

"What is this about?" Will asked, looking down from the castle wall as he was technically on guard duty and secretly looking for Horace and Cassandra to have lunch with.

"June made a deal with this chick that if she got her man, she could pair June up with anyone for two days." Carter replied.

"And she paired June up with you?" Will assumed.

"What an unlucky little donkey am I?" Carter supplied.

Will snickered as he withdrew from the wall's edge before straight out laughter was heard from above them. Carter growled silently, but kept from hanging Will by his own small intestine.

"Come on master, we have a 'date' to go on." June told him.

Carter's face shot from on the annoyance to one of confusion and then something in between a face of regret and one of oh-crap-I'm-dead. Just before June dragged him off to the carnival in town, in to which began their 'date'.

"Please!" June pleaded, making puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever." Carter shrugged.

June had insisted that he get her the giant stuffed bunny wabbit from the ball-toss game. Carter had already know that the bottles were glued together, or some similar trick. After all, a milk bottle isn't exactly stable once stacked.

"can I have a turn?" Carter grumbled to the stall vendor.

The vendor shrugged and handed Carter two balls. Carter raised an eyebrow but took them both and took three steps back. Then he thought for a second and told June to get on the other side of the stall. June obeyed while Carter took another step back.

Then he set one ball down and drew his arm back. The muscles on it rippled as he threw it similar to that of a spear, using his whole freakin' body. The ball whizzed by the vendor, smashed through the bottles and slammed into the wall. The boards bent back, but somehow held together, letting the ball drop to the ground.

"That's one giant rabbit." Carter muttered, looking at the prizes. He shrugged as he threw the extra ball at the second bottles, with a little more anger in it. The bottles shattered and the ball slowed as it slammed into the wooden back, but this time, it carved its way through from the intense spin carter subconsciously put on it. June caught it on the other side, surprised that carter threw it through a wall.

"And that's two bunnies." He said, getting the prizes from the vendor.

June walked around, and seeing Carter carrying two giant oversize bunnies made her squeal and tackle him. "BUNNIES!"

"Thank you for imploding my eardrum." Carter managed as his left ear went deaf.

June dropped the bunnies off in her room of the cabin they shared (while Carter tried to figure out if he went deaf in one ear or the eardrum was just gone) before returning to the carnival.

Carter won a few more games. Including a bow and arrow game, which he won a couple coins from, restoring some of his money. He then latter bought cotton candy and handed it to June, saying he didn't like sweets.

_Despise you Mary. Despise you so much. Although now I do have a bit more money. _Carter thought, watching June look through the stalls. _Although in this light she does look kind of cute…Mental Note, complain when she wears dresses._

Yup, that's right, June was currently wearing a small yellow skirt with red and green flowers all over it. It came down to upper calf, which Carter had almost complained about. She had a black jacket and a white shirt on under that.

Carter was wearing the ranger pants, but decided to forgo the top half and just wear a black short sleeved shirt. He cursed as the cold autumn air danced on his skin. The only good thing was at least his legs weren't about to freeze like June's. He gave a smirk at that, but continued following her.

As she finished the cotton candy and threw it in the trash Carter caught a glimpse of a pinkish blush on her face. He dismissed it as he noticed her slight shiver. He walked up to her, and quietly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" She said as she looked at him.

"You're about to freeze, aren't you." Carter said, looking down the seven inches into her face.

"Maybe…"She replied, stopping a shiver.

"Yup, you should have worn something more suiting for the weather." Carter told her bluntly.

"Yet you're the one wearing a short sleeved shirt. You're shivering too!" She accused him.

"Am not." He smiled, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Are too," June said, sticking her tongue out as well.

Carter smirked as he got what he wanted. He grabbed her tongue and dragged her painfully back to the cabin. "You're not gonna get a stupid cold because you're too stuborn to put on some actual pants. At least not on this 'date' you set me up on." Carter said.

A minute later, June had gotten into a pair of black pants that were slightly too big for her. As they were Carters, but he hemmed them for her. He then handed her his belt, which she protested until Carter forced her into it. Satisfied, he took her out to see the rest of the carnival. But soon found out that they had seen all of it.

"come on, let's sit a while." He said, sitting down.

June followed him, sitting next to him. He watched his breath in the white puffs it appeared in. the air had gotten a lot colder, forcing him to don the longer sleeved shirt her had brought with him. He looked over to June, who had put on a scarf and mittens.

He had to stop himself from laughing, as she looked adorable, like the helpless girls from those romance novels June reads. He found her blue eyes looking up into his black ones. He smirked, realizing she was still cold.

He smiled before wrapping her in a hug and letting her curl up onto his lap.

_Okay…maybe this isn't so bad…_He concluded.

~The Next Day~

It's was surprisingly normal, carter sleeping on the roof, June practicing, Will off with his wife, and Simila training under the Princess's champion. What surprised Carter was that June had let her hair down today. Usually she kept it up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way.

Carter glanced around, making sure Will or Simila wasn't around before saying, "June, your hair looks nice today."

June paused in her shot a unnoticed smile creeping on to her face. June couldn't help but giggle a little, which made Carter blush a light shade of pink before he turned away. He mumbled something under his breath.

The day continued on similar to this, each giving discrete compliments about each other, Carter's hid in an insult of some sorts, but all in all, relatively nice compliments. What had Carter on edge all day was that no matter what he was doing, his mind always drifted back to June curled up cutely in his arms.

He cast a smile, before it quickly snapped to a scowl when Will appeared. June retained her docile, sarcastic self as soon as Will was within earshot, or even sight. Carter had to give her credit, she was quiet sharp.

"I heard from Mary what June's bet was. How's it going lovebirds?" Will called from down the road.

"Wonderful, we just finished sorting out the marital court and deciding on doves carrying satin at our wedding. We're currently on the honeymoon. Where do you think were at Will!" Carter called back, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Just wondering, but I did here that Erak is renovating a mountain house, said he was planning to use it for a banquet among friends." Will said, smiling.

Carter snorted at this, but kept mostly quiet. June had already retired in side to cook. Will left shortly, having dinner with his wife today. Sims didn't come down today, which surprised Carter. Which left June and Carter all alone at the dinner table.

Carter silently ate his pot-roast watching the juices slowly drip onto his plate. June wasn't any more talkative, leaving him to break the silence.

"I love this good quality awkward silence! It's so health for the…liver?" Carter started.

"Lord knows you need it! I swear Simila poured at least thirty bottles of whatever they had down your gullet." June said, smiling mischievously.

"That explains the hangover…it usually takes more.." Carter mused.

"Says the insane person."

"Says the person that curled up on my lap." Carter replied with a smirk.

"I bet you enjoyed that." June said.

"I can't remember…seems I'm suffering." Carter said playfully.

June snorted at this before getting up. Carter looked at her funny until she sat on the couch and curled up into a ball. "Help stir some of those memories?" She asked.

Carter raised an eyebrow sitting down beside her. "I don't know, but I bet this would help." He said, pulling June into his lap.

June was now sitting with her head in the nock of Carter's collarbone, and her legs curled slightly towards her small frame. (I swear she is going to kill me for that later). Carter smiled, getting what he wanted.

He inhaled the scent of her hair, finding it surprisingly to be grapes. He frowned, having hated grapes as a child, he always found them odd…like a giant purple bounce ball…only edible. He shrugged it off and he leaned down, his head resting on June's.

"Wonder what would happen if Will walked in on this." Carter cast the thought into the air.

"He'd says, 'pedophile!' and try killing you with his knives." June said, smiling.

"Well then, might as well make it worth my while. Carter muttered, turning June's face up.

She blinked, confused until she felt a light presence on her lips. Then presence grew stronger, until she realized it was Carter's lips. She gasped, providing Carter the opportunity to bite her lips. He smiled, pulling away as the door kicked in.

"Carter!" Will yelled, nocking an arrow.

"See ya love!" Carter laughed, jumping up into the rafters off the couch and ducking out through a hole in the roof covered by a locked trapdoor.

Will charged after him, arrows flying out of the bow, leaving June to wonder what just happened. She paused, remembering the warmth of the kiss. She smiled, putting her hand to her lips, only for a second.

"Love…" She muttered the last words of his sentence.

**Hope that this was what you wanted, it was kind of a broad topic so I just let it flow. Honestly surprised it made it this far! It's four pages! Oh well, I didn't have any other suggestions! Hope you enjoyed it Alyss!**

Assassin:

"Nope, rejection!" He said, catching her wrist and twisting it again behind her back.

"You're so annoying!" June snapped.

It had been two whole days, in which she had tried to kill him in clever, blunt and totally random ways. And in that time, he had taken the liberty to take her sizes and buy her clothes that actually fit. He had almost had a heart attack when his shirt slipped down to her armpits. He may be an assassin, but he had some decency! Didn't help that she had tried flirting with him before in order for him to turn around so she could stab him with a dagger.

"You're getting better." He commented as she spun the dagger in her hands and snapped her wrist back, the tip of the blade cutting of the traces of his dirty brown hair.

"At least I got paid this week, but since I have to pay for two people's mouths, I'll have to get another job soon." He mused. "Girl, I'm going out to scout some jobs, don't kill yourself with the grappling hook."

It was true, yesterday while trying to scale the wall using the brick, the claw had slipped and was about to gore out her eye when he caught it. It had left her with only a nick across her cheek.

She scowled at this, but sat down on her bed while he ran up the wall, jumped to the only low hanging rafter on the far side of the roof and then pulled himself up nad exited through the hole in the wall, twenty feet above her head.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she started rummaging through drawers and checking nooks and crannies for any type of weapon she could use, or any black mail information. Finding none, she kicked the wall. Then she looked above her head, and on accident, spotted a wooden case sitting on top of a rafter.

She looked around and saw the grappling hook sitting in a corner. She shrugged and figured it couldn't hurt to try. She twirled the thing to her side, like some of the knights do in the storied, before casting it up into the rafters. It took her two tries, but she finally got a lucky break and knocked over the case.

She dove to catch it. And in the process, pulled the grappling hook off the beam in landed on. It clanked noisily on the stone floor, causing her to flinch, She quickly put the hook back I place and opened the case, surprised to find it unlocked.

She found clippings of parchment and a locket. She opened it and found a beautiful women with what looked like dark brown hair. June assumed since he had it, it was the assassin's mother. She rummaged through it nad found a journal page. It read:

I've decided to name him Carter, after my brother who died in the war. I think you remember me telling you about it. I'm sure that they'll lift your sentence some! It was self-defense, I'm sure it'll –

The rest of the letter was lost as it was snatched away from June's hands. In its place stood an angry and very pissed off assassin. He grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into the wall.

Then he upholstered a sword and set her feet barely on the ground before driving the sword into the stone wall behind her, the blade pointing at her. He did this with another blade, having the blades cross and leave her stranded in between the sharpened deadly items.

"I should kill you right now you ass. It's my shit, now leave it alone. And if you EVER touch that locket again, I rip off your head and shove it up your ass and I will torture you until hell will seem like a blessing." He growled, slamming his fist into the wall my June's face.

June whimpered, shrinking away from the punch as much as she could. She was terrified, anything, everything that she had taken in her whole life, seemed easy compared to looking into his eyes.

He looked like a beast, the shadows of the evening coating his face and the dark aura radiating off of him. She knew that if he tired, she would be dead in one second flat.

The assassin sat down on the bed, holding his head in his hands. Then he stood up and pulled out a bow and arrow. Then he outlined June's body, for the next hour, until he could no longer even flinch she was so scared.

"Now, you've learned fear. So leave everything I have, alone." He growled in her face.

She shivered at the boy the women in the locket had given birth to. The one called Carter.

**Okays just for the record, the assassin one will change rapidly, so expect time skips, because it makes it easier than just explaining each day, day by day by day. Suggestions! Please! I is running low!**


	32. Shorts 8

**Ahh! I sorry, I was doing a Christmas Special (special request!) For Alyss, and I got distracted…that and exams…and tests…and homework (GO AND DIE IN A HOLE ISAAC NEWTON FOR INVENTING CALCULUS! I CURSE YOUR NAME!) But anyway, forgive me, on with the shorts! (not those that ye wear.) *Carter runs by with shorts on his head* I hate my characters….That reminds me, June, are you ready? "WHO WOULD BE READY FOR THIS!"**

**AlyssMainwaring:**

Carter smiled as he snuck around the cabin, June having gone with Mary To see how Simila's doing at the castle training, which left the whole day to himself, and finding something new to annoy June with. He smiled as he crept into her room.

He rummaged through a few drawers until he found what he was looking for, a plain black notebook. He smiled and flipped through the first couple pages he had read, annoyed that she hadn't written anything new, he almost closed it, when he saw the outline of ink on the next page. He flipped it nad found three fully cover pages, front and back. He smiled as he read:

**October 19.**

**I guess I should just admit it, but right now I'm venting it all through these entries…although it's happening less and less as he keeps DROWNING ME IN LESSONS! But still. I think I'll just start with one every few weeks, or when it happens…**

**October 21.**

**First Feelings:**

**We were actually on a mission, it was to simply catch a criminal, but somehow I managed to screw up and get cut with a knife. By the time that I had turned around to shot the criminal with an arrow, Carter had him by the neck and was beating the crap out of him. Then he knocked him unconscious with a striker.**

"**Hope I'm not guilty of murder now…" He muttered as he realized that he probably shouldn't have broken the poor guys back.**

**I gave a laugh at that. Then he turned to me and looked at the cut on my cheek. He scowled, telling me not to be too stupid, before pulling out a first aid kit and treating it. His breath felt warm versus the chilly October breezes. I felt warm on the inside as well, I smiled without even noticing.**

**October 27.**

**First Date:**

**I wouldn't really call it a date, since all it was, was simply going to the Harvest Festival, but it worked out either way. He even cooked tonight! He teased me, like always, but not one single insult, which surprised me. I suppose it's a Harvest Festival gift, huh? I'm just being too vague, but he got me something, and took me to dinner at Jenny's Restaurant. It was really cool, since I saw Will and his wife talking to the owner.**

**He took me, home, insisting carrying me bridal style, just because it annoyed me. Maybe he really isn't that bad…**

**November 1.**

…**Ah…I can't get this blush off my face…Hehe…why would you care though…Hehe…your just a stupid journal. Um…..anyways…entry…story…uh…**

**First Real Kiss:**

**It was soft, it was tender, it was…I should just start from the beginning shouldn't I? Hehe, oh well. It was just another day, I was practicing shooting drills while Carter slept on the roof. Typical right? But anyway, I missed, as I was lost in thought, Carter's head snapped up, nocking and firing the arrow almost without looking as he corrected it's flight path.**

** I scowled, just like I always do. He sighed looking at me from a distance, I could feel his eyes boring into me as he observed my figure, trying to figure out if something was wrong. I scowled again.**

**Later that day we went on a mission.**

** "Hey, master, what's your favorite weapon, after all you can use just about anyone you choose." I said, asking for a conversation to speed up the silent journey to the fief a few hours away.**

** "Preferably? A loaded working badass bow, with blades on the top and bottom for melee use and close combat blocks while I work." He replied almost instantly.**

** I shivered as I picture the weapon. Then he added something. "But I doubt I'd get something like that, so a plain sword would do me fine, or one of those new things their making! Ah, what are they called, um…pistols? They ya go! I want one of them! Loaded too! Because I wouldn't know how!" Carter said, waving his hand about in a frantic fashion.**

** I sighed, smiling faintly at him. He looked down at me as I was about six inches short than him. He grinned, slapping Rose on the side, a signal to go faster.**

** I yelped as Rose set off at an increasing gallop. "Just a little faster!" Carter called, spurting Smoke into a gallop after me. I blinked before taking control of the reins again, steering the speeding horse through the underbrush and small mounds of dirt of rock.**

** "Show me what you're after, just a little faster!" Carter called, smirking as he sped by me, Smoke jumping an clearing the approaching ruin wall.**

** "I'm after you! So, let's go a little faster!" I shouted, now caught up in his crazy reckless pace of life.**

** I heard a laugh on the other side of the wall as Rose cleared the low wall. Carter was standing on Smoke's saddle, what surprised me was that he jumped onto Rose, who he knew would buck him off. Her grabbed me around the waist as Rose kicked him off, and me along with him.**

** I yelped as he landed, keeping me held up by my waist. He looked around and closed his ears, focusing on sound. A moment later he smiled as he sat down on the low wall that I had just jumped. Yet he still held me in his lap, my legs hanging over into the air, but the rest of my body was pulled forcibly against his chest.**

** "Good, now Will and Simila aren't here…" He muttered, looking down at me.**

** "What-" I started as he pressed his lips against mine. I gasped and pulled away in surprise. "Carter what the hell are you doing?" I demanded.**

** "Loving you." He replied, moving his hands, one to my lower back and the other just behind my shoulder blades. "And it's not a Real kiss, unless you kiss back." He stated, pulling me in for another kiss.**

** When his lips touched mine, I paused, stiffened, but I pushed through it and pressed mine to his. His lips were soft, tender, yet they had a certain firmness that just made me smile. I looked at him sideways as I tried my best not to break the kiss.**

** It was he who pulled away, smiling, and the only trace of the kiss was in memory, and the blush on his cheeks. I smiled, as we walked home. He admitted that we really didn't have any mission to begin with, he just wanted to be alone with me.**

Carter closed the book, smiling as he remembered the memories. He laughed, his hand subconsciously running through his hair. The notebook was then snatched out of his hands by a very pissed off June. He laughed and looked at the vibrant blush on her face.

Carter caught the flash of Simila's hair as he walked out the door. And Carter could tell that Simila understood what Carter had just read. Carter made a mental note to treat that kid to some food later.

"So, you really like it that much?" Carter asked, smiling as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Perverted asshole pigs, I hope you die in a venomous pit full of spiders and snakes and glitter!" June shouted, knowing for a fact that Carter despised glitter.

Carter didn't even flinch as he took a step forward, wrapping a hand around to the back of June's head. He quietly kissed her, then he smiled, ruffled her hair and walked out to treat Simila to some food, casting one last sentence into the air.

"You only have to ask, June."

**VanityStorm: (I'm so excited to do this one!)**

"Carter!" The door opened to reveal a dark haired woman with a …bigger chest and wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans that hugged her legs.

Carter looked up from his mug of coffee, his right hand with the mug and his left with a stack of reports (he swore Will and Crowley was laughing somewhere). Carter blinked twice, confused as he looked at the person before him.

"Who are you again?" Carter asked, going back to his coffee, noting that she knew his name and dismissing it as King Duncan breaking his agreement and releasing Carter's name to the public.

"You're cousin? On your mother's side! It took me a while, but I managed to figure out where you lived!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Mother's side…mother's side…hm…name?" Carter asked, pulling out a free sheet of paper that wasn't fully crammed with tax work, figuring out interests on payments and the like.

"Ann, I remembered your cute little hair when you were only three!" She suddenly said, hugging Carter and tugging at the messy blob of tangle hair.

"Master, who in God's name is that?" June asked, walking in and sitting down while pouring herself a cup of coffee and adding sugar and honey.

Ann looked at June, the two women exchanged girls and an instant fire started in between their glares. Carter looked up, watching the death glares they were giving each other while quietly sipping his coffee.

"This is June, my apprentice. She's quite good." Carter stated, watching as the room heated up from the glares.

"Really now?" Ann asked, the glares intensified.

"And who is this, master?" June growled as she grit her teeth together.

"Um…my cousin on my mother's side, Ann. Apparently." Carter stated, getting up, breaking the glares as he walked through them.

The girls followed Carter as they argued about something. Carter sighed, nad focused on their conversation somewhat.

"-So you're thinking you're better than me?" June snapped.

"Better for him than you!" Ann replied.

" He's my master, and you've seen him only like, 17 years ago!" June growled.

"He's my family, and you've only seen him for two years." Ann snarled.

_Wonder who would win in a fight between them_, a small voice in Carter's head asked, instantly he answered it, June.

"That counts for a whole lot when his dad cut off his arm." June snapped.

"So? I have something you don't have, you're as flat as a board." Ann said, puffing out her chest.

_Oh, wrong move there_, Carter thought, watching as Ann was punched off the deck nad onto the yard.

"So what if I don't have those? I don't need jiggling to get my man." June said, smirking.

Ann snarled, getting back to her feet nad tackling June through the Cabin window. Carter yelped, running in to see what the hell his cousin and his apprentice were doing.

What he saw, was June sitting on Ann with an assortment of broken furniture around them. It was mostly chairs, but the table had a crack running through it. Carter shook his head, rubbing his head.

"Dam, you girls know how to kill furniture." He muttered, walking in front of the pair, June was now sitting on Ann, with her in a leg lock. He smiled at this, she used that on him… "So, Ann, what do you think of my apprentice?"

"…she's good…" Then she addressed June. "He's all yours! Now, I expect to be going to a wedding in a year! Okay!" Ann said, smiling.

_Did they really just have a guy like relationship? Beat the shit out of each other and then become best friends? What the heck?_ Carter wondered, looking at June.

"Hey Carter." June asked, grinning.

"Hmm?" Carter managed.

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?" June asked, kissing him on the lips.

Carter blinked twice as June giggled and walked off. He cocked his head to the said, saying the one question everyone was, "What in God's name just freaking happened?"

**Assassins:**

Carter sighed jumping in through the entrance nad immediately ducked a sword swipe. He looked back and found June sitting in the rafters with the sword, balancing perfectly on the beam as if she had been doing it all her life.

"You're getting better, almost got me that time." Carter mused, feeling the top of his head.

June said nothing as he slashed, stabbed and thrusted at his body. Carter danced away, until he backed up against the wall. June thrusted, and in that time, Carter ducked, and kicked her hand off of the hilt.

"Ugh, almost got you there!" June cried, sitting down on the rafters.

It had been a month since she had learn his name, and she was indeed getting better, she learn to wall run up to the rafters after only a week or two of practice, it was then that he had to start locking the entrance. But it seemed to him, that she was preoccupied with trying to defeat him.

He smiled, watching as she flipped gracefully onto the floor eleven feet below. She bent her knees rolling to decrease the force of the fall. He smiled as he had watched her practice that technique. After all she had picked it up from him. He decided to show up his prisoner flipping twice and landing with a spin, and walking to his bed.

"Show off." June said, plopping down on her bed.

"Lousy girl." Carter said.

"Crazed assassin."

"Sadistic servant."

"Rapist."

"Okay, how in God's holy name am I a rapist? I almost had a heart attack when your shirt slipped!" Carter snapped.

"Ooohh, like this?" June said, teasing as she pulled the collar of her shirt down.

"Yes." Carter said, already looking the other way.

"For an assassin, you sure are modest." June commented.

"I told you before, you either become a self-absorbed asshole, or you become a bipolar happy-go-lucky guy like me. Would you rather I be a self-centered paranoid bastard?" Carter asked, laying down on his bed.

"Sometimes I wonder if 'll ever get out of this place." June said randomly.

Carter sighed when he heard the aloud thought. He thought about letting her go, but then he'd have to move his safe house. And possibly kill her later… He groaned at the thought, that stupid girl had been watching him train long enough to be able to do half of the things he could! Then only thing she couldn't do was physical things. Well to an extent, she can lift a bloody broadsword, but he can twirl it around his finger.

"…Promise you won't run off." Carter asked, glancing at her.

June's face lit up at the opportunity. "Promise, just buy let me buy something!" Carter sighed, shaking his head before looking at his purse. He was gonna have to do another job tomorrow… He growled, despising the way of karma.

"Fine, just don't reveal anything or you'll be swallowing a longsword in 0.2 seconds flat." He said, rolling over in the bed.

**Okays! Sorry for the really slow updating! It's the school year! But exams and homework …speaking of it… but sorry! "You do realize people only really read the top note. Don't you?" Shut up Carter, or I'll hang you upside-down for a week again. Or have June hit you with a frying pan…hm… Ideas! I really need ideas from people! And the Christmas special will be put up in Christmas, because that will give me time to work on it and making it fifteen pages long. (complete with sugarplums, Christmas Caroling, and fights with giant candy canes!) That is all. "CANDY!"**


	33. Christmas Special

**Hey ya go Alyss! Sorry for the really delayed update. But this was a special and it's freaking Christmas! SO I HAVE to overdo it! Enjoy~!**

**Christmas Special **

"**Dashing through the snow~!**

**On a one horse open sleigh~!**

**Through the fields we go~!**

**Laughing all the way, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

**Bells on bobtails ring**

**Making spirits bright **

**What fun it is to laugh and sing**

**A sleighing song tonight!**

**Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the-"**

**As Will, Simila, June and Alyss sang the chorus a thump echoed throughout the house coupled with that of a groan. June looked down the hall and found Carter stumbling out of the room wearing pajama pants and a white T-shirt.**

**"Oh…huh…why is their decorations everywhere?" He asked, getting some coffee from Will's cup.**

**"Because it's Christmas season idiot." Simila replied.**

**"It is? Does that mean you're gonna hang mistletoe everywhere in the house?" Carter asked, scratching his stomach as he yawned.**

**"No! Now help decorate the tree!" June snapped, kicking carter towards the gigantic Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. **

**The couches and chairs were all pushed up against the wall, leaving a good three feet around the tree of empty space. Occupying that space were several boxes of Christmas ornaments, some being glass, or plastic, and some woven or made by Ward children.**

"**Sweet." Carter said, picking up a gingerbread man ornament and biting into its head.**

"**Carter that's not edible!" June cried, grabbing the remaining body.**

"**Yes it is, see." Carter stated chewing it peacefully as he broke off a piece and tossed it to Simila, who gobbled it up happily.**

"…**Oh…" June returned to slowly putting up ornaments.**

"**Oi, June there's an empty spot right up there." Carter pointed at the area under the top of the tree.**

"**I can't reach it Master." She growled, annoyed.**

**Carter snorted in annoyance as he walked up and hoisted June easily on to his shoulders. At this she gave a yelp and nearly dropped the red glass sphere in her hands/ She steadied herself before hanging it on one of its branches. Carter handed her another one, and it went forth, with Carter handing ornaments to June who hung them somewhere not too cluttered by something. Another hour of hanging, and stringing lights around it, and they were done, admiring the tree with a golden star topper.**

"**Nice guys...oh and you too June and Alyss!" Carter said, grinning.**

"**Carter, finish the song you interrupted." June said suddenly.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Sing Jingle Bells!"**

**Carter paused, a noticeable red on his cheeks as he struggled to come up with an excuse. "I have a…..uh…sore throat! And it's really dry!"**

"**Carter just sing it!" Everyone yelled and Carter's head drooped in disappointment.**

**Carter grumbled a "fine," before clearing his throat and starting to sing.**

"**Dashing through the snow,**

**On a one horse open sleigh.**

**Through the fields we go,**

**Laughing all the way, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

**Bells on bobtails ring**

**Making spirits bright **

**What fun it is to laugh and sing**

**A sleighing song tonight!**

**Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way!**

**Oh what fun it is to ride,**

**in a one horse open sleight!**

**As Carter finished the verse in his gruff deep voice June looked at him with interest as she noticed that one: he had a surprisingly good voice. And two, he sang very well. June shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her mind as she set back to decorating the house. A project that took them the rest of the day, and part of the next morning.**

**When they had finished, with four days sparing before Christmas, the house had mistletoe under almost every door except for Carter's (i.e. he kept burning it off!) and colorful gold, green, and red ribbons hanging from the rafters. June was even wearing her Santa hat along with a Christmas tree shirt and sweatpants that had: Naught with a girl with horns and Nice, with a girl with a halo on either side of the pants. Simila had told her to wear that Christmas bikini she had, but it was dropped as soon as she heard Carter and Simila scheming how to throw her out into the snow.**

**Carter was surprisingly jolly even though it was the morning. And she also noted that he was wearing a Santa hat and carrying a list. Just like the song. She wondered if this was the one holiday Carter did celebrate, because he skipped Halloween, and Easter, and Valentine's Day, but maybe he did do Christmas…**

**As the rest cheered and sang around the living room fire, Carter drifted off towards the different rooms of the house. The spare, where Simila stayed when he wasn't training at the castle under the Champion, and June's room.**

**He crept into the later, and looked around before finding a spare scrap of folded paper on her dresser. He smiled, finding his item and shoving it in his back pocket as he walked out, silently closing the door. He glanced back into the living room, finding that everyone had calmed down and taking a drink off eggnog or coffee and joined them unnoticed.**

**June glared at him suspiciously, but ignored his as he glared at the mistletoe above his head, wishing for it to suddenly burst it flames at his will. No such luck as Simila stumbled about with a glass of eggnog which Carter was sure was spiked with alcohol. He glanced at June who was laughing uncontrollably as Simila tumbled into Carter.**

**They both went sprawling under the mistletoe, causing the whole commotion to stop and look at them. June turned out to be the one to break the silence.**

**"Told you he was Will." She said, grinning.**

**"So now this turned into a question about me AGAIN! I thought we went over this." Carter complained, kicking a now snoozing Simila across the floor.**

**"So? You've never actually kissed anyone that we've seen, so it's fun to mess with you." Will shrugged.**

**"~under the mistletoe~" Carter muttered in a sing-song voice before getting up and ruffling June's hair.**

**"What?" Everyone except for Simila asked as Carter walked out of the front door.**

**Carter snickered, but his thoughts drifted back to what Will had said. He sighed, shaking his head to clear it of the annoyance before pulling a neatly folded up letter from his back pocket.**

**He read silently to himself June's Christmas letter to 'Santa'.**

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**There are really only a few things that I want for Christmas so please grant them or at least two. Thank you!**_

_**I would like one week off of practice. However I doubt you can get my crappy teacher/master to do this unless you use a sword and that's still unlikely. But still.**_

_**Something frilly. I haven't worn anything actually girly in two freakin years! The only thing I've worn is the Ranger's uniform, summer or winter coats and winter or forest cloaks! I NEED SOMETHING NOT GREEN IN M CLOSET!**_

_**A new quiver of arrows, preferably broadhead and practice tips. I shot my last set on the mission before Dec. 17**_

_**A musical instrument. I feel left out! Simila can play the flute. Will can play the lute/mandalo thingy. Nad I've heard that Carter can play a piano, lute, guitar, bass, drums, and a saxophone! HELP ME! You can get me a flute or something!**_

_**Yup, so that's really it! Thank you!**_

_**P.S. Sorry if there isn't any milk and cookies, Carter might not bake them! T^T **_

**Carter smiled at the last wish. It was true he could play a piano, guitar, mandalo, and drums, but he had no idea how to play the saxophone! He laughed as he pulled out his purse, checking how much he had. He smiled, more than enough. Now he just needed Simila's he already got Will's gift picked out along with Alyss's.**

**Carter whistled a happy tune that sounded similar Silver Bells as he walked down to the music shop. He browsed around, looking at different instruments. A mandalo here, maybe a flute, but neither seemed to fit June's character! That was the problem carter had the most difficulty with. Each person has a different personality, and each instrument has a different way to express that and if it doesn't express it right, then it's not the right one. For Carter, he had a talent for the piano and the guitar. But everything else he picked up in his free time. It only took him a week or two for the piano, but a whole year to play the drums correctly without assistance! **

**He sighed looking around one final time before walking out, his eyes however, refused to give up and quickly caught a glimpse of a black case in one corner. He frowned, a scowl set on his face as he hadn't noticed it before. He picked up the case finding it about as long as his arm, maybe a bit longer. He undid the latch and whipped out a black guitar with a red rose painted on the side, it's thorny stem circling around the base of the instrument. **

**"Sweet, this looks like a good one." Carter said, setting his fingers on the strings and pulling out a silver coin and using it as a pick.**

**He idly picked at the notes for a second before his fingers started flying across the strings, strumming the cords while his left hand would pull or press on the strings, altering the resulting song. He stopped halfway through a set of notes and glanced down at the guitar. He realized it was completely out of tune.**

**He glared at it until his vision began picking out all the little chips of paint and the wornness of the strings. Even the piece that held the strings were rusted and in poor condition. If he wanted the guitar, he'd have a ways to go before giving it to June he realized.**

**"So you figured out the problem with that little number huh? Most people figure out only when I tell 'em. But it looks like you're still interested in that guitar." A voice drifted to him.**

**Carter turned and found the old man who owned the shop. He smiled brightly, he had come several times over the years, picking up strings for his piano, of something for Will's mandalo, but he would often come and play whenever he was allowed. He often would find his spending hours on in tuning something that wasn't even his.**

**"Yeah, but it's Christmas, and my apprentice is looking for a musical piece, since everyone can basically play something, Will and mandalo, Simila a flute, and me just about everyone that has a string." Carter said, smiling as he looked at the poor guitar.**

**"You can have it then. It would never sell," The old man asked, smiling.**

**Carter's head snapped up so fast he swore a vertebra in it popped out and rolled down his spine, "Are you serious!"**

**The man laughed, "Very, but I can't give you the equipment for free otherwise I'd go out of business." He laughed again.**

**A grin spread across Carter's face faster than a wildfire, "Thanks oji*-san* I appreciate it. Thanks," Carter slowly got to his feet, returning the instrument to its case.**

**"Oji-san? What's that?" The old man asked, smiling.**

**"Ha-ha! I forgot that we're not in, Nevermind, Oji-san is saying Grandpa, but the san uses and honorific in the language, meaning I respect you." Carter explained, slightly embarrassed he slipped into a different language.**

**The man nodded, but he still held that smile like he had known what it meant anyway. He shooed Carter off towards a rack of repair equipment. He picked out a set of strings for the guitar, a pack of new picks, oil, and some replacement parts for it. Then he paused before picking up a bottle of red and black spray paint. He smiled as he paid for the items and almost laughed when the items added up to about the instruments cost.**

**He smiled as he walked off, happy with the results of the exchange. He continued walking until he reached the house, then he walked right past everyone, grabbed Will and Simila and pulled them into his room.**

**"What was that?" The girls asked, June scratching her head, confused at the black case he held.**

**"What was that about?" Simila asked as soon as the door closed and locked.**

**"I would enjoy hearing why you dragged me into your messy room." Will said, crossing his arms.**

**"I got June's present and want to make so that she can get lessons anywhere." Carter said, pulling out the guitar.**

**Will looked at it doubtfully and Simila immediately started to reach for the chipped paint. Carter slapped his hands away before explaining that he would have to basically overhaul the whole thing and would then require giving her lessons.**

**"Why did you get her a guitar?" They both asked after a minute.**

**"Can you picture June on the piano or playing a flute?" He countered.**

**They thought about it for a second, the furiously started shaking their heads, "Well, I guess she might look good playing the piano, but still, a guitar fits so much better!" Simila said.**

**"Exactly, now get out of my room and if you tell June about this I swear my boot will be up your ass in two seconds flat." Carter said, already pulling out the repairing parts to work.**

**He spent the rest of the day doing basic repairs, the strings, oiling and tuning it and replacing different parts. Tomorrow he would paint and tune it again before wrapping it.**

**"Now I just need Simila's list." He mused before falling asleep.**

**The next day he rose at the break of dawn and dressed in simple jeans and a sweatshirt as the cold air wormed its way through the window, quickly realized that it was still too hot inside to wear it he discarded it and decided to walk around without worrying about it for a bit. He crept silently about, fixing a pot of coffee before creeping back to Simila's room.**

**He winched as the door made a squeak as he opened it. He let out a breath as Simila didn't wake and resumed picking his way across the room, avoiding dirty piles of clothes and miscellaneous items, he swore he might have seen an action figure and a dog bowl in one of the piles. He eventually reached the warriors nightstand and plucked a piece of paper off it. Carter confirmed it was indeed what he was looking for before walking out of the door and shutting it just as quietly as he had when entering. Thankfully it didn't squeak this time.**

**He continued making preparations for the day and even managed to renew the paint of the guitar and was in the middle of painting the rose when he heard Junes door. He stiffened, he couldn't toss it somewhere or put it back in the case, or the paint would drip, but he couldn't leave it out.**

**He quickly realized that the shower had turned on. He gave a sigh of relief and he returned the freshly painted guitar on his bed as he finished the rose. He smiled at the artwork and thought of adding something but decided it way June's job to do that.**

**As he walked out and closed the door a voice called to him from directly behind him, "So what's my present?" It was June, but that did nothing to stop Carter from shooting up ten feet it the air and grabbed the rafters with his arms and legs scared out of his wits.**

**"GOD JUNE YOU SCARED THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF ME!" Carter shouted, glaring down at her.**

**"Sorry, did you make breakfast?" She asked, changing the subject.**

**"Yup, just for you two, figured you didn't want to cook and Simila's still sore from that sparring match I had with him a couple days ago." Carter recalled the memory as he slapped the warrior with his blade in the thighs, shins, arms and tried to get him back into the random way he used to fight, but to no avail as he retained the knightly fighting style.**

**June smiled and wandered down the hall to wake Simila, and by Carter guess of the scream, she had flipped his mattress. He chuckled to himself as he wandered out of the door and pulled Simila's list out of his pocket. It read:**

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**I really would love if you could just get me some pain relievers that make EVERYTHING feel numb, but I doubt that elves would actually make them. So instead here are the things I would like.**_

_**A dog, I always wanted one nad I can use it for hunting, and Will has a dog too!**_

_**A new sword, Horace carved a chunk out of mine.**_

_**Sleep! I swear I only get like four hours of sleep every day!**_

_**Casual Clothes, because Horace has stripped me of every piece of fat I ever had and ever will, and there for nothing I have fits! I LOST TOO MUCH WEIGHT!**_

_**A hunting knife, because using a dagger to skin a rabbit is a pain.**_

_**And that is it Santa, please bring me a happy item!**_

**Carter smiled as he set off to get Simila a hunting knife and casual clothes along with June's 'something frilly'. He eventually found the shop and spent only a minute finding Simila clothes but spent over an hour finding June clothes, in the end he asked a store employee. He sighed and walked out before finding a hunting knife.**

**He came back with a giant cardboard box that he left in his room before joining the duo at the table. He also noticed that Simila suddenly had a white T-shirt and Jeans that somewhat fit him better.**

**He then realized that they were HIS clothes. He glared sharply at Simila as he inspected him. He found that since Simila had lost quite a bit of weight that his jeans fit better on him then then did Carter, but Carter liked his jeans loose. And that his shirt was pulled taunt at the shoulder but was slack around the abs.**

**Carter then realized that while he might not be the bigger person in the world, he had as much strength in his body as Simila did. He debated on whether or not that was good or bad, but decided that as long as it kept him alive, he was happy.**

**"Hey June who do you think is more muscular?" Simila asked suddenly.**

**"Are you really that desperate?" She asked without looking up from her book.**

**Carter burst out laughed at the insult and Simila sulked.**

**"But if I have to answer you are, Carter's got smaller compact muscles, but yours are just not as dense and therefore that more space." She said and Simila turned to be the one laughing as Carter sulked in his chair.**

**"I'll say that you both have more brawn the brain, your idiots sometimes." Will said jumping into the conversation as he entered the room with Alyss.**

**"Sup Alyss?" Carter fetched a cup of coffee.**

**"Nothing much, just getting presents for friends and finishing decorating. You do realize that Christmas is only two days away, don't you?" She said.**

**"Yup, only got a few more thinks to get." Carter smiled triumphantly.**

**"Seems you got everyone a present already, how did you know what to get?" June asked.**

**"I'm special."**

**"You got that right!" Everyone said, causing Carter to laugh uncontrollably.**

**"Well, I got to go see an old man and tune his piano." Carter said, already out the door and setting off for the music shop again. He was interested in a piano he had seen earlier in the year but never had the chance to get. Now that he had taken care of everyone's presents and knew that he had money to cover the expense, he'd like to see if he could get it.**

**He strolled in smiling, "Hey, oji-san how have ya been!" He smiled as he found the old man sitting at the piano, absent mindedly fingering some of the keys.**

**"Well, I've been okay I guess." He answered, but Carter could sense something in his voice that directed to the opposite.**

**"Something wrong oji-san?"**

**"Well, to be honest, I'm going to have to close down the shop. I can't afford the bills and even if I could, to keep the building I'd have to go broke or sell nearly everything." He explained the predicament.**

**"You're shutting down this shop?" Carter panicked.**

**"Well, I have no choice, I can afford not to."**

**"…Hey oji-san- can I borrow that piano your sitting at?" Carter asked, an idea already snaking through his mind.**

**"Sure, just bring it back." He got up and let Carter roll it out of the unusually large doors made specially to roll piano, Grand or mini ones in and out of the door. **

**"Hey, Oji-san, is this thing tuned?" He asked as he got the bench.**

**"Aye, now what are you doing?"**

**Carter smiled and cracked his knuckles and stretched his fingers. Then his fingers swept across the keys sending a resounding melody across the city. People paused and listened to the deftly played notes. The old man smiled and then frowned realizing that Carter's eyes were closed and that there was no sheet music in front of him. He was playing straight from his heart and just letting his fingers and the music express him.**

**As the music spread farther and farther, people started to gather around him, but he continued to play even as they wandered in side to see the old man behind him in the glass window. The sound was slow, and soft, but on parts it picked up and produced an upbeat tempo, but it always returned to the soft slow sound. As more gathered, some started to dance while others browsed the shop, having not even realized there was one in town.**

**And then, it started to snow. Carter still played even as the fine white powder coated his arms and head. The old man was suddenly busy as customers bought and sold items, clarinets, pianos, drums, guitars, basses, flutes, fiddles, everything started selling, from the smallest fiddle to the largest piano.**

**Carter didn't even notice as people started putting change on the piano's rim. And soon it lined the top. Noticing the gleam in front of his he paused and pulled out a guitar case and set it on the ground next to him.**

**He played for hours on end, hours upon hours until when he touched the keys, a red smug would be left behind, yet he didn't stop or falter in the notes he played. He played songs people asked him too and he saw that his music brought tears to many eyes. And he smirked as he finished the last note of a song a man had requested. He caught a glimpse of a tear in his eyes before he wiped it away.**

**"This will be my last piece." He said, looking solemnly at the keys. To be honest he really didn't want to stop, but his fingers throbbed and he shivered slightly.**

**His fingers slowly spelled out a melody as he began. He knew his fingers would hold much longer, even if they were numb from the cold, so as he reached the final note, the stopped, frozen in the air just above the keys. He growled trying to force his finger down, but it wouldn't move.**

**Instead a single slim finger peaked over his shoulder and pressed it for his. He looked back and found June, her face red as she was bundled up in a winter coat and a scarf around her neck. He chuckled and stood up. Then he shook his hands, drops of blood leaking out and landing on the powdery snow.**

**"To think that I would play until my fingers bled," He said, sucking on one of the bleeding digits.**

**"Idiot." June said, starting to pull him to the house.**

**"Wait a sec, would ya?" carter quickly gathered up the gold and silver guitar case and hauled it inside. "Hey, oji-san!"**

**The old man looked up, in the middle of checking out a man who was buying a lute. He eyed the case questionately. "Yes boy?**

**"I hope this saves the shop and pays for the piano! I'm taking it!" Carter said, setting the case on the floor and pouring it out next to the old man. Everything in the shop stopped, everyone started at the amount Carter had poured on to the floor.**

**"…You can have it. You can have this shop with that money!" The man said a tear in his eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much!" And he wrapped Carter in a hug.**

**"Hey, I can't let my favorite music teacher's shop close down in Christmas! I don't care if I had to play until my fingers fell off!" Carter grinned, holding up his bloodied fingers.**

**The man instantly shook his head, but Carter's sharp eyes caught the tears streaking down his face. He sniffed and whipped his eyes on his sleeve before wordlessly handing Carter something. Carter took it, somewhat surprised before the man returned to selling instruments.**

**As Carter walked out and started pushing the piano towards the house June suddenly came up behind him, helping him push the grand piano up the hill.**

**"What did he give you?" She asked.**

**Carter smiled a warm sight in the freezing cold weather, "it was a copy of the key to the shop. I almost turned him down, but…when I looked into his eyes, I could tell that he was just so happy that he'd get to keep his beloved shop. And he also knew how much I love music and therefore, he gave me a key. And he told me to come down any time and play, or just sit and tune an instrument. Anything was free for me. Not that I won't pay, I'll just slip whatever the cost was into the drawer." Carter said, reaching inside the piano and plucking a string. It was a low A, and it reverberated in the air.**

**"What song did you play?" She asked him, curious.**

**"What song? I don't really know, I just let my heart that over, the only keys I recognized where the high notes. They reminded me of you singing somehow." Carter said, looking to the clouds in the sky.**

**June blushed a strawberry red, but it went unnoticed as Carter rolled the piano to the front door. Then with the help of Simila and Will, was able to rearrange the furniture and fit it inside in the living room.**

**"Have to knock out a wall and expand, hm…maybe make it my music room…" He mused as his fingers tapped the keys softly.**

**"Come on Carter, we have to get your fingers bandaged!" June snapped, leading him to the bathroom and pulling out a box of bandages from under the counter.**

**As she wrapped each cut with a Band-Aid and kicked him out again as she wanted a warm shower, she caught a glimpse of a piece of paper in his back pocket. She was tempted to steal it, but figured it would be a report or a receipt for something at a shop. Both of which she didn't want. She quickly dismissed the thought and turned the water on hot for her shower.**

**Carter glared at the Band-Aids on his fingers, but figured that June would chew him out if he took them off. He sighed before returning to his room. He smiled as he pulled out the long black guitar case, flicking the latches back. He removed the almost completed work and set it in his hands.**

**He strummed in quietly, trying his best to keep it down so June wouldn't notice. This was something he was going to enjoy teaching her, unlike proper tree climbing. He remember the memory of her tripping him up and causing his to get several splitters in his hands as he had to swing back up.**

**The guitar's black paint had been renewed and gave off and glossy shiny and the rose have been re painted and some of the petals dowsed with a speck of glitter. The new strings were shining and standing ready to withstand several years of playing and a new strap had been put on. Carter pulled on the sling and stood up.**

**He smiled as the guitar swung down and jiggled harmlessly on his back even as he jumped. He would have to make sure June didn't roll though, that could end disastrously. He played one single chord, directing the sound out of his window, and it sounded just right. He smiled, putting the instrument back in its case and in his closet along with Simila's and June's other presents. **

**He fell onto his bed heavily, closing his eyes and waiting hopefully for a nap, his fingers hurt terribly and throbbed in a steady unchanging rhythm that annoyed the Ranger. And he shivered violently only a second later. He realized then he might be developing a cold from the snow. He cursed himself for staying out in the cold without a coat on, but didn't regret it one bit.**

**"Hope I don't get sick." He mumbled, rolling over onto his side and falling asleep on the pillows.**

**A hour later, June came in, "Master, dinner's read- Oh….." she paused looking at his sleeping face. "I'll just leave you right there." June smiling, finding his relaxed sleeping face kind of cute and funny at the same time.**

**She ran out the door, closing it silently before hurrying off to join the others for dinner.**

**"Hey where's-" **

**"He's sleeping" June cut Simila off, "So don't disturb him.**

"**What happened to his fingers?" Will asked.**

**June smiled and gestured to the piano, "look for yourselves."**

**Everyone had either a scowl or a frown on their face as they got up and looked over the piano. They stiffened as they saw the dripping red marks imprinted on the keys. June smiled as she could tell the melody Carter played as a last song.**

**Although the snow had melted, the red marks were still present and spelled out a harmony if you went from the lightest smug to the darkest. June smiled as she sat down and tapped the keys out. She giggled as she found her fingers drifting from key to key, abandoning the original rhythm.**

"**If you're doing my melody at least end it right." A voice said, causing June to jump.**

"**Carter… you're awake?" Will asked.**

"**Unfortunately, I woke up right at the beginning of June's drifting with the keys." Carter replied, reaching over and striking the keys in a rapid succession that produced a dark threatening tune. "And after that I'll give her lessons." He struck the keys again.**

"**As long as you don't make me play until I bleed." She replied, glaring at him over her shoulder.**

**Carter smiled and flicked with hands up, the little Band-Aids flying off. Revealing a set of calluses. "As long as you start building up these, don't worry. You won't bleed. And you definitely won't bleed with the fingers you use to grip and pull the bow." He patted her head, grinning.**

"…**..So…..who's getting him eggnog?" Simila being the one to supply the random comment this time.**

"**JUNE!" Both Will and Alyss answered.**

"…**Why…do you always suddenly group me with the idiot?" June asked, clenching and unclenching her fists.**

"**Because it's fun to watch your reactions." Carter picked up June and set her on his lap sideways leaving him to face the piano. "Just like this." He pointing to the developing pink on her cheeks.**

**She growled and elbowed him in the ribs, but it only gave him a reason to laugh, falling back against the wall. He smiled, straightening up and ruffling her hair before leaning on the piano.**

"**So, only one more day until Christmas?" Carter's grin widened, "I'm so ready this year."**

**They spent the rest of the night playing games, singing, and playing the piano, courtesy of Carter. And then they slowly drifted to bed. Carter being the last to actually turn in as he checked everyone's gifts before he wrapped them and stashed them high in the rafters above the tree.**

**He woke late the next day, finding June had cooking breakfast and Simila had gone to celebrate with some guys from Battleschool. Will, Alyss, and June had gone to see Halt and Crowley and some of the other Rangers, including Len. **

"…**Now what do I do?" Carter wondered aloud. Then a light bulb came on above his head. "What's a light bulb? Anyway, I guess I could go and tune a guitar or something down at the shop…" **

**He shrugged and set off to the shop, finding it quite busy today. He smiled and waved at the old man behind the counter, handing out change and taking prices for instruments. Carter wandered to the back and started tuning a guitar, finding the job to be distracting and enjoyable. He smiled, and accidently spent the rest of the day tuning guitars, pianos, and somehow ended up tuning a fiddle.**

**He smiled and held up his right hand, the hand that had stopped working in the cold, also the one which had to be reattached. He frowned, flexing the appendage. He made a fist, and frowned as his pointer finger was slightly delayed in the action. He would have to get someone to look at it. He sighed, flexing and testing out the muscles in it arm again. He found nothing wrong, only the slight delay of his finger.**

"**That's not good." He muttered after a minute.**

**He looked outside and found that it was already dark. He figured that June would scold him for being out so late, after all it was Christmas, and the Eve only tomorrow. He figured he'd get chewed out, but decided that it wouldn't matter too much.**

**He hurried out, thanking the old man and running to the house. He found everyone joking and playing, Will trying out the piano along with Simila. Both of which ever failing, and so Carter taught them a lesson in playing.**

**He found that it was the next night sooner than he would have liked. But he gave no complaint as he retired to his bed room early. And neither June or Simila gave a complaint when he told them to get to sleep earlier that night. Earlier that day he had also somehow gotten persuaded into baking cookies with June and sported several burns when Simila wouldn't give him the oven mitts. Needless to say he was cursing for several seconds straight after he pulled the chocolate chip cookies out, and also kicked Simila. **

**He listened quietly as he waited for the steady and slow breathe of the household. He found it was Simila who stayed up latest, until about elven thirty, sharpening his dagger. He smiled and waited a few more minutes before pulling on the furry red outfit, snorting as the fuzzy material itched.**

**Then he crept out of the window and onto the roof, reentering the house in classic 'Saint Nick' style, sliding down the chimney. He always hated this part, mostly because the ash messed with his nose and partly because it left his black.**

**He finally made it down the chimney, filling the stockings of the two children before finding a suitable place for the other bigger items. It had taken his a while for Simila's sword, but he got one, technically made one, but still.**

**He smiled, eyeing his handiwork. It was well placed and surely not to be missed. He thought June would like her present, and Simila his. But he still had no idea what he might get from them. After all, he didn't leave a list. He shrugged, quietly returning to his room, before walking out, snatching the cookies from the platter and chugging the milk, munching happily on the cookies of chocolate happiness on his way back to his room.**

**He threw the dirty blackened costume into his closet. Then he flopped on to his bed and slept soundly. Well, if your version of soundly is waking up after three hours of sleep to have Simila elbow drop you. If that's the case that it was very pleasant!**

"**Let's go!" Simila called, similar to that of a child.**

"**Five more minutes!" Carter groaned, rolling over.**

"**Master if you don't get up right now I will-" June threated.**

**In less than three seconds Carter was up and dressed, knocking June on the back of the head as hard as he was allowed to. Then he kicked Simila in the shin. He sighed and walked into the living room, dragging the children away before they could kill the wrapping paper and threw them into a kitchen table chair.**

**"If you get up out of that chair you won't eat for the next week and I will steal your presents and they will be my own." Carter commanded, pulling out a frying pan, eggs, bacon, cheese, bread, potatoes, and a baking sheet.**

**After twenty minutes June and Simila were staring blankly at the omelets, hash browns, toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and a very happy Carter who was chewing on toast. He opened his eyes, which had to be closed because of his massive smile, and raised an eyebrow at their shocked faces.**

**"What? I can't own a cook book?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.**

**Immediately they snapped back into reality and started chowing down on the food. Simila managing to fit half a three egg omelet into his mouth before chocking and swallowing the whole thing.**

**Carter laughed, smiling as they enjoyed the Christmas breakfast. Carter found him being the last one eating. He smiled mentally, but kept a completely blank face as he finished his omelet. He sighed, setting the fork and knife on his plate.**

**"So I guess I'm gonna get dragged over to the tree and forced to hand out presents?" He asked, a wicked grin on his face.**

**Simila answered by pulling him out of his chair by his shirt collar and pulling him over the rough pine floor to the front of the tree. He looked at Carter, smiling.**

**"What?" Carter asked, "Look." He pointed to the couch, where two different gifts were wrapped.**

**June and Simila gave a large shout of happiness before ripping off the wrapping on both of them. They started that the gift awkwardly before swapping and returning to smiling. June had gotten her guitar and Simila, well he had gotten a hardened iron sword, similar to the one Horace used, only slimmer and not quite as long. After all, you can only forge so much in two days.**

**"So, how do you like your gifts?" Carter asked, a grin upon his face.**

**"Love em!" They chorused.**

**"Did you think that was it?" Carter held out his arms to show the filled stockings and presents under the tree.**

**They smiled and dove head first into the wrapping and by the time they were gone Carter wasn't sure if he should burn it or use it as the new wallpaper. He decided against the wallpaper because of all the rips. **

**June received a new bow, (Will) the guitar (Santa 'hehe'), a dress that was oddly pink which made June squeal. (Both Carter and Simila had to check to make sure there eardrums were still present) and a new set of arrows. Everything she wanted.**

**Simila received, his sword (Carter), clothes that actually fit (Will and Carter),and a new hunting knife (June, suggested by Carter).**

**"Aww, I wanted a puppy." He said, setting down the knife.**

**"Just don't let it chew my shoes." Carter sighed as Will opened the door.**

**"Puppy roll call!" he said, smiling as a jet black puppy ran in and circled around on the floor.**

**"PUPPY!" Simila shouted, running on all fours before collapsing beside the bundle of fluff.**

**The dog barked happily before licking the warrior's face, which brought forth several giggles. Simila smiled, rubbing the small dog behind the eyes. Will also brought in a bag of dog food and two bowls, one for water, one for food.**

**As Will explained the responsibilities of keeping the pup, Carter taught June some basics about the guitar. June nodded, finding the information interesting as he flicked some of the tight strings.**

**After a minute when both June and Simila were done with their talks, Carter said, "NOW WHO'S READY FOR A SNOWBALL FIGHT!"**

**They smiled, pulling on their thick winter coats and gloves and running out to enjoy the white Christmas Day. Carter and Will were the only ones left inside.**

**"Still pulling a Santa on them?" Will asked, smiling.**

**"Like I'll stop." Carter snorted, sharing the grin.**

**"You always did love Christmas." **

**"…I just enjoy the holiday. It's nice, the trees are snowy, snowball fights, parties, family, friends. I guess I just never got to enjoy it that much as a kid. And I think that's why it means so much to me." Carter said, laying down on the cold floor.**

**Will said there silent of a minute, smiling. "So are you going to sit there , or have a snowball fight?"**

**Carter grinned, immediately donning his coat and gloves as he rushed to join the fun.**

**Hope you enjoyed Alyss! It took a while and I'm sorry for the delays. Alos Vanity Storm, I am very sorry about being late on your idea. My laptop got taken/lost/pulled-a-Houdini. Anyway, I hope to get it up before New Year's Eve! Enjoy! AND Merry Christmas!**


	34. Last Chapter

**Okay guys. Hope you enjoy this last update! Although I may be going over and revising everything in the chapters. Yup, you're reading this correctly. This is my last chapter/short. Sorry everyone, just couldn't keep up and was fallin behind, so I'm sorry everybody but it's the very last time.**

"Hey June, go get the mail, would ya?" Carter said, sipping the lukewarm coffee he made an hour ago.

June grumbled something, but got up from the floor where she had been sharpening arrowheads. She walked out the door and picked up the three letters on the porch. One was red, the other two she recognized as letters from Simila, and orders from Crowley.

She walked back in picking at the seal on the red letter. Carter looked up, snatched it from her and pulled a knife out of his sleeve and cut the envelope open. He handed it back to her with warning that if she got a paper cut he would pour salt on it for being stupid.

She slipped the paper out of the envelope and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear June,_

_ We have been in the middle of negotiations of a peace treaty with a southern country across the sea. It makes some of the finest wines, fruits and has a fairly large military force. They have agreed to the terms of the treaty, but on one condition. That a member of the Ranger Corps marries into the royal family, ensuing peace and good trade over the next generations to come. This being said, the king is looking for a wife, and being that you're the only female Ranger, you have been selected to seal the treaty. I hope to have you're agreement soon._

_Your King and Your commander_

_King Duncan_

_Crowley_

She stared at the piece of paper for several seconds before looking back at Carter who was staring at her with his head propped up on his arm. He blinked twice and returned his glaze to the orders from Crowley before looking back.

"I just got orders that I'll be going on a solo mission in disguise to find a bandit camp and neutralize it." He said blankly, grudgingly getting up.

"I was just informed that I'll be sealing a peace treaty with a southern country that specializes in fruit and wines." June said, not truly realizing what this meant.

"How?"

"Marriage with the royal family there."

"…Oh hell no," Carter snapped, getting up with a sudden burst of energy and marching out the door.

"Where are you going?" June asked.

"Oh, to shove a letter down Crowley's throat and have a nice long chat with the ruler of this country." Carter smiled.

"Carter! Listen, you said yourself that if I can make a big event happen, then other female Rangers will wish to sign up! And you yourself said that its easiest to make a peace treaty like Will! So this is my big chance, if I can seal this, then possibly this will bring about a whole new age of Ranger Corps!" June protested.

"But-

"No! I accept this and I will make it happen."

Carter looked down in defeat, getting off Smoke with a grunt. He sat down and leaned back against the horses leg. "Let's just see what they want." Cater said, looking at June, silently wishing she had refused the negotiation.

An hour later they had arrived at the castle, and soon found the ambassador of the country. He welcomed them with a bow, and straightened up. He was a short plump man, and reminded Carter of a bowling ball, except with a head and a mustache.

"So what the hell am I giving up my apprentice for?" Carter snapped, sitting down in a chair across from the man.

"Um…sir, you're the master of this fine young lady?" the man asked.

"Yeah, now answer my question, and don't call me her master, I'm her teacher." He snapped.

"Yes sir, um… the soon-to-be ruler of our kingdom, Prince Andrew, wishes for a wife, however, many ladies of the court has been turned down. Until he heard news of the female Ranger here, he jumped at the chance, and was very excited to make the treaty. Um…here's his picture." The man pulled out a black and white photo and handed it to Carter.

The man in the shot was tall, slightly taller than Carter, broad-shouldered with blonde hair and dark eyes. In the shot he was sparring with a mentor, and hand the opponent off balance but Carter couldn't tell if he meant a thrust or a side slash next from the angle.

"He enjoys chess, and sparring with the nobles of the court. He has a strong opposition of crime and has already thought up several new laws in order to decrease criminal acts." The bowling ball said.

Carter glared at the picture before handing it over to June, who stared at it for several moments, "I guess he seems nice enough, may I meet him first?" June asked.

"Why of course! I do believe that we have a ship docked that is ready to sail home, I shall send a messenger that we will have a guest on board. I hope you enjoy the three day trip to our fine land!" the man said cheerfully.

Carter found himself wanting to kick him just to see if he'd bounce off the walls like those rubber bouncy balls Will gave him for anger management. Two of which he had managed to squeeze completely out of shape.

"Sir would you like to accompany us?" The man asked.

"No thanks." Carter replied, gritting his teeth.

Carter watched as the two saddled up and started heading to one of the port town. He instantly regretted not going as he watched June fade out of sight. He cursed himself, kicking the stone wall. He sat down on the stool by the window, trying to clear his mind of everything.

In the end, he couldn't and it seemed it would always fade back to one emotion, and one image. He gave a shout of annoyance, startling a passing guard. But he ignored him, his hands covering his hand.

"I'm such an idiot." He said, getting up and kicking the stool out the window.

He watched the wooden object whirl around in the air until it cracked and splintered to pieces on the edge of the castle wall, narrowly missing the guard on duty. He smiled as the guard looked around of the culprit, and once finding none, sat down on the wall and waited for something else to happen.

~With June~

The trip had been wonderful, spent tasting fine wines that Carter would kill her for, and eating fresh fruits and vegetables. She marveled at the taste of the sweet cucumber she just bit into as she sat down on the ships railing.

They were pulling up into port, and she found it exciting as she watched all the new people waving and cheering at the ships return. The man, Charley as it turned out, explained that this ship was one of the finest in the fleet, and many of the crew were family members from the town.

"This is amazing!" June shouted, watching the colorful red, yellow and green banners that dotted the shoreline.

"Indeed, wait until you see the castle!" Charley said, smiling.

Currently, June was gapping at the artwork of the paned glass windows, the seemingly one piece of stained glass that made up the beautiful picture of a cross. The was then lead along to the courtroom by Charley who at the door bowed and opened the door for her politely.

June smiled and walked in, and almost instantly felt nervous as she meet ten eyes all trained on her. One was the king's, the other was a prince's, the head chief, the battle master's, the royal scribe, a librarian, and four others June had no idea who were.

She nervously stepped forward, focusing only on one foot in front of the other until she was standing in front of the king and prince. She looked up and met the King's hard blue eyes, and also the prince's light blue eyes.

"Good evening m'lady." The prince said, stepping forward.

"Good evening sire." June said, bowing awkwardly.

"No need for the bows, after all, you're a Ranger. I'm Andrew; this is my father, Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet the first female Ranger. I'm sure it must have been very challenging." He said, smiling warmly as his father dismissed the others.

"You have no idea…" June muttered and returned his smile, "I'm June."

~Carter~

Carter paced around the deck of the ship and then stomped on the wooden railing, successfully cracking the oak. He grimaced as a throb started in his foot, but continued pacing. As he passed a crewman he handed him a gold coin.

He continued kicking the piece until it finally cracked off. He smiled, satisfied now and handed another gold piece to the crewman, which was actually the captain. The captain sighed and looked at the young knight sitting on a barrel next to him.

"He like this often?"

"Unless you hand him about a gallon of coffee and several loaves worth of toast. Or every Tuesday. But today, I doubt he would stop pacing for more than a second if you gave him that." Simila said.

"Why?"

"His apprentice is being married off to a foreign country. And he just figured out he's in love with the chick. So now his mad at himself and her, but mostly he's mad at himself, however since he can't kill himself, he's kicking the railing." Simila said, staring blankly as Carter started kicking the other side.

"Well…at least I'm getting paid of this." The captain muttered.

~Later~

"JUNE!" Carter shouted as he hopped the railing and landed heavily onto the dock the feet below. "JUNE!"

Simila groaned and waited for the plank before following after Carter who was running person to person looking for her. "Carter, slow down! You have no idea how bad cramps are! Especially when it's from BEING THROWN AOUND LIKE A RAGDOLL!"

There was a quiet silence from the Ranger before a quiet, "Please don't kill me later," right before he took off running towards the most important looking building. Which JUST happened to be where June was.

"June!" Carter called as he kicked open the door.

He stopped and put down his foot and he quietly observed the scene. June was blushing and smiling, a guy who he assume was a prince was kissing her hand. The king was smiling. A guard was staring at his like he was cat ear attached to his skull, and seventy other people behind him were glaring at him.

Carter mentally shrugged and walked the rest of the way in. June and the Prince stepped away and June managed to wipe away most of the blush. Carter unconsciously started walking faster and behind him Simila was laughing from the doorway.

He stopped in front of June and glared down at her, "June, when did I tell you goodbye?" He asked simply.

June frowned, confused by the question. Cater answered for her, "Never." He smiled and ruffled her hair, "Because I don't plan on giving you up until I die, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm too stubborn to die."

Then he stepped past her and address the King and prince. He regretfully knelt on one knee, and his head he was screaming and thousands of mini carter's were screaming and dying because he just knelled before someone.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to say that my apprentice cannot accept the terms of the treaty as she is currently taken and in training still. Therefore it is impossible for her to come here and still hold the title of Ranger. As she still has not received the Silver Oak leaf from our Commander Crowley nor his sub commander Halt. I apologize for the discomfort able problems I may have caused." Carter said, gritting his teeth through the whole speech.

"Her title as Ranger holds no important value to me. June is a lovely girl, he rank doesn't matter. And what do you mean taken?" Andrew said, frowning.

Carter rose, a smirk plastered on his face. Everyone in the court frowned at his expression. "She's taken, exactly what I said," And he turned to leave.

"By who may I ask Ranger?"

Carter kept walking until he was upon her, then he grabbed her up in a bridal style carry, not missing a stride in his step as he walked toward the exit.

"By who Ranger? I command you to inform me!" Andrew shouted.

Carter pivoted on his feet, a sharp halt and jolt in his step. June glared at him from his arms and his smirk suddenly grew bigger.

"Why Your Majesty, she's mine." Carter said, turning sharply and hiding the kiss he had with her.

He left the officials in a shock and confusion. And he left the whole nation, in an uproar, because he stole the prince's bride. And he stole her heart too.

~Alternate Ending~

(Starts when Carter enters the building)

Carter ignored the glares, but gritted his teeth at the attention. He hated being watched, and he was going to hate it even more if this ended like he thought it would.

"June!" He called, walking down the hallway to where she stood in front of Andrew.

She looked at him, a slight frown on her face, but also a look of confusion. He still had a chance to make it right.

He kept walking, ignoring the looks, the questions, the threats, and the orders. He just had to say one thing. His footsteps came only as a quiet muffle thump, but it sounded like a landslide to him and his heartbeat was almost as fast as an arrow. And when he stopped, he had to wonder if his heart had to start again because it seemed to disappear.

He ruffled June's hair one more time and sighed, looking up to the roof as if looking for an answer that would solve the problems he caused.

"June…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a whole lot of things in my life, but I'm sorry the most for what I've done to you. For getting you caught up in my life, and its problems, for screwing up yours and for hurting you in the past. I'm sorry for giving you the trouble of having to deal with me on a day to day basis and getting you addicted to coffee for a whole summer." Carter paused, his head snapping down. "I'm sorry that I somehow fell in love with my crazy apprentice. And I'm sorry about having to make you choose." He took another deep breath, "I love you."

June froze. Her breath hitched, her heart skipped a beat as she was struck with Carter's words and the apology. She realized almost instantly how much it had taken him to actually say this, and also to do it in front of a king and the royal officials. But she also thought about how much she was helping her country.

Andrew was nice, he was kind, and he loved. And he was something Carter never was, he was peaceful. June had started getting tired of Carter's reckless behavior in fights. And she was tired of all the violence in his life. She was prepared for mild violence and a major battle every once in a while. But other times she just wanted to be able to take a quiet nap and forget about it all.

Carter was compassionate, she knew he would love her, and he was protective of her. He had lost an arm to rescue her. And he had even broken it for a chance to rescue her. He'd traveled across the world and kidnapped Simila to help him get her back. He'd taken the blame and he taken the sacrifice. And the permanently stitched line on his right arm proved it. But he was to wild, at least his life was she needed some time just to rest from it.

"I'm sorry Carter…I can't…I'm…I…I just can't…I'm sorry…" June mumbled.

Carter sighed and turned around. Silently walking out of the building, and who was quickly followed by Simila. He walked out of the building, and quickly out of her life.

"Carter, are you crying?" Simila asked, noticing a wet line streaking down Carter's face.

"Simila, you know those moments where you just lost a drinking contest to a girl that's half your size, age and has a ridiculous laugh?"

"Yeah, it sucks."

This is like one of those, so shut up." Carter growled.

Simila fell silent. And Carter quietly got back onto the ship and retired to his room. Hot tears streaking down his face. Grudgingly he wiped them away. He hand found the wooden bed post and he grabbed it.

After a minute, he wiped his face and walked back on deck. He sighed as the cast off only an hour later and he waved good-bye to the City of Wine, and also the most important girl in his whole life.

As the city faded from his view he glance down at his right arm. He cursed and slammed it at the wrist against the railing. He heard a crack and he winched. Then he sighed again.

Two years later, carter retired from the Rangers, he declined both the offer of a new home, and the gold oak leaf. Instead he wished to keep the Silver. Crowley obliged. He retired having the more battle wounds and scars than rangers even soldiers that were twice his age. Only a month after he retired he had his right arm removed again. He said he wanted to forget something important.

"Carter." The voice called him out of his musings.

In response to the voice he snatched the red apple out of the air with hand. He looked down at the person who threw it and met the face of Simila. Carter furrowed his brow as he looked at the scruffy beard Simila had developed.

** "**Go shave brat." Carter snapped, clearly not in the mood to deal with the young warrior today.

Simila sighed, carter had become quite foul tempered after her leaving. He stared at the man for a while longer before looking up into the clouds. "I wonder how she's doing." He mused out loud.

Carter grunted, "I gave up my right arm again to forget." He rolled off the tree branch, hitting the ground on his feet and walked into the woods, throwing his hand up as thanks for the food to Simila.

After a while he found the clearing. He killed the rushing memories he felt as he walked in. He had long ago wreaked every practice target, every quiver and extra bow he had and now the clearing was bare. Lone for one toppled tree he cut down. He sat down and munched on the apple. Mindlessly he tried to slip away and block every memory he had. He had been trying that for two years now he thought.

Sighing he threw the finished apple core into the woods. Only a minute later a rustling came from the bushes in that direction. He glance with a bored expression at the plants. A wolf slowly came out. He stared at it.

The once brown or black coat had faded to a dull gray or maybe a dark tan and flecks of white had appeared in some places. The wolf's usually ferocious eyes looked blank and dull in lack of interest. Carter also noted the missing forepaw. In response both the wolf and the man snorted in dull humor.

The something that carter hadn't done in a long time happened, his lips twitched as his old smirk appeared.

"I bet I lost more than you."

~Two months later~

"Will you seen Carter?" Simila asked as the younger warrior approached the Ranger.

"Not a glimpse of him, why do you ask?" Will replied, a confused look upon his face.

"Well usually I come down about every week and talk and I share an apple with him and this week he's not here. In fact I haven't seen him at all this week. I was wondering if you had." Simila explained.

"No I haven't seen him." Will answered.

"Huh…weird." Simila muttered.

Carter other hand was laughing as he thought right about now she'd be getting it. He snorted ad rubbed his companions head. The wolf barked happily as Carter walked down the road, a billowing molted green cloak now fixed onto his shoulders and a smile on his face as he thought about the package. It had taken a while to get it and Crowley would kill him once he found out, but her didn't care.

Across the world the queen of a nation opened a package and almost immediately dropped it and screamed. Inside, clutched in a death grip, was a skeleton hand, and its fingers were tightly curled around a worldwide symbol that made all men and women fear. However, this wasn't quite the symbol. This was in bronze. The queen clutched her chest as she calmed herself and looked inside the package.

There was a letter next to the skeleton hand and she took it gingerly. She opened it carefully. She pulled out the letter. It was faintly familiar writing as she read.

_I'll assume that it's still intact. Since you've gotten this, that means you must have maintained just enough bravery to take out this letter and avoid the hand. Congrats, you aren't as horrible as I thought you'd be by now. So I sent you the two things you took from me when you left. As I can't send the third until I'm death, I guess I'll get Simila to cut it out a mail it to you._

_ Let's start with the tales savvy? I quit the Ranger's two year back, a month later, I removed this arm. I'll assume you've softened up because of palace life and spare you the gruesome details. However, when I retired, I had a total of 236 scars. I am now twenty. I have wounds that any mortal man would have died from. However, I have only one thing to thank you for now and that is helping me met Simila. I have nothing else to say but this._

_ I may not have been able to love you always, but you never were the one to take things in a slow relaxed manner. You never liked slow. You never like peacefulness. So I guess you just quit halfway through on me huh? Nice to know my last few months were half-assed. Thanks. I guess I'll make you work to even get a scrap of bronze that means nothing to you._

_~A Heart-Broken Fool_

_Enjoy the gift. I won't advise breaking the fingers off. Or else they'll be a second surprise. _

The queen fainted. And across the world, a young man was joining the Rangers for the second time in his life.

**Yesss people I rewrote the end of it here because I didn't like it! thanks for putting up with me and Carter and occasionally June's ramblings and yes this is the very last chapter of Ranger's Apprentice. O.O I might write a sequel. If you're lucky (dun dun DUN like on the piano.) Okay on a sidenot do you guys think June got what was coming on that? Did she deserve something harsher? And in the comments you can guess what the surprise is. Enjoy. ^_^ on another side note, did you know that if you leave an animal carcass next to an ant pile for about a month, it will be picked clean? **


	35. I lied

**Okay I decided o do one last short because this was gnawing on my skull…or maybe that was Carter… Anyway, yeah, on last chapter/ short for this Arch. Then Ill be done. Again to remind you people, the shorts are not part of the story, the only one that happened is the Christmas Special because I like that one!**

Carter grunted, rolling his shoulders about in their sockets as he waited for the door to open, the felling was gnawing on the back of his brain. And no amount of distraction could get the accused feeling out. He had played piano until his fingers felt raw and he was missing notes. He had practiced shooting the bow for hours until the string actually cut his finger. He had sparred with Simila until he lost three times in a row. He had slammed his head into the wall until he made a dent and a hole in it.

He snarled to himself, the dull primal sound echoing around the cabin, it's insides void of anyone but him. He sighed, moping around would solve nothing. He stood up and looked at the fireplace, he needed coffee. No he NEEDED coffee.

He set the kettle on and poured in the coffee beans, silently adding the water and setting fire to the about right temperature for perfectly made coffee. He flexed his fingers as he sat back down in the wooden kitchen table chair.

He squirmed slightly as the silence grew thicker. The feeling was getting stronger as it was quieter. He withdrew his saxe knife. The large blade fit into his hand well as he threw it into the table only a few inches away from him. He yanked it back out and repeated the process. The action somewhat comforting, and the sound of the knife hitting the table and him yanking it back out of the wood broke the silence quite nicely. That is until he missed.

The saxe knife bounced once off the table and clattered to the floor and into the small hallway that led to the bedrooms. He sighed. Now he'd have to get up. But he didn't want to get up, he still had to work out that feeling that was bogging him down…or possibly up. He had terrible emotion identification skills.

He shifted slightly as he took out the second knife, and started the process once again, finding the smaller knife producing a much less comforting and satisfying sound that the saxe. He threw it in with extra force this time. However the spin was a bit too much and the blade bounced off the table by the hilt and clattered to the floor somewhere next to the saxe.

Carter groaned and cursed, the foul words spilling one after the other out of his mouth as he wished to vent. He was saved slightly when the coffeepot started to boil, drawing his attention to keep a watchful eye upon it.

It took less than four minutes for the coffee to be to his liking, with a glob of honey straight into the pot, stirred will and then poured into a mug which was then augmented with more honey. Will would be proud. Carter smiled as he sipped the beverage, his nerves calming almost instantly. The twitchiness of having stayed up for a whole day with no sleep in the last, Carter checked his watch, forty-three hours had diminished slightly. The natural fatigue he felt slipped off his only a sip later and he felt much more aware. He heard the faint whistling of the leaves that were around the cabin. Smoke's snort as the horse tried to guess where Carter hid the apples today. (he changed hiding spots regularly). And most importantly, the steady sound of hooves on semi-packed dirt. The set of two horses. Both horse's footfall's in tune, only a moment behind each other. Will and June were back from the market. Carter stood up and poured two more glasses of coffee, fixing them as they each liked it. Will with a decent amount of honey, June will lots of honey and a splash of milk. He rolled his neck as he heard the door open and light footsteps at the door, no doubt June, eager to see if her master was awake yet or if he was writing a piano piece, something he'd taken to doing in his spare time when not drowning in reports or instructing June and watching over her practices. Or drowning himself in the delicious beverage called coffee.

Will smiled as he came through the door, a bag in one hand and a sack of coffee beans in the other. Carter glanced at their supply of the God's drink and frown as he saw only three bags of it…usually there was at least four. He dismissed the thought and instead inspected his apprentice.

In the past year that had followed her first mission, she had gotten only two inches taller, which she was still quite depressed about. She had not gained any other…well assets that Carter could tell. He smirked into his coffee. She was still a small, flat, cute and dangerous girl. Her tongue sharp and her arrows sharper.

But somewhere beneath that, there was a cute, innocent June that only came out when she was very surprised or embarrassed, both very had reactions to get. And both of them usually ended up with him getting slapped in the face. It was completely worth it in every way shape and form, just to see that light pink blush that could appear across her cheeks, right below her eyes and sometimes It could spend all the way down to her neck depending on just how good he got her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized that his mug had been empty for the last half-second. He frowned nad got up, taking the coffeepot nad pouring the liquid in to the mug. However, Will had apparently made several trips to the coffeepot and now had emptied said coffeepot of it's wonderful contents.

Carter scowled at Will, tapping the man on the top of the head with the still hot coffeepot before Carter filled it back up and set it over the fire. On his way back over to his chair opposite June he smacked Will in the back of the head for good measure.

"Quit drinking all the coffee, save an extra cup for me ya addict." Carter said, even though he knew it was redundant, everyone with a brain knew that Ranger's (and there apprentice's) were very well and thoroughly addicted to coffee. Carter guessed that if you wanted to take over, all you needed to do was stop the flow of coffee beans and the Ranger's would collapse… or got through withdraws, or both…most likely both. Once he finally settled that matter in his mind he resumed the task it had first been working on.

June. He stared at her over the rim of the mug as he rolled his head on the table. The table providing a small sound that pleased him, or at least at the moment, no doubt it would eventually give him a headache, but that was later. For the mean time, he had to solve the origin of this feeling, and then get rid of it. He recalled all his past memories of June. The most important to him were the rescue and then training. He quickly cast aside the memories of training, the feeling wasn't there in those in the beginning. Instead he silently analyzed the memories of rescuing June.

The coffeepot whistled, bring his thoughts back to the present. He grunted and tipped his head at June. She nodded and got the coffeepot and filled up his mug and added the proper amount of honey to it. He flashed her a smile and silently took the offered spoon as he swirled the honey into the scalding hot drink. After the motion became mechanical his thoughts zapped back to the memories.

He remembered getting out of the prison, breaking his arm, it wasn't there. Then his thoughts went to the fight, no it wasn't there yet. The he cast a brief glance over the fight with his father, no, he was fighting for his life then, he had no time to feel things about June. He had to survive at that time. He scowled as he set the spoon down and took a deep drink of the still scalding liquid.

He resisted the urge to gag and run to the river and drown his head in the cool water and instead maintained his position at his chair being watched under the careful eyes of his apprentice and Will. He had felt there glances shift as soon as he picked up the mug. The glaze had intensified as he drank, he assumed they were looking for him to gag and cough because of the coffee's still hot properties. He smirked to himself, they're disappointed now.

Then his thoughts turned to the time spent on the ship. How the make-shift crew of three men and only two for about a day and a half, had piloted the ship into port, managing to only destroy half the dock. He smiled slightly when he thought about the guesses June made on his age. And then him running around the ship avoiding the rage of his apprentice when he…he almost laughed. It was there. That was the moment the feeling started.

And once he realized what the solution was he did laugh. In fact, he laughed so hard her fell out of his chair and slipped his coffee on the floor next to him. June raised an eyebrow and Will had to walk out to stop from dying laughing.

Carter got up slowly, his shoulders still shuddering as he laughed. June rolled her eyes and got up. Carter grabbed her arm as she walked past on her way to the coffeepot. He stood up and pushed her against the wall.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her.

She broke away, "What?" She breathed.

"I love you." Carter repeated, his head slowly falling on her shoulder.

"Why?"

Carter smiled into her shoulder, "Because," He looked into her eyes as he straightened up, "You're my silly, stupid, cute, funny, sarcastic, loveable, beautiful, apprentice. And your cute because of the way you blush. And you beautiful because of everything you wear. You're mine." Carter whispered the last part.

June blushed, the pink spreading just under her eyes and reached her jaw before it stopped. Carter smiled, new personal record. "so do you love me back?"

June opened her mouth, a croaking sound came out she shut it and scowled. Then her problem was solved as she pushed herself forward and took his lips.

Carter's eyes widened before his mind recollected itself and he kissed back. June felt her back against the wall, and somehow, she liked it this way. She struggled against him as she kissed him. Carter smiled. This is why he loved her.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He said, he repeated those three words every time he kissed her. He smiled as he said those three words, love. That's the feeling. He kissed the short, small, flat-chested girl he fell in love with.

**YO. So yeah, done with this Arch. Yes I said that right. Arch. What you didn't except me to leave it like that? Did you? Did you? You did! Wow I feel horrible now. Yeah so, I might if you beg me make a new Arch since you doubted me. T^T *crys in a corner* nah I'm just kidding, I'll make on when I finished the chapterz. Well then hope you enjoyed this last short. K? Chow. Also if you have already commented on the last chapter and you want ot leave something for it but you already did, you may do that on this chapter instead. ^_^ enjoy.**


	36. Authors Note And also a proposition

**I feel like I should rewrite all of this….. I feel a little ashamed. ._. My writing style has advanced and changed so much from the time that I started and ended it. It feels like a different person has written this. I may have to redo the first couple chapters just so it doesn't bug me whenever I check this thing… I'll take a review vote. **

**So. Everyone in favor of me redoing the chapters! (Currently one at a tiem, will base off reviews if I should continue.) **


End file.
